Todesengel
by Vive La Nuit
Summary: Wann war es, als ich aufhörte zu glauben?
1. Default Chapter

**Titel: **Todesengel 

**Disclaimer: **Alle euch bekannten Figuren gehören noch immer JKR. Alle anderen (und das sind genug *gg*) gehören mir. Der Spruch am Anfang ist allerdings nicht meiner Feder entsprungen, sondern stammt von Bertold Brecht.

**Rating: **Ich habe R angegeben, aber eigentlich ist es „nur" FSK16. Und das hauptsächlich wegen einiger Szenen im späteren Verlauf der Geschichte. Da mache ich aber am Anfang des jeweiligen Kapitels noch eine Anmerkung.

**Genre: **Tja, das hier wird definitiv eine AU-Story, denn abgesehen von einigen Kleinigkeiten werde ich die Entwicklungen aus OotP nicht beachten. 

**A/N: **So, das ist sie also, die Fortsetzung von „Das letzte Geheimnis?". Aber HALT!!!! Alle, die jetzt wieder verschwinden wollen, weil sie „Das letzte Geheimnis?" nicht gelesen haben: kein Problem! Gleich folgt eine Inhaltsangabe, die alle Voraussetzungen erfüllt, damit ihr „Todesengel" lesen könnt *g*.

**Zusammenfassung von „Das letzte Geheimnis?": **Nachdem Harry den Anfang der Sommerferien nach seinem vierten Schuljahr wie gewohnt bei den Dursleys verbracht hat, darf er die letzten Wochen bei den Weasleys im Fuchsbau verbringen. Wieder in Hogwarts muss er bei der Auswahl feststellen, dass er einen neuen, ebenfalls fünfzehnjährigen Mitschüler hat, der nach Slytherin geschickt wird. Sein Name ist Malidotus Sorcery und bei seinem Anblick beginnt Harrys Narbe so stark zu schmerzen, dass er ohnmächtig wird.

Im Laufe der Geschichte erfährt Harry von Dumbledore, dass nicht James Potter sein tatsächlicher Vater, sondern er der Sohn von Lily und Voldemort ist. Um zu verhindern, dass Harry auf Grund seiner Ähnlichkeit zu sehr mit Tim Riddle in Verbindung gebracht wird, hat Dumbledore kurz nach Harrys Geburt einen Zauber auf dessen Körper gelegt, der diesen dazu bringt, sich mehr in die Richtung von James und Lily als in die Voldemorts zu entwickeln.

Außerdem kommt Harry nach einigen Schwierigkeiten mit Ginny zusammen, mit der er auch den Halloweenball besucht und Sirius' Unschuld wird bewiesen, nachdem Peter gefasst worden ist.

Harry, Ron und Hermine finden schließlich in einer Zaubertränkestunde heraus, dass Sorcery am selben Tag Geburtstag hat, wie Harry und stellen daraufhin einige Nachforschungen an. Während dieser entdecken sie, dass Harry und Sorcery beide Voldemorts Söhne, also Halbbrüder, und Teil einer Prophezeiung Salazar Slytherins sind.  

Die Prophezeiung:

  
_Ich habe es gesagt . . . immer habe ich es gesagt . . . ich habe es gewusst . . . und keiner schenkte mir Glauben . . . Doch ich habe euch übertrumpft! Ihr alle werdet erschaudern unter dem, was ich im Schloss zum Leben erweckt habe. __Besonders du, Godric. Ja, besonders du. Meine Kreatur . . . die Schule wird gereinigt von allen Unwürdigen . . . Mein Erbe wird die Kammer öffnen . . . nur mein Erbe . . . Mein Erbe! Das perfekte Gleichgewicht zwischen Gut und Böse . . . mächtiger als alles andere . . . gezeugt von meinem Erben . . . wenn die Zeit gekommen ist . . . ein Junge, schwarz wie die Nacht, böse wie der Teufel _  
_selbst . . . Perfektes Gleichgewicht . . . nicht ganz . . . der andere Junge beinah gut, beinah ein Engel . . . doch mit dem Blut meines Erben . . . gezogen auf die Dunkle Seite . . . Das fast perfekte Gleichgewicht . . . nicht ganz ein Gleichgewicht wird die Welt ins Chaos stürzen . . . wird sie untergehen lassen . . ._  
_Todesengel in meinem Namen . . . Todesengel der Schwarzen Magie . . . geboren um zu vernichten . . ._

Klar ausgedrückt bedeutet die Prophezeiung, dass Slyhterins Erbe (Voldemort) zwei Jungen zeugen wird, die ein beinah perfektes Gleichgewicht zwischen Gut und Böse darstellen. Sorcery erfüllt darin den Part des absolut Bösen, während Harry eigentlich das Gute verkörpern soll, mit dem Blut Voldemorts in sich allerdings auf die Dunkle Seite gezogen wird. Würde Harry also auf die Seite der Schwarzen Magie wechseln und sich mit Sorcery verbünden, würde das Gleichgewicht, das normalerweise zwischen Gut und Böse herrscht, nicht mehr bestehen und die Welt somit ins Chaos gezogen werden.  

Nachdem sie das herausgefunden haben, sucht Harry Dumbledore auf. Auf dem Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters begegnet er Sorcery, der ihm jetzt, nachdem Harry herausgefunden hat, wer er ist, das Angebot macht, auf die Dunkle Seite zu wechseln. Harry jedoch weigert sich.

Dumbledore schließlich erzählt Harry von dem Buch, in welchem sie die Prophezeiung gefunden haben. Als Dumbledore ihm daraufhin offenbart, dass von diesem Buch nur vier Exemplare existieren - eines auf Durmstrang, eines auf Beauxbaton und eines auf einer chinesischen Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei; das vierte Buch schien verschollen – wird klar, dass Sorcery ihre Suche manipuliert und er ihnen das vierte, verschwundene Buch in die Hände gespielt hat. 

Sorcery bringt in der Zwischenzeit Ginny um, um Harry dafür zu bestrafen, dass er sein Angebot ausgeschlagen hat. 

_Das letzte Geheimnis? _endet mit Ginnys Beerdigung und den Weihnachtsferien, die Harry wieder im Fuchsbau verbringt. An Heiligabend besucht er Ginnys Grab und trifft dort auf Sorcery . . .   
  


**A/N: **So, das war also die Zusammenfassung. An alle, die _Das letzte Geheimnis? _gelesen haben: habe ich irgendetwas elementar wichtiges vergessen? *sich den Kopf zerbricht*

Wenn ja, dann sagt mir doch bitte Bescheid!

Und an alle anderen: ich hoffe, ihr seid in der Zwischenzeit nicht verschwunden, sondern fangt jetzt an, _Todesengel _zu lesen. *gg*

Jedenfalls wünsch ich allen, die gleich mit dem Prolog anfangen, viel Spaß! Und das erste Kapitel kommt auch bald, versprochen.


	2. Prolog

**Titel: **Todesengel; Prolog

**Disclaimer: **siehe Anmerkung vor dem Prolog

  
****

Ihr, die ihr auftauchen werdet aus der Flut  
  
In der wir untergegangen sind  
  
Gedenkt  
  
Wenn ihr von unseren Schwächen sprecht  
  
Auch der finsteren Zeit  
  
Der ihr entronnen seid.  
  
                  

                          ~Bertold Brecht; „An die Nachgeborenen"~

****

  
  
Es war dunkel. Kein Mondlicht drang durch die Fenster, der Himmel war mit Wolken verhangen.  
  
Der Raum wurde lediglich durch wenige Fackeln erhellt, die an den steinernen Wänden befestigt waren. Eigentlich hätten sie eine wohlige Wärme verbreiten müssen, doch das grüne Licht, das von ihnen ausging, ließ den Raum unheimlich und kalt wirken. Der Wind, der um den Turm heulte und der Regen, der gegen die Fenster peitschte, verstärkten diesen Eindruck nur noch.  
  
All das jedoch schien das Wesen, das mit dem Rücken zu einem erloschenen Kamin in einem großen Ohrensessel saß, nicht zu stören. Es strich mit langen, dünnen Fingern über die geschuppte Haut einer Schlange, die sich in seinem Schoß zusammengerollt hatte und gab zischelnde Laute von sich.   
  
In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und ein Junge, vermummt durch einen langen, schwarzen Umhang, betrat den Raum. Das Wesen hob den Kopf und in seinen blutroten Augen glühte es in freudiger Erwartung auf.  
  


„Du warst also erfolgreich.", sagte es, seine Stimme ein kaltes Flüstern.  
  
„Ja, Vater, das war ich. Sie ist tot.", der schwarzhaarige Junge lächelte boshaft und streifte sich die Kapuze vom Kopf.  
  
„Was nun?"  
  
Der Junge hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich denke, wir werden uns um meinen Bruder kümmern."  
  
Und nun lachte das Wesen. Es war ein hohes, ein grausames Lachen. Es war eines jener Gelächter, das den Menschen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lässt, das sie in ihren Alpträumen verfolgt und das sie jede Hoffnung vergessen lässt.  
  
Es war das Lachen Lord Voldemorts.  
  
„Ich soll dir also freie Hand lassen.", stellte Voldemort fest.  
  
„Ich denke, Ihr würdet gut daran tun, Vater."  
  
Ein bösartiges Lächeln überzog Voldemorts dünne Lippen. „Du hast deinen Spaß, nicht wahr?"  
  
Der Junge grinste. „Ich wurde dazu erzogen."  
  
„Du wirst Unterstützung brauchen."  
  
„Und ich denke, dass Ihr mir diese nicht verweigern werdet."  
  
Voldemort schwieg eine Weile. Mit einem Ruck stand er plötzlich auf. Die Schlange fiel zu Boden und verzog sich mit einem wütenden Zischen in eine dunkle Ecke des Raumes. Voldemort ging ans Fenster und starrte in die Nacht hinaus. Die grünen Fackeln warfen gespenstige Schatten auf seine weiße Haut.  
  
Schließlich wandte er sich wieder dem Jungen zu. „Du wirst ihm so viele Schmerzen wie möglich bereiten. Er soll leiden, hast du das verstanden?"  
  
Sein Gegenüber nickte. Dann jedoch runzelte er die Stirn. „Sagt Malfoy, er soll sich zurückhalten. Ich kann seine Machtspielchen nicht gebrauchen. Er soll sich an jemand anderem auslassen."  
  
Voldemort lächelte. „Lucius wird nichts tun, um dir und deinen Plänen in die Quere zu kommen, dafür sorge ich."  
  
„Es wird ihm nicht gefallen."  
  
„Es wird ihm gefallen müssen, glaube mir.", Voldemorts Stimme klang hämisch in Anbetracht dessen, was er anderenfalls mit Lucius anstellen würde.  
  
Der Junge lächelte ebenfalls und trat neben seinen Vater. Ein gefährliches Funkeln stand in seinen schwarzen Augen, als er die Wolkenfetzen betrachtete, die über den Himmel jagten.   
  
„Wenn ich fertig bin, wird Harry sich wünschen, nie geboren worden zu sein.", flüsterte er.  
  
  
****

  
_So, das wars für heute. Und, erraten, wer da mit Voldemort redet? Sicher, oder? *gg*_

_Jedenfalls würde ich mich sehr über ein kleines Feedback freuen! *unauffällig nach unten links deutet*. Bis dann!_  
  



	3. Kapitel1

**Titel: **Todesengel; Kapitel1  
  
**Disclaimer: **siehe Anmerkungen vor dem Prolog  
  
**Hinweis: **„Todesengel" ist die Fortsetzung von „Das letzte Geheimnis?"   
  
**A/N: **Ich wusste ich würde was vergessen!!!! *argh* Ok, an alle, die mit „Todesengel" angefangen und „Das letzte Geheimnis?" nicht gelesen haben (falls es solche Leser gibt): es gibt noch einige Dinge, die ihr wissen solltet *Kopf gegen die Wand schlägt*

Während „Das letzte Geheimnis" haben die Todesser auf Voldemorts Befehl hin Hogwarts und zeitgleich ein Krankenhaus der Muggel in London angegriffen. Bei dem Angriff auf Hogwarts sind insgesamt siebzehn Schüler ums Leben gekommen, darunter Seamus Finnigan, Angelina Johnson und Justin Finch-Fletchley. Fred Weasley ist schwer verletzt worden**, **doch er hat sich erholt.

Am Ende von „Das letzte Geheimnis?" ist Dumbledore von Fudge suspendiert worden, da das Ministerium und die Schulräte ihn auf Grund der neunzehn toten Kinder (Cedric und Ginny mitgerechnet) nicht mehr für fähig halten, die Sicherheit der Schüler zu garantieren. Bis das Ministerium einen neuen Direktor für Hogwarts bestimmt hat, übernimmt Minerva McGonagall Dumbledores Posten, Snape wird bis auf Weiteres ihr Stellvertreter. 

Und falls ihr euch gewundert habt, dass ich nichts davon geschrieben habe, was mit Sorcery passiert, nachdem er Ginny umgebracht hat: natürlich ist er nicht auf Hogwarts geblieben, sondern sofort nach dem Mord spurlos verschwunden. Harry trifft ihn erst an Ginnys Grab wieder und genau hier endete der Epilog von „Das letzte Geheimnis?" und beginnt das 1.Kapitel von „Todesengel".

So, ich glaube, jetzt hab ich wirklich alles gesagt. Und wenn nicht: siehe zweites Kapitel, wenn's dann mal hochgeladen ist *gg*.

Und damit ihr nicht verwirrt seid: das erste Kapitel von „Todesengel" beginnt am 24.12.1995.

Und jetzt viel Spaß!  
  
 

* * * *

Ein neuer Anfang 

* * * *

  
  


„Hallo, Harry.", sagte Malidotus Sorcery kalt, während ein boshaftes Lächeln seine Mundwinkel umspielte.  
  
Harry Potter taumelte einen Schritt zurück. Er glaubte nicht, was er sah, traute seinen Augen nicht. Dort stand er. Er, der ihm Ginny genommen hatte, der sie so gewissenlos ermordet hatte. Urplötzlich und als hätten diese Gefühle nur auf einen Grund zum Ausbrechen gewartet, flammte eine unbändige Wut in ihm auf, ein grenzenloser Hass. Er wollte sich auf seinen Bruder stürzen, nichts außer dem Wunsch, ihn umzubringen, in seinen Gedanken. Doch Sorcery hob nur die Hand und Harry war gezwungen, stehen zu bleiben.  
  


„Du hast sie umgebracht!", schrie Harry ihn an.  
  
Sorcery zuckte nur ungerührt die Schultern. „Und?"  
  
Harry versuchte mit aller Macht, gegen Sorcerys Zauber anzukämpfen, doch er schaffte es nicht, ihn zu durchbrechen.  
  
„Spar dir die Mühe, Harry . . . Sie hat ein schönes Grab.", bemerkte Sorcery mit einem Blick auf Ginnys verschneiten Grabstein.  
  
„Wag es ja nicht, von ihr zu reden!", fauchte Harry.   
  
Sorcery lächelte spöttisch. „Aber es soll den Menschen doch angeblich helfen, über ihre Schuld zu reden."  
  
Harry fuhr mit einer jähen Bewegung zurück und starrte seinen Bruder an. _Sag es mir nicht._   
  
„Oder willst du etwa behaupten, ihr Tod sei nicht deine Schuld gewesen?", fuhr Sorcery gelassen fort. Er nahm den Zauberspruch von Harry und trat auf seinen Bruder zu.   
  
Hastig versuchte Harry, nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen, doch er war nicht da. Da er in den Ferien ohnehin nicht zaubern durfte, hatte er ihn im Fuchsbau gelassen. Mit dieser Erkenntnis überkam ihn eine seltsame Ruhe. „Es war nicht meine Schuld.", sagte er fest. _Glaub daran, glaub einfach daran!  
_  
„Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass wir vor ihrem . . . unglücklichen Tod miteinander gesprochen haben? Du warst nicht sonderlich begeistert, was meine Anliegen betraf. Und ich mag es nicht, wenn man sich meinen Wünschen widersetzt.", Sorcerys Stimme war seidig weich. Doch das unheilvolle Funkeln in seinen schwarzen Augen strafte seine Stimme Lügen.   
  
„Ich werde mich dir nicht anschließen. Jetzt nicht und auch in Zukunft nicht.", Harry versuchte, selbstsicher zu klingen, doch er glaubte es selbst nicht.   
  
Würde er wirklich nicht aufgeben, wenn Sorcery ihm alles nahm, was ihm wichtig war? Er wusste, dass seine Freunde in Gefahr waren. Und das allein aus dem Grund, weil sie seine Freunde waren. Würde er nicht wirklich alles tun, um sie zu beschützen?  
  
„Dann lerne, mit den Konsequenzen zu leben.", Sorcery sah ihn beinah ungerührt an. „Aber . . . ich will dir keine falschen Hoffnungen machen: die Prophezeiung wird sich erfüllen, ganz gleich, was du tust."  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf und ballte die Fäuste. „Es wird keine Erfüllung der Prophezeiung geben!", spuckte er aus. Das Gefühl des Selbstzweifels in ihm war nun von einem bebenden Zorn ersetzt worden. Sorcerys Selbstsicherheit machte ihn rasend. Er wollte nichts lieber tun, als sich auf ihn zu stürzen und ihn mit bloßen Händen umzubringen, doch er wusste, dass ihm das nicht möglich war. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er einen Menschen mehr gehasst, als in diesem Moment seinen Bruder. Noch nicht einmal Voldemort war in der Lage gewesen, ein solches Gefühl in ihm auszulösen.  
  
Sorcery lächelte jetzt, doch ein bösartiges Licht war in seine Augen getreten. Langsam hob er die Hand und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über Harrys Narbe. Harry wich nicht zurück, sah seinem Gegenüber nur hasserfüllt in die Augen.  
  
„Noch bist du Der Junge Der Lebt.", sagte Sorcery leise. „Fragt sich nur, wie lange noch."  
  
„Du wirst mich nicht umbringen.", erwiderte Harry fest, denn zumindest dessen konnte er sich sicher sein.   
  
Sorcery ließ die Hand sinken. „Glaub mir, man kann auch tot sein, wenn man noch am Leben ist.", seine Stimme war eiskalt. Noch einen Augenblick lang schaute er Harry an, dann wandte er sich ab und verließ gelassen und selbstsicheren Schrittes den Friedhof.   
  
Harry sah ihm hinterher und wurde sich erst jetzt dem Schmerz in seiner Narbe bewusst. Doch er beachtete ihn kaum. Hatte er wirklich das Richtige getan? Wie lange würde es dauern, bis Sorcery einen weiteren Menschen aus seinem Leben riss? Bis er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Ron, Hermine oder Sirius richtete?  
  
Er würde es nicht ertragen, sie zu verlieren. Er würde es nicht ertragen, eine weitere Beerdigung zu besuchen und zu wissen, dass er die Schuld trug. Er würde es nicht noch einmal ertragen, in zwei tote Augen zu blicken und zu wissen, wer ihr Leben beendet hatte.  
  
_Nicht noch einmal . . .   
_  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Remus Lupin war zu spät. Er hatte Besorgungen in der Winkelgasse gemacht und eilte nun, nachdem er außerhalb der Schlossmauern appariert war, durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Heute war ein Treffen des Phönixordens angesetzt. Diese Treffen hatten sich schon durch das gesamte letzte Halbjahr gezogen; und heute würde es zum ersten Mal ohne Dumbledore stattfinden. Als er endlich im Südturm ankam, begegnete er Minerva McGonagall, der Professorin für Verwandlung.   
  
„Guten Abend, Minerva.", begrüßte Remus die Lehrerin.  
  
„Hallo, Remus. Bist du ebenfalls zu spät?", sie lächelte nachsichtig.  
  
Remus erwiderte ihr Lächeln. „Ich musste mir in der Winkelgasse neue Bücher und einen Umhang kaufen und habe dabei etwas die Zeit vergessen."  
  
Sie betraten nun einen Raum, in dem lediglich ein runder Tisch aus schwarzem Holz stand. Eine Seite des Raumes bestand komplett aus Fenstern, die den Blick auf den dämmrig-trüben Himmel freigaben. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand hing ein Gemälde, auf dem ein Phönix mit strahlend schönem Gefieder in allen Farbtönen von Gelb bis Rot abgebildet war, der gerade aus seiner Asche auferstand.  
  
Die anderen Mitglieder waren schon anwesend, darunter alle Lehrer von Hogwarts, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher, Arthur Weasley, der Rest der Alten Kämpfer und alle neuen Mitglieder des Phönixordens.  
  
Remus setzte sich an seinen Platz neben eine junge Hexe namens Emily Richardson. Minerva, seit Dumbledores Abwesenheit das Oberhaupt des Ordens, ließ sich am Kopf des Tisches nieder.  
  
„Ich begrüße euch alle. Obwohl jeder von euch an einem Tag wie heute eigentlich bei seiner Familie sein sollte, habe ich euch zusammengerufen. Und zwar aus einem Grund, den ihr euch sicher alle denken könnt.", mit diesen Worten legte sie die neueste Ausgabe des Tagespropheten auf den Tisch.  
  
Die Schlagzeile lautete _Dumbledore in Askaban!_   
  
„Idioten.", grummelte Arabella. Sie war eine ältere Dame, groß und dünn mit beinah weißen Haaren und wachen, blauen Augen. Trotz ihres Alters war sie noch immer eine fähige Hexe.   
  
„Der Meinung sind wir alle, doch die Frage ist: was tun wir dagegen?", fragte Minerva.  
  
„Dum- . . . Dumbledore ist in Askaban?", unterbrach Arthur Weasley fassungslos.  
  
Minerva sah ihn erstaunt an. „Sie wissen es nicht?"  
  
Mr. Weasley schüttelte den Kopf. Er war schneeweiß im Gesicht. „Die Zeitung kam erst kurz bevor ich den Fuchsbau verlassen habe. Ich hatte keine Gelegenheit mehr, sie zu lesen."  
  
„Fudge hat Dumbledore nach Askaban gebracht, da er ihn für die toten Schüler von Hogwarts verantwortlich macht. Es gab keinen Prozess.", erklärte Remus.  
  
„Fudge benimmt sich wie ein Gott. Er tut, was immer ihm als richtig erscheint.", quiekte der kleine Professor Flitwick.   
  
„Dass es meist vollkommener Irrsinn ist, was er tut, ignoriert er dabei," fügte Remus hinzu.  
  
„Und . . . was tun wir dagegen?", fragte Mr. Weasley. Noch immer stand ihm der Schock ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
  
„Versuchen, ihn da rauszuholen," erwiderte die junge Hexe neben Remus, Emily.   
  
So ein Kommentar hätte auch von Sirius stammen können, fuhr es Remus durch den Kopf.  
  
„Und wie wollen Sie das anstellen, Miss Richardson?", spottete ein leise Stimme.  
  
Remus warf seinem Gegenüber einen tadelnden Blick zu. Fahlgesichtig, hakennasig und zynisch wie üblich – warum wunderte er sich eigentlich jedes Mal aufs Neue über Severus Snape? Der Meister der Zaubertränke hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und interessiert eine Augenbraue in die Höhe gezogen. Neben ihm saß eine hübsche, etwa gleichaltrige Hexe mit dunkelbraunem Haar, die ein höhnisches Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte. Ihr Name war Meg.   
  
In Emilys Augen blitzte es, als sie Snape wütend anfunkelte. „Ich habe nicht bemerkt, dass Sie einen besseren Vorschlag gemacht haben, Professor Snape," giftete sie.   
  
Oh ja, sie ist eine jüngere Version von Sirius, Snape wird sich freuen, dachte Remus leicht schadenfroh.   
  
Snape zog die Augenbrauen noch etwas weiter hoch und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Minerva dazwischen ging.   
  
„Es hilft uns nicht, wenn wir darüber streiten. Tatsache ist, dass Fudge Dumbledore aufgrund der neunzehn toten Schüler nach Askaban geschickt hat. Er macht ihn dafür verantwortlich. Tatsache ist aber auch, dass die Dementoren Askaban verlassen haben, wir brauchen uns also zumindest keine Sorgen um Dumbledores geistigen Zustand machen."  
  
„Großartig.", sagte Snape sarkastisch. „Dann können wir ja zur Tagesordnung übergehen."  
  
„Severus, wenn du nichts Produktives beizutragen hast, dann halt den Mund.", entgegnete Minerva scharf, doch das hatte keine sonderlich große Wirkung auf Snape, er lächelte nur.  
  
„Wir können zur Zeit nichts für ihn tun, er wird bewacht wie ein Schwerverbrecher," ließ sich Mundungus Fletcher vernehmen, ein kleiner Mann in Minervas Alter mit schon etwas lichterem braunen Haar, einer runden Brille vor den hellen Augen und einem nicht zu übersehenden Bauchansatz. Doch er besaß noch immer eine Wendigkeit und Schnelligkeit, die man ihm auf den ersten Blick gar nicht zutraute.  
  
„Aber wir müssen doch etwas tun, um ihm zu helfen!", warf Emily heftig ein.   
  
Arabella warf ihr einen warmen Blick zu. „Wir würden ihm alle gerne helfen, doch es ist im Moment einfach nicht möglich.", bei diesen letzten Worten richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Minerva.   
  
Diese nickte nach einem kurzen Moment zögerlich, aber man sah, dass sie sich nur ungern von diesem Thema abwandte. „Severus, kannst du etwas Neues berichten?"  
  
Snape sah sie ausdruckslos an. „Nein. Ich habe es schon gesagt und ich sage es noch einmal: Voldemort vertraut mir nicht mehr. Aus diesem Grund wusste ich nichts von der Prophezeiung und weiß auch bis heute nicht, wo Malidotus Sorcery sich aufhält."  
  
Remus sah ihm nachdenklich in die Augen. Augen so schwarz, leer und kalt wie dunkle, endlose Tunnel. Er fragte sich, an welchem Punkt Snape sich entschlossen hatte, ein Todesser zu sein. Und an welchem Punkt er erkannt hatte, dass er es nicht mehr sein wollte. Und warum Dumbledore ihm so bedingungslos vertraute. Snape war ein Spion; er war es schon vor Voldemorts Sturz gewesen und er war es nun wieder. Genaugenommen war er der Einzige, der es ihnen ermöglichte, zumindest einige Anschläge des Dunklen Lords zu vereiteln. Doch Remus traute ihm nicht. Nicht so wenig, wie Sirius es tat, aber er war misstrauisch.   
  
„Was ist mit den Dementoren?", unterbrach Minerva seine Gedanken.  
  
„Voldemort hält sie zurück. Sie sind unruhig, aber er versorgt sie immer wieder mit Menschen, deren Seele sie aussaugen können. Noch hält er sie damit ruhig, aber sie sind ein Pulverfass. Sie lassen sich nicht beherrschen.", antwortete Snape.  
  
„Könnte man irgendetwas tun, um diese armen Menschen zu retten, bevor sie ihre Seele verlieren?"  
  
Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur die Todesser, die Voldemort am nächsten stehen, wissen, wo die Dementoren und ihre Opfer sich aufhalten. Und selbst wenn wir es wüssten: wir könnten nichts dagegen tun. Oder willst du verantworten, dass sich ein paar hungrige Dementoren auf die unkontrollierte Jagd nach menschlichen Seelen machen?"  
  
Minerva musste ihm widerwillig Recht geben und wandte sich an Remus: „Wo ist Sirius?"   
  
„Er arbeitete immer noch an dem Auftrag, den Dumbledore ihm gegeben hat. Außerdem hat ihn die Weiße Rose wieder eingestellt und ich nehme an, dass er am recherchieren ist.", erklärte Remus.  
  


„Er verbringt Weihnachten bei Ihnen, Arthur, nicht wahr?"  
  
Mr. Weasley nickte. "Er wollte heute Abend ankommen."  
  
„Natürlich, wir machen die Arbeit und Black nimmt sich frei.", bemerkte Snape sarkastisch.  
  
„Ich glaube, dass es in diesen Tagen sehr wichtig ist, dass Harry jemanden hat, der für ihn da ist, Severus.", Minerva klang, als sei ihre Geduld so gut wie ausgeschöpft.  
  
Doch Snape ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Er sah aus, als sei er mit sich und der Welt vollkommen zufrieden.  
  
Minerva schüttelte resigniert den Kopf und massierte sich die Schläfen. „Gut, was ist mit dem neuen Direktor?"  
  
„Noch so ein Punkt, bei dem Fudge seine Unfähigkeit zum Ausdruck gebracht hat.", stellte Remus fest.  
  
„Trotz allem müssen wir mit ihm zurecht kommen."  
  
Arabella schnaubte. „Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß dabei, Minerva."  
  
Minerva schaute sie tadelnd an. „Glaub mir, ich bin ebenso wenig erfreut wie du, aber Hogwarts kann es sich derzeit nicht leisten, noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit und Groll auf sich zu ziehen. Und wir müssen an die Schüler denken."  
  
„Das tue ich! Und genau aus diesem Grund sollten wir so einen Schulleiter nicht akzeptieren!"  
  
„Minerva hat Recht. Wir sollten zunächst abwarten und schauen, was auf uns zukommt.", stimmte Mundungus der Verwandlungslehrerin zu, woraufhin Arabella spöttisch lächelte.  
  
Remus bemerkte, wie Snape die Stirn runzelte und etwas sagen zu wollen schien, es sich schließlich aber anders überlegte und schwieg. Neben ihm schüttelte Meg den Kopf, sagte aber ebenfalls nichts.   
  
„Nun, dann haben wir für heute alles geklärt. Wir treffen uns nach Schulbeginn, ihr werdet eine Nachricht von mir erhalten.", schloss Minerva.  
  
Es brach zustimmendes Gemurmel aus, Stühle wurden gerückt und Snape knallte die Tür gegen die Wand, als er sie schwungvoll aufstieß, um mit schnellen Schritten in Richtung Kerker zu verschwinden. Meg folgte ihm.  
  
„Er ist unmöglich!", stieß Emily aus und strich sich mit einer unterstreichenden Geste die dunkelblonden Haare aus dem Gesicht.   
  
Remus lächelte. „Er war schon immer so. Du könntest dich mit Sirius zusammentun, ihr hättet Gesprächsstoff für Stunden."  
  
„Ich kann ihn vollends verstehen. Snape ist so . . ."  
  
„ . . . anders?", schlug Remus diplomatisch vor.  
  
Jetzt war es an Emily, zu lächeln. „Genau."  
  
In diesem Moment trat Mr. Weasley zu ihnen. „Remus, wie geht es Ihnen?"  
  
„Gut, danke der Nachfrage. Und Ihnen?"  
  
„Wie es eben so geht, nicht wahr?", Mr. Weasley lächelte.  
  
„Ich werde mich dann mal auf den Weg nach Hause machen. Bis zum nächsten Mal, Remus, Mr. Weasley.", sagte Emily, die bemerkt hatte, dass die beiden Männer alleine sein wollten.  
  
„Bis dann, Emily.", entgegnete Remus und Emily verließ den Raum.  
  
„Ich kann das immer noch nicht fassen. Dumbledore in Askaban . . .", Mr. Weasley schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„So ging es mit auch, als ich heute Morgen den Tagespropheten gelesen habe. Es ist unglaublich, was Fudge sich erlaubt.", gab Remus ihm Recht, während sie langsam den Raum verließen und die Treppen nach unten gingen.  
  
„Er wirft den mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt ins Gefängnis! Glaubt er denn wirklich, so könne er Du-weißt-schon-wen aufhalten?!", polterte Mr. Weasley.  
  
Remus lächelte. „Fudge ist vollkommen überfordert. Er weiß nicht, was er tun soll. Nach den Überfällen auf Hogwarts und das Muggel-Krankenhaus erwarten die Menschen Handlungen von ihm."  
  
„Und als Reaktion sperrt er Dumbledore ein. Wie inkompetent kann man eigentlich sein?"  
  
„Bei Fudge kennt es augenscheinlich keine Grenzen."  
  
Mr. Weasley seufzte. "Gehen Sie nach Hause, Remus?"  
  
Remus nickte. „Ja, ich werde zurück nach Brighton apparieren."  
  
„Wollen Sie nicht mit in den Fuchsbau kommen? Sie sollten den Abend nicht alleine verbringen und sicher würden Sie sich freuen, Sirius wiederzusehen, oder?"  
  
„Ich will Ihnen keine Umstände machen.", Remus war wie immer zu höflich, um solch ein Angebot ohne Widerrede anzunehmen.  
  
„Ob wir nun einen Gast mehr oder weniger haben, ist nicht ausschlaggebend. Und Molly wird sich freuen, Sie zu sehen.", widersprach Mr. Weasley.  
  
Remus überlegte einen Moment. Dann lächelte er. „Ich würde mich freuen, Weihnachten bei Ihnen zu verbringen. Doch dann lassen Sie uns noch kurz nach Hogsmeade gehen. Ich möchte Ihrer Frau wenigstens einen Strauß Blumen mitbringen, wenn ich ihr schon einen zusätzlichen Esser beschere."  
  
Mr. Weasley lachte. „In Ordnung, gehen wir nach Hogsmeade."  
  
  
* * * *

  
Als Harry den Friedhof verließ, war er so in Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie es wieder anfing zu schneien. Noch immer dachte er an sein Gespräch mit Sorcery. Er wusste, dass das, was er getan hatte, richtig gewesen war; und trotzdem fühlte er sich schuldig.  
  
Er hatte die Sicherheit all der Menschen aufs Spiel gesetzt, die ihm etwas bedeuteten.   
  
Mit einem Mal huschte ein bitterer Ausdruck über sein Gesicht. Hatte er wirklich geglaubt, mit Ginnys Tod sei alles vorbei und Sorcery und die Prophezeiung würden sich in Luft auflösen? Wie naiv man doch sein konnte . . .  
  
In seinem Blickfeld tauchte nun der Fuchsbau auf und Harry musste trotz seiner dunklen Gedanken unwillkürlich lächeln. Das Haus der Weasleys sah aus, als sei es direkt aus einem Märchen entsprungen. Vollkommen verschneit und so windschief, dass es nur durch Zauberei am Zusammenbrechen gehindert wurde. Überall waren bunte Lichterketten aufgehängt und auch die große Tanne im Vorgarten war mit weißen Lichtern bestückt. Es war so, wie Harry sich Weihnachten immer vorgestellt hatte.   
  
Bei den Dursleys hatte das ganze Haus vor Kitsch nur so getrieft. Eine Krippe mit dem Jesuskind und Maria und Josef hatte im Garten gestanden, auf dem Dach war alljährlich ein Schlitten mitsamt Weihnachtsmann und Rentieren aufgebaut. Alles natürlich aus Plastik und in grell leuchtenden Farben.   
  
Weihnachten bei den Weasleys war anders. Das ganze Haus verbreitete solch eine Wärme und Geborgenheit, dass Harry sich beinah vorstellen konnte, er würde wirklich nach Hause kommen, um mit seiner Familie Weihnachten zu feiern.   
  
Langsam betrat er den Garten, seine Füße hinterließen Spuren auf dem frischen Neuschnee. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er vor wenigen Stunden das Haus verlassen hatte, waren sie eingeschneit gewesen. Erst, als es aufgehört hatte zu schneien, hatte Mr. Weasley einen Schneeräumzauber angewandt und Harry war sofort und unbemerkt nach draußen geflüchtet.  
  
Langsam schob Harry nun das Fenster der Eingangstür hinunter, öffnete die Tür von innen und trat in die kleine Küche.  
  
„Harry?", hörte er eine besorgte Stimme und keine Sekunde später kam eine aufgeregte   
Mrs. Weasley in die Küche gewuselt. „Gott sei Dank, da bist du ja!", mit diesen Worten zog sie ihn in eine schraubstockfeste Umarmung.  
  
„Ich war nur kurz spazieren.", sagte Harry beruhigend und versuchte, sich aus den Armen der erleichterten kleinen Frau zu befreien.  
  
„Kurz? Du warst zwei Stunden weg!", erwiderte Mrs. Weasley tadelnd und drückte ihn auf einen Stuhl.  
  
„Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte Ihnen keine Sorgen machen. Wo sind die anderen alle?"  
  
„Sie sind dich suchen gegangen. Aber sie sind erst vor kurzem verschwunden, es wird kein großes Problem sein, ihnen Bescheid zu geben, dass du wohlbehalten wieder hier bist.", mit diesen Worten zog sie ihren Zauberstab aus der Schürze, richtete ihn auf die Uhr, die an der Wand hing und tippte nacheinander auf alle dort abgebildeten Familienmitglieder, während sie ein paar leise Worte murmelte.  
  
Harry bemerkte, dass der Zeiger aller Weasleys – außer dem von Arthur Weasley – auf 'Auf der Suche' deutete. Und dass Ginnys Platz auf der Uhr leer war.  
  
Schmerzlich wandte er den Blick ab. Obwohl er glaubte, ihren Tod akzeptiert zu haben, so kam dieser unerträgliche Schmerz unregelmäßig und immer dann, wenn er ihn am wenigsten erwartete, zu ihm zurück und dann fühlte er sich, als würde ihm plötzlich die Luft zum Atmen fehlen.  
  
„So, das wäre erledigt, sie dürften bald alle zurück sein.", riss Mrs. Weasley ihn aus seinen Gedanken und Harry zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.  
  
„Ist Sirius schon da?", fragte er.  
  
Mrs. Weasley nickte. „Ja, er kam, kurz nachdem du verschwunden bist."  
  
In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und drei Gestalten wirbelten in die Küche. „Oh Gott, Harry, da bist du ja!", hörte er Hermine Grangers Stimme undeutlich unter einem Wollschal hervorklingen. Ihre Haare waren weiß vor Schnee und ihr Gesicht war gerötet. Sie stürmte auf Harry zu und zog ihn fest in ihre Arme.  
  
„Hermine, mir geht's gut.", versuchte Harry seine beste Freundin zu beruhigen, doch das bewirkte nur, dass Hermine ihn noch fester an sich drückte.  
  
„Ich bin echt froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist.", sagte auch die andere Gestalt, die sich mittlerweile als Harrys bester Freund Ron Weasley entpuppt hatte. Schmelzender Schnee tropfte aus seinen roten Haaren und seine blauen Augen leuchteten vor Erleichterung.  
  
Als die dritte Person ihre Mütze abgenommen und den Schal von ihrem Gesicht gewickelt hatte, erkannte Harry Rons ältesten Bruder Bill. Seine langen roten Haare waren zu einem Zopf zusammengefasst und er trug eine dicke Jacke aus einem lederartigen Stoff, der Harry an eine Drachenhaut erinnerte.  
  
Hermine hatte ihn mittlerweile wieder losgelassen und betrachtete ihn argwöhnisch. „Wo warst du?"  
  
„Spazieren.", wich Harry aus.   
  
Erneut ging die Tür und Fred und George Weasley betraten die Küche.  
  
„Du hast echt Nerven, weißt du das?", fragte Fred grinsend und zog sich die Handschuhe aus.  
  
„Leute, ich war nur kurz spazieren. Ich bin, glaub ich, alt genug, um das zu tun, oder?", Harry wurde langsam leicht ärgerlich. Er verstand ja, dass sie sich Sorgen gemacht hatten, doch seiner Meinung nach übertrieben sie es ein wenig.  
  
„Es ist nur so, dass du hättest Bescheid sagen können.", erklärte Bill ruhig.   
  
Unter seinem Blick fühlte Harry ein schlechtes Gewissen in sich aufsteigen. „Es tut mir Leid. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen.", sagte er leise.  
  
„Wo ist Sirius?", schaltete sich Mrs. Weasley ein.   
  
„Ich bin hier.", mit diesen Worten betrat Sirius Black, Harrys Patenonkel, die Küche, die langsam aber sicher etwas zu klein für all die Leute wurde.   
  
Während er sich eine schwarze Mütze vom Kopf zog sah er Harry prüfend an. „Wir reden später darüber, okay?"  
  
Harry nickte, schaffte es aber doch nicht ganz, seinem Patenonkeln so offen wie er es gerne gehabt hätte, in die Augen zu schauen.   
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Meg war Severus durch die Gänge von Hogwarts gefolgt. Es war immer wieder ein seltsames Gefühl, nach so langer Zeit wieder hier zu sein. Hier, wo sie den größten Teil ihrer Jugend verbracht hatte. Sie hätte den Weg zu den Kerkern auch im Schlaf gefunden, war sie doch selbst eine ehemalige Slytherin.   
  
Severus war ihr sozusagen davongelaufen, doch sie wusste, wo sein Büro lag. Und sie wusste, dass er wusste, dass sie ihm gefolgt war.  
  
Meg stieß ein leichtes Seufzen aus. Warum war er nur so verdammt kompliziert? Sie kam zu dem Gang, in dem seine Räume lagen und musste lächeln, als sie sah, dass er die Tür zu seinem Büro aufgelassen hatte. Leise trat sie ein. Severus stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr an der Feuerstelle für seine Zaubertränke. Im Kamin flackerte ein kleines Feuer, das den Raum in wohlige Wärme tauchte. Auf dem steinernen Boden lagen schwarze Teppiche, eine Wand war vollkommen mit Regalen bedeckt, die sich unter den vielen Büchern zu biegen schienen, die Möbel waren aus dunklem Eichenholz und an den Raum grenzten zwei weitere Türen, von denen Meg vermutete, dass sie ins Bad und das Schlafzimmer führten.  
  
Das auffallendste im ganzen Raum war aber sicherlich der kleine Tisch, der in der Mitte einer Sofagarnitur stand: er war aus Stein und der Sockel bestand aus drei Schlangen, die sich gegenseitig umwanden.  
  
Meg richtete ihren Blick wieder auf Severus. Er hatte ihr noch immer den Rücken zugewandt und schien sie nicht bemerkt zu haben. Doch sie wusste es besser: er wusste, dass sie hinter ihm stand.   
  
Und er hielt es nicht für nötig, ihr seine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Erneut seufzte sie.  
  
„Du weißt schon, dass du Minerva mit deinen Kommentaren zur Weißglut treibst, oder?", fragte sie schließlich.  
  
„Und?", entgegnete er ungerührt.  
  
Meg verdrehte daraufhin entnervt die Augen. Doch hatte sie mit etwas anderem gerechnet? Nein.  
  
„Willst du darüber reden?"  
  
„Über was?"  
  
„Darüber, was dir auf der Seele liegt.", sie kannte Severus mittlerweile schon lange genug, um zu wissen, wann es ihm schlecht ging. Noch schlechter als üblich. Meist zeigte sich das in seinem übertriebenen Sarkasmus und einer besonders schlechten Laune.  
  
Sie konnte beinah fühlen, wie Severus ob ihres Kommentars höhnisch lächelte. „Welche Seele?", entgegnete er, die Stimme voller Zynismus.   
  
Meg schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. „Jetzt sind wir also wieder an dem Punkt."  
  
Ihr Gegenüber schwieg beharrlich.  
  
„Severus, ich kann verstehen, dass du wütend bist, weil Dumbledore in Askaban ist. Aber daran sind weder ich noch die anderen Mitglieder im Orden Schuld! Also lass deine Wut nicht an uns aus, sondern geh zu Fudge und bind' es dem auf die Nase!", forderte Meg heftig.  
  
„Würdest du mich jetzt bitte allein lassen, ich muss den Trank für den Werwolf fertig machen.", Severus wirkte weiterhin vollkommen unbeteiligt, als habe er ihre letzte Bemerkung überhaupt nicht registriert.  
  
„Du bist so ein Sturkopf!", fuhr Meg ihn an.  
  
Doch als er auch daraufhin nichts erwiderte, wandte sie sich wutschnaubend ab, verließ sein Büro und knallte die Tür dabei laut hinter sich ins Schloss.  
  
  


* * * *  
  
  
Mit einem leisen Lächeln im Gesicht, von dem man nicht sagen konnte, ob es Anerkennung oder Amüsement entsprang, blätterte er durch die dünne Zeitschrift in seinen Händen. Sein Lächeln verwandelte sich allerdings in eindeutigen Spott, als er eine der Überschriften las: _Lord Voldemort wieder auferstanden – was wir dagegen tun können._  
  
Manche Menschen bildeten sich tatsächlich ein, etwas gegen den Dunklen Lord unternehmen zu können. Und er hatte sich in den letzten Tagen schon oft gefragt, ob vielleicht auch er –  
  
„Master Malfoy, Ihr Tee, Sir.", quiekte eine hohe Stimme und riss den Jungen damit aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
Draco Malfoy hob den Kopf und strich sich das helle blonde Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Stell ihn auf den Tisch.", befahl er dem Hauselfen, der der Aufforderung sofort nachkam, mit einem kalten und verächtlichen Blick in den schiefergrauen Augen.  
  
„Wünscht Master Malfoy noch etwas, Sir?", fragte der Hauself ängstlich und schaute seinen Herrn demütig an.  
  
Draco lächelte ob der panischen Verschrecktheit in den Augen des kleinen Dienstboten. „Nein, lass mich allein."  
  
Mit einer letzten tiefen Verbeugung wandte der Hauself sich um und verließ die Bibliothek, in die Draco sich zurückgezogen hatte.  
  
Mit einem gelangweilten Seufzen wandte sich Draco wieder dem Heft zu. Es mochte vielleicht ganz amüsant sein, die Dienerschaft in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen, doch auf die Dauer wurde auch das langweilig. Er schlug das Heft zu.  
  
Die _Weiße Rose_. Eine Widerstandsgruppe, die es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, den Dunklen Lord öffentlich anzugreifen und ihre Hassparolen gegen ihn in alle Welt hinauszuposaunen. Im Gegensatz zum _Tagespropheten_, dessen Redakteure oftmals zu ängstlich waren, sich richtig gegen Voldemort auszusprechen, war die _Weiße Rose_ die einzig wahre Widerstandszeitung der magischen Welt. Und ihre Mitglieder lebten in Anbetracht von Voldemorts Rache in ständiger Gefahr.  
  
Seine Vater Lucius hatte die Zeitung nach Voldemorts Wiederaufstieg sofort abonniert, um zum einen den Schein eines angesehen Ministeriumsmitarbeiters zu wahren, zum anderen, um immer über den Widerstand auf dem Laufenden zu sein.   
  
Draco stand auf und warf die Zeitung in den Papierkorb. 

Dann wanderte er durch die Reihen der unzähligen Bücherregale in der hauseigenen Bibliothek von Malfoy Manor. Sein Vater war der Meinung, jede angesehene Familie müsse eine eigene Bücherei besitzen und im Grunde genommen war dieser Raum der schönste im ganzen Haus.  
  
Die Tische und Regale waren aus Kirschholz; die Sessel und Sofas aus schwarzem Leder, der Parkettboden war mit schweren, dunkelgrünen Teppichen ausgelegt und alle Kerzen, die den Raum erleuchteten, standen in Haltern aus dunkel angelaufenem Silber. An den Wänden hingen Gemälde vorheriger Generationen, die Decke war mit Szenerien aus Voldemorts früherer Schreckensherrschaft bemalt (die natürlich nur dann offen zu sehen waren, wenn es keine Folgen nach sich ziehen würde) und eine große Treppe führte zu einer Empore, auf der weitere Bücherregale standen und auf der sich, gut versteckt, der Eingang zu den Räumen befand, die die Familie Malfoy ohne Wenn und Aber als Schwarze Magier ausgezeichnet hätten.   
  
Alle Bücher hatten ausnahmslos mit Schwarzer Magie und der Geschichte der magischen Welt zu tun.   
  
Draco hatte endlich das Buch gefunden, das er gesucht hatte und zog es aus dem Regal. Es war grün eingebunden und goldene Buchstaben verkündeten den Titel des Buches: _Avada Kedavra.   
_  
Er setzte sich an den nächsten Tisch, öffnete das Buch und las das Vorwort:  
  


Mühevoller Tod  
  
Wie leicht kannst du sein  
  
Grünes Licht  
  
Kein Geräusch  
  
Auf leisen Sohlen wandelt das Ende  
  
Schwärzester Fluch  
  
Von machtvoller Hand gesprochen  
  
Bereitest du den Weg   
  
In Himmel und Hölle 

  
  
Sein Vater hatte ihn dazu aufgefordert, bis zum Ende der Weihnachtsferien zumindest zwei der drei Verbotenen Flüche zu beherrschen. Den Imperius-Fluch hatte er bereits erlernt, er war nicht weiter schwierig gewesen.  
  
Doch die anderen beiden bereiteten ihm Probleme. Aus Gründen der magischen Unfähigkeit, wie Lucius vermutete. Draco lachte innerlich höhnisch aus. Magische Unfähigkeit! Und das ihm, Draco Malfoy! Eigentlich sollte er jedoch froh sein, dass sein Vater die wahren Gründe nicht kannte. Solange er nur davon ausging, dass sein Sohn zu untalentiert war, die Flüche zu beherrschen, blieb er wenigstens noch am Leben.   
  
„Draco?", ertönte plötzlich die Stimme seiner Mutter Narcissa.  
  
Draco verdrehte die Augen zur Decke und schlug das Buch zu. „Ich bin hier, Mutter."  
  
Dann stand er auf und ging um die Regale herum wieder nach vorne. Narcissa stand in einem Kleid aus rotem Samt in der Tür, im Gesicht denselben scharfen und arroganten Blick, den auch Draco so gut beherrschte.  
  
„Was machst du, Draco?", fragte sie. Ihre blauen Augen blickten ihren Sohn misstrauisch an.  
  
„Ich lese. Das Buch über den Todesfluch.", erklärte Draco.   
  
Und nun lächelte Narcissa. Doch es war kein warmes und liebvolles Lächeln, sondern ein Lächeln, aus dem nur kalter Stolz sprach. „Gut. Dein Vater kommt bald nach Hause. Und ich erwarte, dass du beim Abendessen anwesend bist. Er hat Neuigkeiten."   
  
Draco nickte und war froh, als seine Mutter ihn wieder allein ließ. Sie war eine Todesserin, ebenso wie sein Vater ein Todesser war und sie waren stolz darauf. Sehr stolz, um es genau zu sagen. Und Draco war stolz auf sie. Denn war man nicht immer stolz auf seine Eltern?  
  
Doch seit Beginn der Ferien . . .  
  
Draco unterbrach seinen Gedankengang mit einem energischen _Stopp_. Er war stolz auf seine Eltern. Und er brachte ihnen Respekt entgegen.   
  
Die Tatsache, dass er seit Beginn der Ferien gezwungenermaßen hatte anfangen müssen, nachzudenken, ignorierte er.   
  
  
* * * *  
  
  


„Harry, kannst du bitte die Teller ins Wohnzimmer tragen, Hermine, nimm bitte das Besteck und du Ron, kümmere dich um die Gläser.", Mrs. Weasley rannte geschäftig in der Küche auf und ab, rührte einmal in dem Topf, nahm einmal den Deckel von einem anderen, und sah aus, als stünde sie kurz vor einem Herzinfarkt.  
  
Die drei Freunde kamen ihrer Aufforderung deshalb ziemlich schnell nach und trugen Teller, Besteck und Gläser ins Wohnzimmer des Fuchsbaus, wo Bill gerade damit beschäftigt war, den Tisch so zu verzaubern, dass alle an ihm Platz hatten, während Fred und George ihm altkluge Tipps gaben.   
  
„Du musst das anders machen, Bill, so haben wir doch keinen Platz! Denk dran, dass Dad auch noch kommt.", sagte Fred gerade und George grinste nur, als er Bills verzweifelten Blick bemerkte.  
  
„Ich frage mich echt, wie ich es so lange mit euch unter einem Dach ausgehalten habe! Nächstes Jahr mache ich es wie Charlie und Percy und bleibe einfach in Ägypten!", erwiderte Bill, augenscheinlich vollkommen entnervt.  
  
„Wo sind Charlie und Percy eigentlich?", fragte Harry und stellte die Teller auf den Tisch.  
  
„Percy meint, das Ministerium käme in keinem Fall ohne ihn aus . . .", antwortete George sarkastisch.  
  
„ . . . Und Charlies Drachen in Rumänien sind gerade in der Brunftzeit. Er kann sie nicht alleine lassen.", fuhr Fred fort.  
  
„Ist eigentlich schade, dass Charlie nicht da ist.", fand Ron.  
  
„Und Percy hätte ich auch gerne wiedergesehen.", meinte Hermine, worauf ihr die anderen entsetzte Blicke zuwarfen. „Was?", fragte sie unschuldig.   
  
Fred schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie will Percy wiedersehen . . . Hast du Fieber, Hermine?"  
  
Hermine lächelte. „Nein, aber ich mag ihn."   
  
Harry bemerkte Rons Blick, den dieser ihr daraufhin zuwarf und grinste in sich hinein. Wenn man es nur irgendwie arrangieren könnte, dass die beiden unter dem Mistelzweig landeten . . .   
  
In diesem Moment betrat Sirius das Zimmer. „Soll ich euch helfen?", fragte er.  
  
„Sie können mir in der Küche helfen, Sirius.", entgegnete Mrs. Weasley, die gerade ins Wohnzimmer gewuselt war und eine Schüssel voller Schokoladenpudding auf den Tisch gestellt hatte.  
  
Sirius nickte und folgte der kleinen Frau in die Küche, während man von dort die Tür aufgehen hörte und die Stimme Arthur Weasleys erklang. „Sie können Ihre Jacke hier hinhängen, Remus.", sagte er.  
  
Harry warf Ron und Hermine einen irritierten Blick zu. Remus? Doch seine beiden Freunde zuckten nur die Schultern.  
  
Die drei gingen in die Küche und sahen, wie ihr Lehrer für _Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste _Mrs. Weasley gerade einen Strauß Blumen überreichte.  
  
„Danke, Remus, aber das wäre wirklich nicht nötig gewesen.", meinte Mrs. Weasley daraufhin und Harry hätte schwören können, dass sie dank dem Lächeln auf Remus' Gesicht ein wenig errötete.  
  
„Remus! Was machst du hier?", fragte Sirius nun erstaunt und zog seinen Freund in eine überschwängliche Umarmung.  
  
„Ersticken, wenn du mich nicht gleich loslässt.", entgegnete Remus nach Luft schnappend und Sirius ließ ihn grinsend wieder los.  
  
„Also?"  
  
„Arthur hat mich eingeladen.", erklärte Remus, dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit Harry, Ron und Hermine zu. „Hallo, ihr Drei."  
  
Während die Drei noch seinen Gruß erwiderten, ertönte aus dem Wohnzimmer ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm und kurze Zeit darauf das Lachen der Zwillinge und Bills wutschnaubende Stimme. „Fred! George! Könnt ihr eure verdammten Scherzartikel nicht woanders liegen lassen?!"  
  
Als Harry und die anderen das Wohnzimmer betraten, bot sich ihnen das pure Chaos: Fred und George kugelten sich beinah auf dem Boden, so sehr wurden sie von Lachanfällen geschüttelt und Bill lag mitten in einem Durcheinander aus Tischdecken, Tellern, Gläsern, Bestecken und zerbrochenem Holz.  
  
„Was ist hier los?", donnerte Mr. Weasley und augenblicklich verstummten die Zwillinge. Nur ihre hochroten Köpfe und ein unterdrücktes Prusten wies darauf hin, dass sie ihr Lachen nur mühsam zurückhalten konnten.  
  
„Fred und George haben einen ihrer Zaubererscherze auf dem Boden liegen lassen.", informierte ihn Bill.  
  
„Und du bist darüber gestolpert und in den Tisch gefallen.", fuhr Sirius fort und Harry warf ihm einen schnellen Blick zu. In Sirius Augen blitzte es und man erkannte, dass auch er nur mühsam ein Lachen zurückhielt. Harry grinste. Als ehemaligem Marauder konnten ihm die Scherze der Zwillinge nur Recht sein.  
  
„Du hast es erfasst.", erwiderte Bill sarkastisch und stand auf.  
  
„Ich mache mir hier die Arbeit, bereite alles vor und gebe mir Mühe, alles so perfekt wie möglich zu machen und ihr habt nichts Besseres zu tun, als das alles mit einem eurer unnützen Scherze zunichte zu machen?!", polterte Mrs. Weasley mit einem Mal und Harry war wieder einmal erstaunt, wie wütend die kleine Frau werden konnte.  
  
„Mum, es tut uns Leid, wir . . .", begann Fred, doch seine Mutter unterbrach ihn.  
  
„Ihr geht jetzt sofort nach draußen und befreit die Wege vom Neuschnee! Ohne Magie! Wenn das Essen fertig ist, könnt ihr wieder rein kommen!"  
  
Fred und George sahen sich kurz an und kamen wohl zu dem Schluss, dass ein Widerspruch nichts bringen würde, außer die Wut ihrer Mutter noch mehr zu steigern und so fügten sie sich.  
  
„Wir werden dieses Chaos in Ordnung bringen, kümmern Sie sich nur um das Essen, Molly.", warf Remus ein und Mrs. Weasley warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu.  
  
Harry sah Ron grinsend an. „Also eins steht fest: Weihnachten bei euch ist alles, nur nicht langweilig."  
  
  
Wenig später saßen sie alle an dem großen, festlich gedeckten Tisch, der sich beinah bog unter den vielen Speisen, die Mrs. Weasley zubereitet hatte.  
  
Fred und George saßen ruhig nebeneinander und bekamen immer wieder funkelnde Blicke von Mrs. Weasley zugeworfen, doch mittlerweile konnte auch sie über den Anblick lachen, den Bill geboten hatte.  
  
Mit einem Mal legte Mr. Weasley sein Besteck sinken und sah einmal in die Runde. Er wirkte plötzlich unbehaglich und als fühle er sich nicht wohl in seiner Haut.   
  
„Arthur, was ist denn?", fragte Mrs. Weasley besorgt, als sie den Blick ihres Mannes bemerkte.  
  
„Hat . . . einer von euch heute schon den Tagespropheten gelesen?", fragte er und bekam als Antwort allgemeines Kopfschütteln.  
  
Als Harry darauf hin die Gesichter vor Sirius und Remus sah, wusste er, dass etwas passiert sein musste.  
  
„Ich habe es in dem Durcheinander ganz vergessen, aber . . . sie . . . haben Dumbledore nach Askaban gebracht."  
  
Ungläubiges Schweigen legte sich über den Tisch und Harry, der die entsetzten Blicke der anderen sah, wusste, dass er nicht minder geschockt wirkte.  
  
„Wie bitte?!", fragte Bill.  
  
„Sie haben Dumbledore nach Askaban gebracht?!"  
  
„Warum?!"  
  
„Das können sie doch nicht machen!"  
  
Mr. Weasley schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich fürchte, du hast Unrecht, Ron, sie können es. Und sie haben es getan. Dumbledore wird für die verstorbenen Schüler in Hogwarts verantwortlich gemacht. Und Fudge hat das Erste getan, was ihm in den Sinn kam."  
  
„Die Dementoren haben Askaban aber verlassen, oder?", wollte Harry wissen.  
  
„Ja.", antwortete Remus. „Sie stehen unter Voldemorts Kommando."  
  
„Und was wird getan, um ihn da rauszuholen?", wollte Mrs. Weasley wissen.  
  
„Wir sind dabei, alles zu tun, was in unserer Macht steht. Aber Fudge lässt nicht mit sich reden und momentan wird Dumbledore noch zu sehr bewacht, als das wir in mit Gewalt herausholen könnten.", antwortete Sirius.   
  
„Wer wird unser neuer Schulleiter?", warf Hermine ein.  
  
Mr. Weasley und Remus sahen sich unbehaglich an. „Es ist besser, wenn ihr das noch nicht wisst und es erst mit den anderen Schülern erfahrt.", wich Mr. Weasley aus.  
  
„Aber, Dad . . .", begann George.  
  
„Nein, George. Der Phönixorden hat angeordnet, dass es niemand erfährt, und dabei bleibt es."  
  
George wirkte beleidigt, sagte aber nichts mehr.  
  
Die restliche Zeit des Essens verlief ruhig, jeder von ihnen hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.   
  
Harry konnte immer noch nicht richtig fassen, was Mr. Weasley ihnen vor wenigen Minuten erzählt hatte. Es war schon unverantwortlich gewesen, Dumbledore als Direktor von Hogwarts zu entlassen, doch ihn auch noch in das berüchtigtste Gefängnis der magischen Welt zu sperren, grenzte beinah schon an Wahnsinn.   
  
Als die anderen fertig mit Essen waren und sie Mrs. Weasley noch in der Küche geholfen hatten, wollte Harry gerade mit Ron und Hermine nach oben gehen, als sein Blick auf Sirius fiel, der ihm mit einem leichten Kopfnicken bedeutete, ihm zu folgen.  
  
„Geht schon mal hoch, ich komme gleich.", meinte Harry zu seinen beiden Freunden und schnappte sich noch seine Jacke, als er bemerkte, dass Sirius nach draußen ging.  
  
Er fand seinen Patenonkel auf einer Bank im verschneiten Garten der Weasley und setzte sich zu ihm.  
  
„Es geht um vorhin, nicht wahr?", begann Harry nach einer Weile.  
  
Sirius sah ihn an. „Du warst auf dem Friedhof?"  
  
Ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über Harrys Gesicht und er nickte. Hatte er geglaubt, Sirius etwas vormachen zu können? Ausgerechnet ihm?  
  
„Ich . . . musste einfach dorthin. Zu . . . ihr . . . verstehst du das?", fragte Harry leise.  
  
„Ja.", erwiderte Sirius. „Ich verstehe dich. Aber . . . du kannst nicht gehen, ohne überhaupt jemandem Bescheid zu sagen, dass du gehst.", fuhr er kopfschüttelnd fort.  
  
Harry richtete seinen Blick auf seinen Patenonkel und ein ärgerlicher Ausdruck hatte sich in seine grünen Augen gelegt. „Sirius, ich bin glaube ich alt genug . . ."  
  
„Nein, verdammt noch mal, du bist scheinbar noch nicht alt genug!", explodierte Sirius mit einem Mal, sprang von der Bank auf und funkelte Harry wutentbrannt an. „Sonst würdest du nicht so verantwortungslos handeln und einfach verschwinden, ohne jemandem zu sagen, wohin du gehst!"  
  
Und obwohl Harry die Sorge in Sirius' Augen erkennen konnte, aus der dessen Wut resultierte, war er nicht bereit, nachzugeben. Er war nicht bereit, sich wie ein kleines Kind behandeln zu lassen. „Ich war nur spazieren! Was hätte ich denn sagen sollen?! 'Ich geh mal kurz zum Grab meiner Freundin und bin in zwei Stunden wieder da'?!", schrie Harry zurück.  
  
„Du warst weg! Alleine! Kannst du dir vorstellen, welche Sorgen wir uns um dich gemacht haben?! Du bist Teil einer Prophezeiung, die unsere Welt zerstören kann und du hast zwei Todfeinde, die dich lieber heute als morgen in ihre Finger bekommen würden! Waren dir die letzten Monate denn nicht Warnung genug?!"   
  
„Ich lasse mich nicht von euch in einen goldenen Käfig sperren! Du kannst mir nichts befehlen, Sirius, du bist nicht mein Vater!"  
  
Sirius fuhr mit einer jähen Bewegung zurück und nach einem kurzen Augenblick legte sich plötzlich eine angespannte Ruhe über seine Gesichtszüge. „Wenn du das so siehst, ist ja alles geklärt.", sagte er mit einer erzwungenen ruhigen Stimme, wandte sich ab und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.  
  
Harry sah ihm nach und konnte nicht fassen, was er eben gesagt hatte.  
  
  


* * * *

tbc . . .

* * * *

Sodele, das war's wieder. Wäre lieb von euch, wenn ihr mir ein kurzes Feedback schickt *lieb guckt*. Und vielleicht auch – an alle, die „Das letzte Geheimnis?" gelesen haben – was ihr von dem veränderten Stil mit den verschiedenen Blickwinkeln haltet. Ich fands irgendwie interessanter, als alles immer nur aus Harrys Sicht zu schreiben. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!


	4. Kapitel2

**Titel: **Todesengel; Kapitel 2

**Disclaimer: **Die Idee, dass Narcissa Malfoy eine geborene Lestrange ist, habe ich aus Yamatos Geschichte „Amicus Draconis", ist also ebenfalls nicht meinem Kopf entsprungen. Danke an dieser Stelle, dass ich das verwenden durfte (*grinst zu Yama rüber*)! Der Rest: siehe Anmerkungen vor dem Prolog.

**Altersfreigabe: **R bezw. FSK16

****

**Neue Entwicklungen**

****

Abenddämmerung hatte sich über das Land gelegt, am Horizont glühten die Wolken in einem leuchtenden Orangerot und ließen den tristen grauen Himmel noch dunkler erscheinen. Unter heftigen Windböen schlugen Wellen wütend gegen die Klippen und zerschellten donnernd an dem grau-braunen Gestein. 

Eine in die Klippen gehauene Treppe führte von der grasbewachsenen Ebene durch spitze Felsen hindurch bis vor die breite Flügeltür aus dunklem Eichenholz, die den Eingang zu einem der architektonisch eindrucksvollsten Gebäude Englands bildete. 

Malfoy Manor, eingehauen in das massive Gestein der Klippen vor Ilfracombe, seine Wände nur aus naturbelassenen Felsen bestehend, war eine Mischung aus einem alten Herrenhaus und einer kleinen Burg. Bereits im dreizehnten Jahrhundert erbaut, hatte es in seiner nunmehr beinah siebenhundertjährigen Existenz Überflutungen überstanden, Seeschlachten miterlebt und war selbst unter den größten Stürmen nicht zerbrochen. Kalt und unnahbar thronte es auf den Felsen und beinah erhaben trotzte es allen Widerständen. 

Die riesige Eingangshalle umfasste zwei Stockwerke und endete mit einer Decke aus unregelmäßigen Gesteinsschichten. Der Boden war ausgelegt mit schwarzem Marmor, der immer wieder mit grünen, türkisen und blauen Kristallen durchsetzt war. Eine ausladende Treppe führte in das obere Stockwerk, das Geländer bestand aus einzelnen Säulen in ebenfalls dunklem Marmor; direkt daneben führte eine Treppe nach unten in die Kerker. 

Wandte man sich von der Halle aus nach links, gelangte man in die Bibliothek. Wandte man sich nach rechts, erreichte man durch einen Rundbogen hindurch den Salon, in dem Lucius Malfoy seine Gäste zu empfangen pflegte. Weiter gelangte man von dort in einen dunklen Gang, der sich, lediglich durch Fackeln erhellt, in vielen Windungen und Biegungen durch das Erdgeschoss schlängelte. Von ihm gingen erneut einzelne Rundbögen ab, die ebenfalls immer wieder in eindrucksvolle, prachtvoll ausgestattete Räume führten.

Am Ende des Ganges führte ein Durchgang in einen großen, rechteckigen Speisesaal, dessen steinerner Boden fein säuberlich glatt und eben gehauen worden war. Auch die Wand bestand zu einem Drittel aus Stein, bevor sie in dunkelgrüne Tapeten überging, durch die sich feine Muster aus silbrigen Fäden zogen.  

Ebenfalls in die natürliche Felswand gehauen waren einzelne Fenster, deren kristallene Scheiben im Licht der vielen Kerzen funkelten und die verziert wurden durch schwere Vorhänge aus dunkelrotem, beinah schwarz erscheinendem Samt. 

An einem langen Tisch aus Ebenholz wurde eben das Abendessen serviert.

Draco saß an einer der beiden langen Tischseiten und starrte auf sein Glas, in dem sich ein trockener Rosé-Wein befand. Er hatte keine große Lust, seinen Vater Lucius anzuschauen, in dessen Blick er doch nichts anderes lesen würde als den stummen Befehl, sich endlich ein bisschen mehr anzustrengen. Denn sicher hatte Narcissa ihm bereits von den „Fortschritten" erzählt, die er im Bezug auf die Unverzeihlichen Flüche machte. 

„Du warst heute in Askaban?", fragte Narcissa ihren Mann und nun hob Draco interessiert den Kopf. 

Lucius nickte, während er ein Stück von seinem Fasan abschnitt. „Fudge gab mir heute morgen zu verstehen, ich sei einer der wenigen im Ministerium, dem er noch vertrauen könnte.", ein höhnisches Lächeln überzog seine Lippen. „Aus diesem Grund durfte ich ihn begleiten."

„Wie geht es Girard und Amelie?"

Draco verdrehte unmerklich die Augen. Girard Lestrange, der Bruder seiner Mutter, und dessen Frau Amelie waren Voldemort so treu ergeben gewesen, dass sie nach Askaban gewandert waren, als sie nach ihrer Verhaftung nichts getan hatten, um ihre Verbrechen zu verleugnen. Dracos Meinung nach war das der idiotischste Fehler, den die beiden je hatten machen können. Wären sie freigesprochen worden, hätten sie Voldemort schon früher zu seiner Wiederauferstehung verhelfen können, aber so . . . 

„Ich habe sie gesehen. Beiden scheint es trotz der Umstände relativ gut zu gehen. Natürlich wissen sie nicht mehr, wer sie sind und wo sie sind, doch im Gegensatz zu anderen Gefangen wissen sie wenigstens noch, worüber sie reden. Wenn sie reden.", erklärte Lucius nüchtern.

Narcissa warf ihm einen kalten Blick zu. „Du solltest nicht so über meinen Bruder reden."

Lucius erwiderte ihren Blick ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. „Es ist wie es ist."

Draco fragte sich gerade, warum er eigentlich hier war und sein Essen nicht wie in den letzten Tagen in der Bibliothek einnahm, als sein Vater seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn richtete.

„Was macht deine Aufgabe?"

Tu doch nicht so, als hätte Mutter dir noch nicht alles erzählt, dachte Draco widerwillig, antwortete aber: „Ich habe heute mit dem Buch über den Todesfluch angefangen."

„Du sollst nicht lesen, du sollst die Flüche erlernen."

Draco verkniff sich eine beißende Bemerkung. „Ich bemühe mich, Vater."

„Anscheinend nicht genug.", meinte Lucius ungerührt.

Draco senkte den Kopf, sodass Lucius seine zornfunkelnden Augen nicht sehen konnte. Doch bei dem, was sein Vater als nächstes sagte, hatte er sofort wieder die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit seines Sohnes:

„Seine Lordschaft will dich sehen." 

Draco setzte den nüchternsten Gesichtsausdruck auf, zu dem er im Stande war. „Wann?"

„In den nächsten Tagen.", erwiderte Lucius und schien nichts weiter dazu sagen zu wollen.

Draco richtete seinen Blick wieder auf den Teller. Nun trat also das ein, worauf er schon seit den Sommerferien gewartete hatte. Voldemort wollte ihn sehen. Und obgleich er mit einem Gefühl der Aufregung und freudigen Erwartung gerechnet hatte, sobald er es erfahren würde, wusste er jetzt nicht, was er davon halten sollte.

„Er will dich zu einem Todesser machen. Noch nicht sofort, aber in absehbarer Zeit. Und ich erwarte, dass du deinem Namen Ehre machst.", informierte ihn Lucius schließlich noch.

Und zu einem Sklaven wirst, wie du einer bist, fuhr Draco fort, doch er hütete sich, diese Gedanken laut auszusprechen. 

Stattdessen hob er den Kopf und sah Lucius fest in die Augen. „Ich werde meiner Familie gerecht werden, Vater."     

****

Rubeus Hagrid sah grimmig zum wolkenverhangenen Himmel hinauf. Es schien, als wollten die Wolken jeden Moment ihre Schleusen öffnen, um eine zweite Sintflut über die Erde zu schicken. 

Es war verrückt: der Süden Englands versank in Schneemassen, die in der Geschichte ihresgleichen suchten und der hohe Norden war schon seit Wochen mit heftigen und beinah ununterbrochenen Regenfällen gestraft.

Mit einem Seufzen wandte Hagrid sich zu seiner Begleiterin um. „Alles in Ordnung, Olympe?" 

Madame Maxime, Leiterin der Hexenakademie Beauxbatons in Frankreich und eine Frau von nicht minder geringerer Statur als Hagrid, hatte einen blauen Regenschirm in einer ihrer großen Hände und stapfte mit finsterem Blick über den schlammigen Weg. „Mir geht es gut, 'agrid.", erwiderte sie ungehalten.

Hagrid konnte ein gutmütiges Lachen nicht zurückhalten. „Wir sind bald da. Und wenn wir Glück haben, sind die Riesen noch nicht auf ihrer allmorgendlichen Jagd."

Olympe nickte, schwieg allerdings.

Seit einem halben Jahr hatte er zusammen mit Olympe den Riesen regelmäßige Besuche abgestattet. Dumbledore hatte ihnen aufgetragen, sie für die Sache der Weißen Magie zu gewinnen und zu verhindern, dass sie sich erneut Voldemort anschlossen.

Doch die Riesen waren nicht bereit gewesen, den Zauberern ihre Verbannung ins Kaledonische Gebirge im höchsten Norden Schottlands und die Bannzauber um dieses Gebiet zu vergeben. Vor allem Fridwulfa, Hagrids Mutter, die Hagrid zu einem Halbriesen machte und die Anführerin ihres Stammes war, hatte sich hartnäckig dagegen gesträubt. 

Hagrid hatte ihre Beweggründe verstanden. Auch er wäre nicht bereit dazu gewesen, der magischen Welt ohne zu Zögern zu helfen, wenn diese ein Problem hatte, bei dem sie mit einem Mal die Hilfe derjenigen bedurfte, die sie vor fünfzehn Jahren verbannt hatten.

An diesem heutigen Tag würde der Stamm seiner Mutter wahrscheinlich seine endgültige Entscheidung treffen und Hagrid konnte nur hoffen, dass seine und Olympes Argumentation in den letzten Monaten geholfen hatte.

Im grauen Nebel vor sich erkannte Hagrid nun die Umrisse des Riesendorfes. Es war eingebettet in ein kleines Tal, an dessen Ende sich einer der typisch schottischen Gebirgsseen befand. Immer mehr Hütten, errichtet aus Holz und Lehm und so riesig wie Bäume, tauchten aus dem Dunst vor ihnen auf und Hagrid erkannte inmitten der kreisförmig angeordneten Behausungen eine brennende Feuerstätte, um die sich einige der ältesten Riesen, darunter auch Fridwulfa, versammelt hatten. 

Sie waren furchterregend aussehende Wesen; die Männer trugen lange, wilde und ungekämmte Bärte und ihre Haare waren, wie auch die der Frauen, meist zu einem buschigen Zopf zusammengefasst oder fielen ihnen offen und struppig über den Rücken. Sie waren mindestens sieben Meter groß und kleideten sich in allen möglichen Sorten von braunen und beigefarbenen Tierfellen. Ihre Hände waren groß wie ein durchschnittliches Schwimmbad, die Füße kaum kürzer als ein Oberklassewagen der Muggel. Unter ihren buschigen Augenbrauen blitzen und funkelten Augen in allen Farben und auf ihren Gesichtern stand momentan ein Ausdruck von Unwille und Uneinigkeit. 

Hagrid hatte sich mittlerweile an ihr Aussehen gewöhnt, doch Olympe stieß immer wieder aufs Neue einen leicht entsetzten Laut aus, wenn sie auf die Riesen traf, so auch in diesem Moment.

„'agrid, sie sehen nicht aus, als 'ätten sie es sisch anders überlegt.", bemerkte sie.

Hagrid nickte, doch auf seinem Gesicht lag ein entschlossener Ausdruck. Dumbledore hatte ihm einen Auftrag gegeben und diesen gedachte er zu erfüllen. „Das werden wir erst noch sehen.", verkündete er und trat zielstrebig auf die Versammlung zu.

Olympe folgte ihm nur zögerlich.

„Nun, da bist du, mein Sohn.", erklang Fridwulfas tiefe Stimme und Hagrid richtete die Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Mutter. Sie war eine Frau mit langen braunen Haaren und stechend blauen Augen, die ihn jetzt aufmerksam und misstrauisch musterten.

  „Ich bin hier, um eure Entscheidung zu hören.", erwiderte Hagrid.

Fridwulfa runzelte die Stirn, doch ein anderer Riese, ein Mann mit braunen Haaren und Augen, kam ihrer Antwort zuvor: „Wir werden uns nicht deiner Seite anschließen, Rubeus Hagrid.", verkündete er.

Hagrid spürte, wie Olympe sich neben ihm versteifte und warf ihr einen raschen Blick zu. Ihr hübsches Gesicht war schneeweiß, doch das hinderte sie nicht daran, einen Schritt nach vorne zu treten und dem Mann fest in die Augen zu sehen. „Das 'eißt, ihr werdet eusch 

Du-weißt-schon-wem anschließen?", fragte sie.

Wieder einmal bewunderte Hagrid still ihren großen Mut und sah seine Mutter daraufhin an, eine Antwort erwartend.

„Wir werden uns nicht dem Dunklen Lord anschließen.", erklärte die Riesin. „Wir haben nicht vergessen, dass er uns nicht zur Hilfe kam, als wie diese am dringendsten benötigten. Doch wir werden auch nicht auf der Seite derer kämpfen, die uns an diesen Ort verbannten. Uns geht eure Welt nichts mehr an, entscheidet allein über Sieg oder Niederlage."

Hagrid sah sie an und wusste, dass ihre Entscheidung unumstößlich war. Und obwohl er die Wut der Riesen kannte, wenn man es wagte, ihnen zu widersprechen, tat er genau das: „Euch bittet nicht irgendein Zauberer um Hilfe, sondern Albus Dumbledore! Und ihr wisst, dass er euch damals hat helfen wollen! Ihr seid es ihm schuldig . . .", Hagrid kam nicht dazu, seinen Satz zu Ende zu führen, denn plötzlich fühlte er sich von einer großen Hand am Kragen gepackt und kurze Zeit später baumelte er direkt vor den zornblitzenden Augen seiner Mutter.

„Albus Dumbledore hat _nichts _getan, um uns von diesem Ort zu befreien.", zischte sie. „Wir werden nicht kämpfen. Nicht für den Lord und schon gar nicht für euch." 

Hagrid wusste, dass jeder weitere provozierende Satz sein Ende bedeuten würde und obwohl er schwer schlucken musste, um die Anschuldigungen gegen Dumbledore ohne Verteidigung in der Luft stehen zu lassen, beherrschte er sich. „Wir werden es ausrichten.", sagte er möglichst ohne die Wut in seiner Stimme mitklingen zu lassen.

Fridwulfa nickte und stellte den Wildhüter von Hogwarts wieder auf den sicheren Boden zurück. „Ihr werdet jetzt gehen.", sagte sie noch.

Hagrid und Olympe tauschten einen kurzen Blick, warfen den Riesen noch ein knappes Nicken zu und entfernten sich dann von dem Lagerfeuer, bis das Riesendorf wieder im dichten Nebel verschwunden war.

„Isch denke, wir 'aben ein Problem.", bemerkte Olympe nüchtern und Hagrid musste zugeben, dass sie Recht hatte.

****

Als Harry aufwachte, schien bereits die Sonne durch das Fenster in Rons Zimmer und mit einem ausgiebigen Gähnen setzte er sich auf und griff nach seiner Brille auf dem Nachttisch. Sofort wurden die Umrisse um ihn herum klarer und er erkannte, dass Ron bereits wach in seinem Bett lag und nachdenklich an die Decke starrte.

Als dieser jedoch bemerkte, dass sein Freund aufgewacht war, warf er ihm einen Blick zu und grinste mit einem Mal bis über beide Ohren.

Harry sah ihn irritiert an. „Was?"

„Harry, dein Haar sieht ja generell schlimm aus, aber heute übertrifft es alles, was ich je auf deinem Kopf gesehen habe."

Mit einem Stirnrunzeln stand Harry auf und sah in den winzigen Spiegel an der Wand neben der Tür, woraufhin sein Spiegelbild einen entsetzten und unglaublich lauten Schrei ausstieß. Harry schrak zurück, doch er hatte bereits genug gesehen. Sein Haar, ohnehin schon ohne jegliche erkennbare Ordnung, stand heute noch wirrer als sonst in alle Richtungen ab und sträubte sich widerspenstig gegen jede Glättung, die Harry mit den Händen zu erringen versuchte.

Nach ein paar Minuten, in denen sich auch sein Spiegelbild wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, wandte er sich seufzend vom Spiegel ab. „Zwecklos."

Ron grinste immer noch. Doch dann wurde er ernst. „Du hast dich gestern Abend mit Sirius gestritten, oder?"

Harry warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. „War das so deutlich?"

„Man hat es im ganzen Haus gehört.", bestätigte Ron. 

„Oh.", zu einer anderen Aussage war Harry nicht fähig. Ihm ging durch den Kopf, was er Sirius vorgeworfen hatte. _Du bist nicht mein Vater_. Wie hatte er das sagen können? Sirius war der Einzige, der für ihn einem Vater gleich kam und Harry wusste, dass sein Pate sich nur um ihn sorgte, dass er alles tun wollte, um ihn zu beschützen. Doch bei diesen Gedanken kehrte auch der Zorn wieder zu ihm zurück. Obwohl er bereute, was er gesagt hatte, war er noch immer der Meinung, Recht zu haben. Er _war _kein kleines Kind mehr.

Und nun kehrte auch der Grund für ihren Streit langsam in seine Erinnerung zurück. Sorcery. Die Begegnung auf den Friedhof. Seine drohenden Worte und die Entscheidung, die er selbst getroffen hatte. Er öffnete schon den Mund, um Ron davon zu erzählen, doch nach einem Augenblick schloss er ihn wieder. Er konnte es ihm nicht sagen. Und er wollte es nicht. Er wollte ihm nicht erklären, dass er den Mörder seiner Schwester auf dem Friedhof getroffen hatte, wollte sich nicht mit der Diskussion auseinandersetzen, die daraufhin folgen würde: warum hast du mir das nicht früher gesagt?, wir sollten noch mal auf Friedhof, vielleicht ist er wieder dort, . . . 

Ihm war es zuwider, alles immer und immer wieder sagen zu müssen, all die widersprüchlichen und düsteren Gefühle, die er empfand, immer wieder durchleben zu müssen, wenn er anderen von seinen Erlebnissen erzählte. Er war es Leid, von allen wie ein offenes Buch gelesen zu werden.

Und so verbarg er seine Gefühle und unterdrückte die Zweifel, die ob der Tatsache, dass er seinem besten Freund nichts von dem Treffen mit Sorcery erzählte, in ihm hoch krochen. 

Keine Regung in Harrys Gesicht wies auf seine Gedanken hin und so schien Ron nichts von dem zu bemerken, was im Kopf seines Freundes vor sich ging. Stattdessen sah er Harry nachdenklich an. „Du musst mit Sirius darüber reden. Ihr solltet euch aussprechen.", riet er.

Harry lehnte sich an das Fensterbrett und ließ sich von der Sonne den Rücken wärmen. „Du hast ja Recht.", meinte er. „Aber . . . war es denn wirklich so schlimm?", mit einem fragenden Blick in den grünen Augen sah er Ron an.

Dieser knetete die Bettdecke zwischen seinen Fingern und schaute schließlich zu Harry auf. 

„Na ja . . . natürlich haben wir uns Sorgen um dich gemacht, aber Sirius . . . er war ziemlich nervös, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Er fühlt sich verantwortlich für dich."

Harry seufzte erneut. „Ich weiß . . . Ich sollte wirklich mit ihm reden, oder? Und mich entschuldigen?"

Ron nickte. „Ihr solltet nicht im Streit auseinander gehen.", mit diesen Worten stieg der Jüngste der Weasleys aus seinem Bett und verschwand kurz darauf beinah vollständig in einem kleinen Schrank, um sich Kleidungsstücke für den Tag zusammenzusuchen.

Harry betrachtete ihn und erkannte, wie seltsam erwachsen Ron in letzter Zeit geworden war. Seit Ginnys Tod hatte er sich verändert. Natürlich war er noch immer jähzornig und hatte ein unberechenbares Temperament, doch solch ein Gespräch, wie sie es eben geführt hatten, hätten sie noch vor einigen Wochen nicht halten können. Harry wurde bewusst, dass sein bester Freund sehr viel von seiner früheren Oberflächlichkeit, was die Gefühle anderer anging, verloren hatte. 

In diesem Moment wandte sich Ron ihm wieder zu. Er hatte eine braune Cordhose und den mittlerweile altbekannten Weasley-Pullover in den Händen und auf seinem Gesicht lag nun wieder jenes unbeschwerte und ansteckende Grinsen, dass ihm, so hoffte Harry zumindest, nie abhanden kommen würde.

„Wir sollten uns anziehen und nach unten gehen. Es gibt Geschenke.", sagte Ron mit erwartungsvoll glitzernden Augen.

Harry folgte ihm, als Ron das Zimmer verließ, doch er konnte die Gedanken, die mit einem Mal wieder seinen Kopf überschwemmten und von denen er wusste, dass sie aus dem Streit mit Sirius und der Begegnung mit Sorcery resultierten, nicht unterdrücken. Er hatte sich in den letzten Jahren schon oft gewünscht, ein ganz normaler Junge sein zu können und nicht nur als derjenige angesehen zu werden, der Du-weißt-schon-wen besiegt hatte. Doch noch nie war der Wunsch nach Normalität, nach einem ruhigen Leben fern von Verschwörung, Gefahr und Verrat in ihm so übermächtig gewesen wie an diesem Morgen. 

****

Draco erwachte, weil ein Sonnenstrahl den Weg auf sein linkes Augenlid gefunden hatte. Unwillig begann er zu blinzeln, bis er schließlich die Augen aufschlug und sich aufsetzte. Böse funkelte er den Schlitz zwischen den Vorhängen vor dem Fenster in der steinernen Wand an, schlug aber letztendlich die Satindecke zurück und schwang seine Beine über den Rand des riesigen Bettes aus dunklem Holz, dessen Baldachin von vier schmalen Säulen gehalten wurde. 

Langsam durchquerte er den kleinen runden Raum und steuerte auf das Fenster zu. Obwohl seine Räumlichkeiten im oberen Bereich des Hauses lagen und der Boden und die Wände unregelmäßig und nur grob behauen waren, besaß er jeden Luxus, den er sich wünschen konnte und er liebte die Dunkelheit und die Nostalgie, die nicht nur hier, sondern im gesamten Haus vorherrschten. Er hasste das grelle, verblendende Licht der Sonne, verbarg sich lieber im Schatten und so öffnete er auch nicht die Vorhänge, sondern spähte lediglich kurz nach draußen, um zu erkennen, ob sie heute erneut in Schneemassen zu versinken drohten. Zu seinem Erstaunen hatte die Sonne sich jedoch nicht nur ihren Weg durch eine kleine Wolkenlücke gebahnt, sondern strahlte vielmehr von einem azurblauen Himmel. Missgelaunt schloss er die Vorhänge wieder und wandte sich der Bogentür zu, die in seine weiteren Räume führte. 

Neben seinem Schlafzimmer lag ein größerer Raum, in dem unter einem zweiten Fenster ein Schreibtisch aus Mahagoniholz stand und auf dem sich momentan seine Bücher aus Hogwarts stapelten, da er noch massenweise Hausaufgaben zu erledigen hatte. Außerdem gruppierten sich hier ein Sofa und zwei Sessel aus Leder um einen kleinen Tisch mit einem Sockel aus dunklem Marmor und einer Platte aus purem Kristall, eine mittelalterliche, imposante Standuhr gab in einer Ecke tickende Geräusche von sich und an einer Wand hingen Bücherregale, die sich unter ihrer Last bogen. Der kalte Steinboden war mit schwarzen Teppichen ausgelegt und überall im Raum verteilt standen schulterhohe, mehrarmige Kerzenständer aus angelaufenem Silber, in denen hunderte Kerzen flackerten und Licht spendeten, wenn die Vorhänge, wie es meistens der Fall war, zugezogen waren. 

Durch einen weiteren Rundbogen gelangte er in ein riesiges Badezimmer (vor Blicken schütze ihn eine unsichtbare Barriere in dem Türbogen, durch die außer ihm niemand hindurchsehen konnte, wenn er es nicht wollte); der Boden, das Waschbecken, die Dusche, die in eine sechseckige Badewanne überging und selbst die Toilette waren vollständig aus cremefarbenem Marmor hergestellt und bildeten somit einen auffallenden Kontrast zu der natürlichen Felswand.

Langsam entledigte sich Draco seiner Hose, stieg unter die warme Dusche und band sich anschließend ein Handtuch um die schmalen Hüften, während er sich im Licht zweier Fackeln im Spiegel des Waschbeckens selbst betrachtete. Draco wusste, dass er genauso aussah, wie er sich fühlte: müde, gereizt, angespannt. 

Und trotzdem würde er sich in wenigen Minuten mit seinen Eltern auseinander setzen müssen, denn schließlich war heute _Weihnachten_. Draco gab einen kurzen, abfälligen Laut von sich. Als ob Lucius und Narcissa dieses Muggelfest für irgendetwas anderes nutzen würden als für die Chance, sich zu profilieren. Er war gespannt, was sich seine Eltern in diesem Jahr ausgedacht hatten um zu beweisen, dass sie die reichste Familie im Umkreis von mindestens hundert Meilen waren. 

Seufzend begab er sich wieder in sein Schlafzimmer, in dem er aus einem riesigen Mahagonischrank eine Hose und einen Pullover hervorkramte. In den Gängen der Burg würde es klirrend kalt sein, denn das Haus wurde nur durch Kamine beheizt, die in den meistgenutzten Räumen eingerichtet worden waren. 

Als er sich angezogen hatte, steckte er seinen Zauberstab in die Tasche seiner Hose, die eigens hierfür, wie bei Designerstücken üblich, etwas tiefer angefertigt war. 

Er stieg eine kleine Wendeltreppe nach unten und stand schließlich auf einem breiteren, dunklen Gang. An den Wänden hingen Gemälde, doch in der Düsternis waren die Portraits und Landschaften kaum zu erkennen. Draco ging ein paar Meter, bis er an einem Wandteppich angelangt war, hinter dem eine in der Wand versteckte Tür zum Vorschein kam. Da er keine Lust hatte, den ganzen Weg bis zur Eingangshalle und anschließend durch all die Gänge bis hin zum Wohnzimmer zu laufen, hatte er beschlossen, einen der vielen Geheimgänge zu benutzen, die bei der Erbauung des Anwesens errichtet worden waren. 

Als er die Tür mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes geöffnet hatte und in das versteckte enge Treppenhaus trat, empfing ihn eine klamme Feuchtigkeit. Die verschiedenen Geheimgänge wurden beinah ausschließlich von den menschlichen Bediensteten genutzt und dementsprechend kümmerte sich Lucius um deren Instandhaltung. Nur alle zehn Meter wurde die enge Wendeltreppe vom Licht einer Fackel erhellt und Draco hatte Mühe, auf den nassen Stufen nicht auszurutschen.

Plötzlich hörte er eine Tür gehen und kurz darauf erklangen Schritte, die sich ihm entgegen einen Weg nach oben suchten. Als er noch ein paar Stufen weiter nach unten gegangen war, stieß er mit einem jungen Mädchen zusammen, das sein Vater erst vor kurzem als neues Dienstmädchen eingestellt hatte.

Draco wusste über sie lediglich, dass sie vierzehn Jahre alt war und Helena hieß. Doch als sie nun in ihn hinein rannte, machte sich seine ohnehin schon sehr hohe Gereiztheit und seine typische Arroganz sofort bemerkbar.

„Kannst du nicht aufpassen, wo du hinläufst?", herrschte er sie an. 

Einen kurzen Moment sah sie ihn an und Draco erkannte, dass sie blaugrüne Augen hatte, bevor sie den Kopf senkte und scheu zu Boden blickte.

„Es tut mir Leid, Master Malfoy.", sagte sie leise. 

Draco nickte knapp. „Das will ich auch stark hoffen."

Ungeachtet der Enge des Ganges drängte er sich an ihr vorbei, spürte kurz ihren Körper nah an seinem und zog ihren Duft ein, bevor er an ihr vorbei war und ungerührt die Treppe weiter nach unten stieg. 

Er bemerkte, dass Helena noch einen kurzen Moment stehen blieb, bevor ihm ihre Schritte verrieten, dass auch sie weitergegangen war.

Endlich erreichte er nun das Ende der Wendeltreppe und zog erneut seinen Zauberstab, um die versteckte Tür zu öffnen. Der Geheimgang hatte ihn beinah direkt vor das Wohnzimmer geführt und als er durch den großen Torbogen trat, fand er sich in einem Raum wieder, der in der vorderen Hälfte eckig war und einen quadratischen Tisch beherbergte, um den sich vier lederbezogene Stühle mit hohen Rückenlehnen gruppierten. Statuen von Walküren standen in den Erkern vor den Fenstern und reich verzierte Schränke und Truhen hatten Platz an den steinernen Wänden gefunden. In der hinteren Hälfte ging der Raum in einen Halbkreis über. Hier stand ein von zwei Sofas und zwei Sesseln umringter kleiner Tisch vor einem großen Kamin aus schwarzem Backstein und einem Vorsprung aus dunkelgrauem Marmor, in dem ein flackerndes Feuer brannte.

Auf den beiden Sofas saßen seine Mutter und sein Vater, die gerade von einem Butler das Frühstück serviert bekamen. Als Draco den Raum betreten hatte, hatten die beiden ihr Gespräch sofort beendet.

„Guten Morgen.", grüßte Draco seine Eltern, ging zu ihnen hinüber und setzte sich auf einen der beiden Sessel. Als Antwort bekam er nur ein leichtes Kopfnicken seiner Mutter. Lucius sah ihn nur ungerührt an, stand auf und begab sich zum Kamin.

„Kaffee, Sir?", fragte der Butler. 

Draco schenkte ihm ein knappes Nicken und sah zu, wie Daniel ihm daraufhin etwas von dem heißen Getränk in eine der feinen, weißen Porzellantassen schenkte.

Nachdem der Butler sich noch vergewissert hatte, dass es niemandem an etwas fehlte, verbeugte er sich kurz und zog sich zurück. 

Als Lucius hörte, wie sich die Tür hinter dem Butler schloss, wandte er sich zu Draco um. In den Händen hielt er zwei Päckchen, von denen Draco im Stillen dachte, dass eines von ihnen für die Normalverhältnisse der Malfoys ziemlich klein war. 

„Wie du weißt, Draco, ist heute Weihnachten.", begann sein Vater. „Und wie dir ebenfalls bekannt ist, halte ich nichts von diesem Fest der Muggel, das sich in den letzten Jahrhunderten auch in unserer Gesellschaft eingebürgert hat.", sein verächtlicher Gesichtsausdruck ließ keinen Zweifel an seinen Worten. „Doch deine Mutter legt Wert auf deine Geschenke und in diesem Jahr wirst du etwas erhalten, das dir in vielen Dingen nützlich sein kann, wenn du es richtig einsetzt."

Draco sah Lucius an und konnte die Spannung nicht ganz aus seinen Augen verdrängen. Eine solche Ansprache hatte sein Vater noch nie gehalten.

Lucius überreichte Draco nun das kleinere der beiden Geschenke, das sich in Dracos Händen sehr leicht und weich anfühlte. Vorsichtig löste er das Papier und hielt kurz darauf ein schwarzes Stück Stoff in den Händen, das er nach einigen Sekunden als Tuch identifizierte. Er breitete es auseinander und sein Blick fiel auf ein Wappen, in dem auf silbrigen Grund zwei schwarze, ineinander verschlungene Lilien abgebildet waren. 

Er hob den Kopf und sah seinen Vater erstaunt an. 

„Ich war der Meinung, es ist an der Zeit, dass du dein eigenes Siegel bekommst. Ich erwarte, dass du ihm gerecht wirst.", antwortete er auf die stumme Frage seines Sohnes.

Dracos Augen flackerten zu dem Wappen der Malfoys hinauf, das über dem Kamin an die Wand gemalt war. Ein schwarzer Schwan auf weinrotem Grund. Dieses Wappen stellte gleichzeitig das Siegel dar, mit dem die Malfoys – auch er – bisher ihre Briefe verschlossen hatten. Und in seinem Siegel standen nun Lilien, die Blumen des Todes. Friedhofsblumen.

Wie passend, dachte er sarkastisch. Doch trotzdem war er stolz darauf. Er war stolz darauf, sein eigenes Siegel zu besitzen und nicht mehr von dem seiner Familie abhängig zu sein.

„Danke, Vater.", sagte er. 

„Außerdem schenken wir dir etwas, das meine Familie kurz nach deiner Geburt hergestellt hat.", fuhr seine Mutter fort.

Nun war Draco wirklich erstaunt, doch er ließ es sich nicht anmerken. Ein Geschenk der Familie Lestrange?

Sie überreichte ihm das zweite, größere Päcken, und als Draco es ausgepackt hatte, lag auf seinen Knien ein Schwert. Doch es war nicht so grob geschmiedet wie übliche Schwerter: seine Klinge, die mit geheimnisvollen Ornamenten verziert war und aussah, als sei sie sorgfältig scharf geschliffen, war nur wenig breiter als die eines Degens. Der Griff hatte die Form eines Drachens, die Augen wurden auf beiden Seiten verkörpert durch Smaragde und er lag trotz seiner einprägenden Kanten und Rundungen angenehm und griffig in seiner Hand, als Draco ihn umschloss. 

„Es wurde auf magische Art geschmiedet und um die Wirkung zu verstärken und es für dich persönlich wirksamer zu machen als für andere, wurde dabei dein Blut verwendet.", erklärte Narcissa und Dracos Kopf schoss in die Höhe.

„Mein Blut?", wiederholte er.

„Ich dachte eigentlich, du wüsstest um die Magie des Blutes.", antwortete Lucius und Draco hörte aus seiner Stimme die Missbilligung heraus. 

„Natürlich Vater.", entgegnete Draco. „Ich war nur für einen Moment erstaunt."

Die Blutmagie war eine uralte und hochkomplizierte Form der Magie, deren gesamte Wirkungen und Möglichkeiten Draco bis jetzt noch nicht vollkommen klar waren. Doch er wusste, dass eine Waffe wie sein Schwert für ihn mächtiger war als jede andere Waffe – ausgenommen sein Zauberstab – wenn sie mit seinem eigenen Blut geschmiedet worden war. 

„Du hast seit Jahren Unterricht im Schwertkampf. Ich nehme an, dass du dieses Schwert mühelos beherrschen wirst.", begann Lucius und Draco antwortete ihm mit einem knappen Nicken, bevor Lucius fortfuhr: „Ich muss für zwei Tage geschäftlich nach Berlin. Wenn ich wieder zurück bin, wirst du mir demonstrieren, was du in den letzten Jahren gelernt hast. Außerdem erwarte ich bis dahin, dass du wenigstens eine der Hauselfen mit dem Cruciatus belegen kannst."

Draco nickte erneut, dachte dabei jedoch an den Moment, in dem er seinem Vater den Cruciatus würde vorführen müssen. Er wusste schon jetzt, dass er den Fluch auch in zwei Tagen nicht beherrschen würde. Und die Vorstellung davon, was Lucius dann tun würde, war etwas, worüber er heute noch nicht nachdenken wollte . . .   

****

Als Harry mit Ron nach unten ging, stießen sie am Fuß der Treppe beinahe mit Hermine zusammen, die mit einem Korb voller Brötchen in den Händen gerade aus der Küche kam. Bevor sie jedoch fallen konnte, fing Ron sie reflexartig auf und für wenige Sekunden waren ihre Gesichter nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. 

„'tschuldigung.", murmelte Ron und ließ sie los, als habe er sich verbrannt. Sein Gesicht hatte die Farbe seiner Haare angenommen und auch Hermine schien mit einem Mal den Inhalt des Brötchenkorbes äußerst interessant zu finden, denn sie schob konzentriert die Brötchen wieder zurecht, die durch ihren Beinah –Sturz unwesentlich verrutscht waren.

Harry räusperte sich kurz, bevor er auf Hermine zu ging und sie in seine Arme zog, sorgfältig darauf achtend, den Korb nicht runterzuwerfen. „Frohe Weihnachten, Hermine.", sagte er.

„Dir auch.", erwiderte Hermine und schenkte ihrem Freund ein dankbares Lächeln dafür, dass er die Stimmung zwischen ihnen wieder aufgelockert hatte. „Und dir natürlich auch.", fuhr sie an Ron gewandt fort.

Ron nickte. „Frohe Weihnachten.", seine Stimme war noch immer nicht mehr als ein undeutliches Nuscheln und Harry seufzte leise. Wann würden die beiden sich endlich eingestehen, dass sie mehr füreinander empfanden als nur Freundschaft?

„Gehen wir ins Wohnzimmer? Die anderen sind alle schon wach.", verkündete Hermine.

Die beiden Jungs nickten und folgten ihr ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie mit einem fünffachem „Frohe Weihnachten" der Weasley-Familie begrüßt wurden.

Nachdem Harry den Gruß erwidert hatte, blickte er sich in dem kleinen Raum um: in einer der Ecken stand ein riesiger Weihnachtsbaum, dessen mit einem Stern geschmückte Spitze fast an die Decke stieß und der mit dutzenden Kerzen, Christbaumkugeln und rot-weiß gestreiften Zuckerstangen behängt war; überall im Zimmer waren Kerzen aufgestellt worden, die eine behagliche Atmosphäre verbreiteten.  

Doch als Harry seinen Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen ließ, fiel ihm auf, dass eine Person fehlte und ihm wurde plötzlich kalt ums Herz. „Wo ist Sirius?" 

Mrs. und Mr. Weasley sahen sich unbehaglich an. „Er musste in die Redaktion zurück. Man hat ihn dort ganz plötzlich gebraucht.", erklärte Mr. Weasley.

„Er hat aber versprochen, so bald wie möglich wieder hier zu sein.", fügte Mrs. Weasley hinzu, ihr Gesicht hatte einen sehr besorgten Ausdruck angenommen.

Harry nickte, doch er zweifelte nicht an dem wahren Grund für Sirius' Verschwinden. Er hatte gestern Abend selbst dafür gesorgt, dass Sirius so verletzt war, dass er nicht mehr hier bleiben und ihn sehen wollte. Ein bitteres Lächeln huschte über Harrys Gesicht. _Du bist nicht mein Vater_. Sehr taktvoll, Potter, wirklich. Doch als er eine warme Hand fühlte, die sich in seine schob und in dessen Besitzerin Hermine erkannte, verschwand sein resignierter Gesichtsausdruck und er schaute seine Freundin dankbar an. Irgendwann würde Sirius wiederkommen. Und dann würde er mit ihm reden.

„Ihr solltest jetzt eure Geschenk auspacken.", bemerkte Mrs. Weasley und in ihre Stimme war der alte, unbekümmerte und liebevolle Tonfall zurückgekehrt.

„Das ist doch mal ein Wort, Mum.", verkündete Fred und stürzte sich mit vorfreudiger Miene auf den Weihnachtsbaum, dicht gefolgt von seinem Bruder George.

„Hier, das ist für dich, Harry. Wir wünschen dir alle Frohe Weihnachten.", sagte 

Mrs. Weasley jetzt und überreichte Harry ein Päckchen, bevor sie ihn in ihre Arme zog und fest an sich drückte. 

„Danke, Mrs. Weasley.", erwiderte Harry und nachdem Rons Mutter dieselbe Zeremonie mit Hermine und ihrem jüngsten Sohn vollzogen hatte, ließen sich die drei Freunde auf dem Boden neben dem Weihnachtsbaum nieder.

„Ok, ich wette ich weiß, was in diesem Päckchen ist . . .", verkündete Ron und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Jedes Jahr schenke Mrs. Weasley ihren Kindern den obligatorischen und mittlerweile schon altbekannten Weasley –Pullover. Ron riss das Papier auseinander – doch zum Vorschein kam kein brauner, sondern ein Pullover in einem dunklen blau. Ron hob die Augenbrauen. „Ich denke, Mum ist die braune Wolle ausgegangen.", sagte er trocken und Harry konnte nichts anderes als grinsen, als er zusah, wie Hermine Ron daraufhin tadelnd in die Seite stieß und er währenddessen sein Geschenk auspackte, aus dem diesmal ein roter Pullover zum Vorschein kam. 

„Was hast du bekommen, Hermine?", fragte Ron und sah ihr neugierig über die Schultern, als sie ihr Geschenk öffnete. Es war kein Pullover, der darin verpackt war, sondern ein warmer Reiseumhang aus dichter, dunkelbrauner Wolle. „Also, das ist echt praktisch. Unsere Hogwarts-Umhänge sind im Winter nämlich manchmal immer noch zu dünn.", stellte sie fest und ließ den Umhang durch ihre Finger gleiten.

Harry griff in der Zwischenzeit hinter sich und holte ein kleines Paket hervor, dass er Hermine überreichte. „Das ist von mir."

Als Hermine vorsichtig das Papier gelöst hatte, kam schließlich eine etwa zwanzig Zentimeter lange, goldbraune Feder zum Vorschein, woraufhin sie Harry etwas irritiert ansah.

Harry grinste. „Wie, du weißt nicht, was das ist? Also Miss Granger, das gibt zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor.", tadelte er, was ihm einen funkelnden Blick von seiner bestem Freundin einbrachte. „Das ist eine magische Greifen-Feder. Wenn du eine bestimmte Zauberformel über sie sprichst und in deine Tasche legst, spürst du das Gewicht deiner vielen Bücher nicht mehr.", ließ er sich dann zu erklären herab.

Hermines Augen wurden groß. „Echt?! Hey, das ist super! Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass es so was gibt, hätte ich mir schon viel früher so eine Feder besorgt!", und unter diesen Worten fiel sie Harry dankend um den Hals.

„Tja, warum selbst denken, wenn man Freunde hat, die so was für dich übernehmen?", wieder grinste Harry von einem Ohr bis zum anderen und diesmal belohnte Hermine den Kommentar mit einem Schlag gegen seine Schulter.

„Das ist für dich.", begann Hermine und überreichte Harry sein Geschenk. „Es war eigentlich für etwas anderes gedacht, aber vielleicht kannst du ja auch deine schlauen Sprüche hinein schreiben.", fuhr sie mit einem spitzen Blick auf ihren Freund fort.

Harry öffnete das Päckchen und hielt ein kleines, in roten Damast eingewickeltes Buch, das auf der Seite, an der man es öffnen konnte, mit einem kleinen Schloss versehen war, in der Hand. Es war definitiv ein Tagebuch. 

„Ich dachte, es hilft dir vielleicht, wenn du wieder einen deiner Albträume hast.", erklärte Hermine leise.

„Danke.", sagte Harry lächelnd.

„Und das ist für dich.", verkündete Hermine daraufhin und überreichte Ron ein sehr kleines, flaches, rechteckiges Geschenk.

Ron runzelte die Stirn und sah Hermine verwirrt an, doch diese lächelte nur äußerst geheimnisvoll und schlug Ron vor, es zu öffnen.

Nachdem Ron ihrer Aufforderung nachgekommen war und er das Papier entfernt hatte, weiteten sich seine Augen und er sah Hermine mit einem ungläubigen und perplexen Gesichtsausdruck an. „Das ist Agrippa!", hauchte er ehrfürchtig. „Das ist die einzige Bildkarte, die ich noch nicht habe!"

„Ich weiß.", Hermine amüsierte sich großartig über Ron.

Nach einem kuren Moment der Stille, fiel Ron Hermine um den Hals und warf sie mit seinem Schwung zu Boden. Als er jedoch merkte, was er da gerade tat, ließ er sie sofort wieder los und räusperte sich. „Ähm . . . danke.", sagte er verlegen.

„Kein Ursache.", erwiderte Hermine mit einem leichten Anflug von Rosa um die Nase.

„So, und damit du wieder von deiner Wolke runterkommst: hier, das ist von mir.", unterbrach Harry die beiden und als Ron dessen Geschenk geöffnet hatte, fiel ihm eine Armbanduhr in den Schoß, für die er sich so viele Male überschwänglich bedankte, bis es Harry zuviel wurde und er Ron mitteilte, dass das Geschenk reiner Eigennutz gewesen sei, damit seine Nerven nicht mehr von ständiger Fragerei nach der Uhrzeit strapaziert würden.

„Also, ich hab ja auch was für dich, nur . . . es ist auch von den Zwillingen und Bill und . . . na ja, mach es einfach auf.", Ron überreichte seinem besten Freund ein Paket verborgen in silber-goldenem Geschenkpapier und als Harry das Papier entfernt hatte, hielt er einen kleinen, fein geschliffenen Dolch in den Händen, in dessen Klinge die Initialen _H.J.P. _eingraviert waren und dessen Griff auf der einen Seite zu einem Löwen und auf der anderen Seite zu einer Schlange geformt war.

Ungläubig hob Harry den Kopf und sah Ron in die Augen, der ihn nun unbehaglich musterte. „Ich hoffe, er gefällt dir. Ich . . .wollte nur . . . na ja, du weißt schon . . . ich . . .", stotterte er.

Doch Harry wusste, was er sagen wollte, Ron brauchte es nicht auszusprechen. Und die Erleichterung und die Freude, die ihn durchströmten waren größer, als er es sich je vorgestellt hatte. Er hatte immer gehofft, dass Ron ihm eines Tages sagen würde, dass er die Seiten eines Slyhterins in ihm, Harry, akzeptierte, doch er hatte nie damit gerechnet, dass es ihn so glücklich machen würde, es tatsächlich zu hören. Er wusste nicht, ob die Zwillinge und Bill in die Hintergründe dieses Geschenks eingeweiht waren, doch es war ihm egal. Wichtig war ihm, was Ron davon hielt und als er ihn dankbar umarmte, war ihre Umarmung so vertraut wie schon lange nicht mehr. 

„Danke.", flüsterte Harry.

Ron lächelte, als er sich von seinem Freund löste. „Ich glaub, du weißt, was ich damit sagen wollte, oder?", fragte er.

Und Harry nickte. Er wusste, wie schwer es Ron fiel, über seine Gefühle zu sprechen. 

Nun wandten sich die beiden wieder an Hermine, die sich daraufhin eilig eine vereinzelte Träne aus den Augenwinkeln wischte.

„Ein Geschenk für dich habe ich noch.", verkündete Ron jetzt und überreichte Hermine ein kleines Kästchen aus rotem Samt, das ansonsten unverpackt war.

Als Hermine es öffnete, kam darin eine feingliedrig gearbeitete, silberne Kette zum Vorschein, an der ein ebenfalls silberner Anhänger hing, auf dessen einer Seite Hermines Name und auf dessen anderer Seite eine Katze eingraviert war.

„Die Katze ist dein magisches Sternzeichen. Ich dachte, es würde dir vielleicht gefallen.", meinte Ron unsicher.

„Mir gefallen? Ich finde es wunderschön!", sagte Hermine leise und zog Ron in eine sanfte Umarmung. 

In diesem Moment ließ Harry seine beiden Freunde allein und begab sich zu Fred, George und Bill, die in einer anderen Ecke gestanden und schon die ganze Zeit grinsend zu ihnen hinübergesehen hatten.

„Danke für euer Geschenk.", bemerkte Harry, als er bei den Dreien angekommen war.

„Kein Ursache. Wir wollten ja eigentlich einen anderen nehmen, aber Ron bestand darauf, dass es nur dieser Dolch und kein anderer sein dürfe. Er meinte, du würdest das schon verstehen.", erwiderte Fred achselzuckend.

„Verstehst du es?", wollte George neugierig wissen.

Also wussten sie es nicht. „Ja, das tue ich.", wich Harry aus und die Zwillinge erkannten, dass er wohl nicht weiter darüber reden wollte.

„Sagt mal, was ist da eigentlich zwischen Ron und Hermine? Seit ich hier angekommen bin, kommt es mir so vor, als würden die beiden ständig umeinander herumscharwenzeln.", warf Bill plötzlich ein.

Harry, Fred und George sahen zu den beiden hinüber. Sie waren in einen verlegene aber trotzdem angeregte Unterhaltung vertieft und Harry erkannte in Rons Augen ein Funkeln, das er noch nie in ihnen gesehen hatte. Und auch auf Hermines Gesicht lag ein Ausdruck, den Harry bis jetzt noch nicht von ihr kannte.

„Die beiden sind vollkommen ineinander verschossen, aber keiner von ihnen traut sich, den ersten Schritt zu machen.", informierte Fred seinen älteren Bruder nüchtern. 

„Wir könnten ihnen ja dabei behilflich sein . . .", überlegte George.

„Glaubt ihr nicht, die beiden bekommen das allein auf die Reihe?", erwiderte Bill.

Fred und George sahen ihn skeptisch an. „Vielleicht in hundert Jahren, ja. Aber bis dahin werden sie ihre Zeit sinnlos mit jemand anderem verschwenden und das können wir doch nicht zulassen!"

Harry grinste, doch er gab Bill Recht. „Lasst den beiden noch ein paar Tage Zeit, vielleicht bis Sylvester. Wenn dann noch nichts passiert ist, helfe ich euch sogar beim Verkuppeln."    

Fred und George blieben zwar weiterhin skeptisch, doch als auch Bill Harrys Vorschlag zustimmte, fügten sie sich. 

Harry sah von ihnen zu Mrs. und Mr. Weasley und schließlich zu Ron und Hermine. Er konnte sich glücklich schätzen, zwei so großartige Freunde zu haben und in einer Familie willkommen zu sein, die soviel Wärme und Geborgenheit zu geben hatte. 

Doch er konnte nichts gegen die dunklen Gedanken tun, die sich in seinem Kopf festgesetzt hatten und sich nicht mehr vertreiben ließen.

Denn obgleich er alles tun würde, um diese Menschen zu beschützen und ihre Lebensfreude aufrecht zu erhalten, hatte er an diesem Tag das Gefühl, dass das nicht mehr reichen 

würde . . .

****

„'Aben Sie Tele-Pulver?", erkundigte sich Olympe an der Rezeption des kleinen Hotels, in dem sie und Hagrid abgestiegen waren, um die Sache mit den Riesen zu erledigen. 

„Aber natürlich.", erwiderte die etwas rundlichere, ältere Hexe, die das Hotel zusammen mit ihrem Mann führte. Während die Dame verschwand, um das Pulver zu holen, sah Olympe sich nach Hagrid um. Durch das Fenster konnte sie erkennen, dass der Halbriese draußen stand und sich mit dem Fahrer der Postkutsche unterhielt, der einmal am Morgen hier vorbeikam um die Post zu bringen und einmal am Abend, um zu verschickende Post abzuholen. Da das Haus nicht nur ein rein magisches Hotel war, war dies die beste Möglichkeit, die Muggel nicht misstrauisch zu machen. 

Olympe erkannte, wie Hagrid wild gestikulierte, doch seine Worte konnte sie nicht verstehen. Nichtsdestotrotz huschte ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht, als sie ihn liebevoll betrachtete. Sie hatte noch nie einen Mann wie Hagrid kennen gelernt. Bei ihm fühlte sie sich geborgen und beschützt. Und gleichzeitig war er der Erste, dem sie sich ebenbürtig fühlte. Das Auftauchen der Hotelchefin unterbrach ihren Gedankengang. 

„Wohin wollen sie denn telen, Madame Maxime?", fragte die Dame.

„Nach 'ogwarts.", antwortete Olympe in einem Tonfall, der ihrer immer sehr neugierigen Gastgeberin klar machte, dass sie nichts weiter erfahren würde.

„Dann dürften hundert Gramm reichen. Damit können Sie etwa eine viertel Stunde telen."

„Das wird genügend Zeit sein. Wie viel macht das?"

„Eine Galleone und dreizehn Sickel."

Olympe zahlte der Hotelchefin den genannten Betrag, nahm das Tele-Pulver in Empfang und zog sich in den eigenes dafür vorgesehen Tele-Raum zurück, der für Muggel mit der Illusion eines _Privat _Schildes getarnt war. 

Nachdem sie ihre Jacke abgelegt hatte, schob sie zwei der Stühle vor den munter prasselnden Kamin, zog ihren Zauberstab und murmelte „_Magnus est!_" 

Nach diesen Worten durchlebten die Stühle eine seltsame Wandlung: sie wurden größer, ihre Beine und die Sitzflächen dicker und stabiler. 

Zufrieden strich Olympe ihre blau-weiß-rot karierte Bluse glatt und blickte erwartungsvoll zur Tür.

In diesem Moment ging dieselbe auf und Hagrid polterte in den Raum. Von seinem Regenmantel liefen ganze Sturzbäche aus Regenwasser auf den steinernen Boden und nachdem er seinen Hut abgesetzt hatte, der nicht minder nass war, schüttelte er seine Haare, um die Wassertropfen loszuwerden, die über seinen Nacken in den Kragen zu rinnen drohten. 

„Sauwetter.", schimpfte er vor sich hin und hing seinen Mantel ebenfalls an den Hacken. Danach wandte er sich zur Tür und schloss sie ab.

„Isch 'abe das Pulver. Wir können Minerva jetzt informieren.", verkündete Olympe, setzte sich auf einen der beiden Stühle und schlug elegant die Beine übereinander, während sie dabei zusah, wie auch Hagrid neben ihr Platz nahm.

„Sie wird von der Entscheidung der Riesen nicht sonderlich begeistert sein.", erwiderte Hagrid.

„Nein. Aber je frü'er sie davon erfährt, desto e'er kann sie entspreschende Maßnahmen treffen.", mit diesen Worten warf sie das Tele-Pulver in das Kaminfeuer, woraufhin sich dieses leuchtend blau verfärbte. 

„'ogwarts, Verwandlungszimmer. _Dies diem docet._", mit den letzten Worten nannte Olympe das Passwort für Minerva McGonagalls Büro.

Nach einem kurzen Moment erschien der Kopf der Verwandlungslehrerin in den Flammen. Sie wirkte müde und abgespannt.

„Hagrid, Olympe.", begann sie. „Schön, von euch zu hören."  

„Warte auf unsere Nachrichten.", entgegnete Hagrid düster.

Minervas letztes bisschen Haltung, die sich auf ihrem Gesicht gezeigt hatte, fiel bei diesen Worten in sich zusammen. „Sie werden nicht auf unserer Seite kämpfen.", stellte sie fest.

Olympe und Hagrid schüttelten die Köpfe.

„Wir konnten sie nischt überzeugen. Aber sie werden auch nischt für Voldemort kämpfen.", erklärte Olympe.

Einen Moment lang sah Minerva mit nachdenklich gerunzelter Stirn auf den Boden vor dem Kamin, dann jedoch strafften sich ihre Schultern und sie hob den Kopf. Stolz hatte sich in ihre Augen gelegt. „Gut. Dann verzichten wir auf die Riesen. Wir haben schon jetzt die Kobolde aus dem Verbotenen Wald auf unserer Seite, Dobby hat das für uns erreicht. Charly Weasley versucht, einige Drachen zu zähmen, um sie für unsere Sache zu gewinnen und er ist optimistisch, was das Gelingen angeht. Sirius hat in den letzten Wochen mit den Zentauren, Elfen und Feen im Verbotenen Wald geredet und auch diese werden sich höchst- wahrscheinlich auf unsere Seite schlagen.

Die einzigen, um die wir uns jetzt noch sorgen müssen, da sie ausreichend entwickelt sind, um sich einer der beiden Seiten anzuschließen, sind die Werwölfe, die Veela und die Vampire. Remus wird sich um die Werwölfe kümmern, er ist sicher, dass zumindest einige von ihnen unsere Seite wählen werden. Bei den Vampiren ist es ebenso. Einige von ihnen werden sich uns anschließen, andere Voldemort. Und bei den Veela hatte ich auf Fleur Delacour gehofft.", endete Minerva und schaute Olympe fragend an.

Diese nickte langsam. „Isch denke, isch werde Fleur nischt dazu überreden müssen, sisch für uns einzusetzen." 

Hagrid hingegen blickte nachdenklich. „Was ist mit den Hippogreifen? Wenn wir sie zähmen, oder sie zumindest an uns Zauberer gewöhnen würden, wären sie gute Reittiere. Oder die Einhörner. Was ist mit ihren außerordentlichen magischen Fähigkeiten?"

Minerva sah ihn an. „Ich werde die Idee mit den Hippogreifen beim nächsten Rat des _Phönixordens _zur Sprache bringen, doch wenn wir dafür stimmen sollten wirst du das übernehmen müssen. Es kämen dafür niemand außer dir und Charly in Frage und Charly ist bereits mit den Drachen beschäftigt. 

Über die Einhörner haben wir bereits diskutiert und sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie als magische Tiere zu kostbar sind, als dass wir ihr Leben mutwillig aufs Spiel setzen dürften. Zudem sind sie zu scheu. Sie würden niemals einem Menschen zuhören."

Nun war es an Hagrid, zu nicken. „In Ordnung. Dann werden wir uns morgen auf die Heimreise begeben. In etwa drei Tagen sind wir in Hogwarts."

„Gut. Dann wünsche ich euch eine angenehme Reise und eine gute Nacht.", schloss Minerva und nachdem Olympe und Hagrid ihren Gruß erwidert hatten, verschwand ihr Kopf aus dem blauen Feuer des Kamins.

„Wenn Voldemort die Dementoren, die Veela, Vampire und Werwölfe auf seiner Seite 'at, dann . . . isch will nischt pessimistisch klingen, aber . . . es sieht nischt wirklisch gut für uns aus.", sagte Olympe und Hagrid musste ihr widerwillig Recht geben.

****

Als Ron aus dem Bad kam und sein Zimmer betrat, sah er Harry bereits an die Decke blickend in seinem Bett liegen. Langsam ließ er sich auf seinem eigenen Bett nieder und rieb sich mit dem Handtuch durch die vom Duschen noch immer feuchten Haare. Der Tag war mit einem Quidditchspiel bei klirrender Kälte und einer Schneeballschlacht vergangen und Ron war vollkommen erschöpft und dankbar, sich nun in sein Bett fallen lassen zu können. Doch zuvor musste er noch etwas erledigen. 

„Sirius ist wieder da.", informierte Ron seinen Freund.

Harry erwachte aus seiner Lethargie und richtete seinen Blick auf Ron. „Wann ist er zurück gekommen?"

„Vor ein paar Minuten. Ich habe gehört, wie Dad mit ihm geredet hat. Danach ist er allerdings ins Bett, das heißt, Sirius dürfte jetzt alleine sein.", der Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl war überdeutlich. 

Als Harry daraufhin nichts erwiderte, seufzte Ron. „Geh zu ihm, Harry. Ihr _müsst _miteinander reden!"

Harry blieb noch einen Moment lang in seine Kissen gedrückt liegen, dann setzte er sich ruckartig auf und sah Ron an. „Du hast recht.", mit diesen Worten schlug er die Bettdecke zurück und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Seine grünen Augen funkelten entschlossen, als er sich den blauen Morgenmantel überzog, den Mrs. Weasley ihm gegeben hatte. „Ich werde mich entschuldigen."

Er sah Ron noch einen kurzen Augenblick lang an, dann öffnete er die Tür und stieg im Dunkeln die Treppe nach unten. Seine nackten Füße erzeugten kein Geräusch auf dem kalten Boden und so trat er unbemerkt an die Wohnzimmertür heran und sah seinen Paten auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin sitzen. Ein Glas dunklen Rotwein in der Hand haltend starrte er in das unruhig flackernde Feuer. Er schien in tiefes Nachdenken versunken zu sein.

„Hey.", sagte Harry leise und betrat langsam den Raum.

Sirius fuhr erschrocken herum, doch als er erkannte, wer vor ihm stand, verschloss sich sein Gesicht. „Abend, Harry."

Schweigend sah er dabei zu, wie sein Patensohn mit zögernden Schritten näher kam und sich schließlich in die andere Ecke des Sofas setzte als habe er Angst, Sirius zu nahe zu kommen.

Harry schaute angestrengt auf seine Hände und schwieg. Er wusste nicht, wie er anfangen sollte. Sirius war verletzt, das wusste er und er konnte es verstehen. Und er kannte Sirius mittlerweile so gut, dass er wusste, dass dieser in diesem Fall nicht den ersten Schritt machen würde. Nicht nach Harrys letztem Satz. 

Schließlich richtete er seinen Blick auf seinen Paten, sah ihm direkt in die schwarzen Augen, bei denen Harry immer das Gefühl hatte, als schließe sich eine Tür hinter ihnen, wann immer sie so emotionslos und starr waren wie in diesem Moment. „Es tut mir Leid."

Sirius antwortete nicht und Harry verzog gequält das Gesicht. Er hatte sich noch nicht oft für etwas entschuldigen müssen, doch nichtsdestotrotz hasste er es. 

„Ich habe das was ich gesagt habe, nicht so gemeint, ich war wütend. Sirius . . . natürlich bedeutest du mir etwas! Du _bist _meinVater. Oder zumindest das, was dem am nächsten kommt. Es . . . tut mir wirklich Leid."

Einen Moment lang geschah nichts. Dann griff Sirius in seine Tasche und zog etwas heraus, dass er in der geschlossenen Hand verborgen hielt. Schließlich öffnete er die Faust und heraus fiel ein etwa acht Zentimeter großes christliches Kreuz, das an einem schwarzen Lederband befestigt an Sirius' Mittel- und Zeigefinger hing.

„Das ist mein Weihnachtsgeschenk. Eigentlich wollte ich es dir zusammen mit deinen anderen Geschenken überreichen.", er blickte von dem Kreuz auf und sah Harry aufmerksam an. „Ich akzeptiere, dass du kein Kind mehr bist, Harry. Aber du wirst mich nicht davon abhalten können, das zu tun, was ich mir versprochen habe.", mit diesen Worten überreichte er Harry die Kette.

Das Kreuz war aus dunklem Silber gefertigt und dort, wo sich die beiden Balken trafen, war ein durchsichtiger, hell funkelnder Stein eingefasst. 

Harry sah Sirius aus großen Augen an. „Ist das . . . ein Diamant?", fragte er ungläubig und zu seiner Verblüffung nickte Sirius.

„Sie sind in unserer Welt zwar auch nicht grade häufig, aber bei weitem nicht so selten wie bei den Muggeln. Es sind Glücksbringer. Diamanten sind vollkommen rein und sollen deshalb alles Böse von dir abhalten."

Harry lächelte und streifte sich die Kette über den Kopf. Das Lederband war lang genug, dass er das Kreuz immer unter seiner Kleidung würde verbergen können um nicht ständig neugierigen Fragen ausgesetzt zu sein. 

„Danke.", sagte er und nach ein kurzen Zögern rutschte er ein Stück und umarmte seinen Paten, der diese Umarmung widerstandslos erwiderte, woraufhin Harry eine riesige Erleichterung durchflutete. Sirius hatte ihm verziehen. Alles andere war in diesem Moment vollkommen unwichtig geworden.

Nach einigen Sekunden lösten sie sich wieder voneinander und blickten in einträchtigem Schweigen ins Feuer.

„Ich habe Sorcery gesehen.", bemerkte Harry mit einem Mal, ohne dass er vorher überhaupt darüber nachgedacht hatte, was er sagen wollte. Er erschrak selbst vor seiner Aussage, doch gleichzeitig spürte er, dass er es hatte loswerden müssen. Er hatte nicht mit Ron und Hermine darüber gesprochen, weil er nicht wollte, dass sie sich wieder um ihn sorgten. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ihn schon wieder mit ihren Fragen quälten, auch wenn sie es nur gut meinten.

Sicher, auch Sirius würde sich sorgen und Fragen stellen, doch bei ihm war es anders. Bei ihm fühlte Harry mehr Verständnis, mehr Entgegenkommen. Und für diese Gefühle schämte er sich beinahe. Denn warum konnte Sirius ihm etwas geben, das ihm seine besten Freunde nicht entgegenbringen konnten? Warum hatte er das Gefühl, Sirius würde ihn besser verstehen?

Sirius' Augen weiteten sich, als er die letzten Worte seines Patensohnes hörte. „Was?!"  

Harry nickte. „Als ich auf dem Friedhof war. Er war auch dort und er . . . er hat mir erneut angeboten, auf seine Seite zu wechseln. Ich bin nicht darauf eingegangen, aber . . . ich habe Angst, das Falsche getan zu haben.", endete er flüsternd. 

Sirius hatte eigentlich zu einer erneuten Strafpredigt ansetzen wollen, doch als er bemerkte, wie verunsichert Harry wirkte, verblasste seine aufkeimende Wut und machte einer tiefen Besorgnis Platz. „Warum hast du Angst?", fragte er leise.

„Er hat mir gedroht, euch zu verletzen. Dich, Ron, Hermine . . . Sirius, Ginny ist schon tot. Wie soll ich mit der Schuld leben, wenn ihr auch . . .", hilflos ließ Harry seinen Satz in der Luft hängen.

Sirius fasste Harry um die Schultern, drehte seinen Patensohn zu sich herum und sah ihn eindringlich an. Was er sah, erschreckte ihn: Harrys Augen waren erfüllt von Sorge, Schuldgefühlen, Unsicherheit . . . und einer Dunkelheit, die Sirius unwillkürlich erschaudern ließ. Trotzdem hatte er nicht vor, Harry mit seiner Angst allein zu lassen.

„Harry, du bist nicht Schuld!", sagte er nachdrücklich. „Weder an Ginnys Tod, noch an Cedrics, noch an sonst einem derer, die noch sterben werden. Es sind Voldemort und seine Leute, die daran Schuld sind, nicht du, verstanden?"

Harry nickte, doch Sirius erkannte, dass er nicht überzeugt war.    

„Du willst deine Freunde beschützen, Harry, und . . ."

„Aber tue ich das denn?", unterbrach ihn Harry. „Beschütze ich sie? Oder lasse ich sie durch meine Entscheidung in ihr Verderben laufen?"

„Du weißt nicht, welche Folgen deine Entscheidung haben wird, aber du kannst sicher sein: sie war richtig! Glaubst du denn, das Chaos, das ihr beide auslösen würdet, würde vor deine Freunden Halt machen? Sie leben in ständiger Gefahr und das nicht nur, weil sie deine Freunde sind. Du kannst dir nicht alles Übel der Welt auf die Schultern legen!"

Harry lächelte bitter. „Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht."

Sirius sah seinen Patensohn beunruhigt an. Harry war mit einem Mal so verunsichert, so wenig von sich selbst überzeugt, er glaubte nicht mehr an sich. Und Sirius wusste nicht, was er dagegen tun sollte. Er wusste nicht, wie er Harry seine Selbstvorwürfe nehmen sollte. 

Hilflos legte er ihm deshalb eine Hand auf die Schulter und zog ihn in eine kurze Umarmung. „Du hast das Richtige getan.", sagte er leise.

Und Harrys Gesicht verzog sich zu einem jener ehrlichen und echten Lächeln, von denen beide nicht wussten, wie selten sie in nächster Zeit werden sollten.

****

Jack Heed war in vielerlei Hinsicht ein vollkommen normaler Mann.

Man würde sein Alter auf Mitte bis Ende Dreißig schätzen, er hatte aschblondes Haar, helle blaue Augen, war durchschnittlich groß und zu hause warteten seine Frau und seine beiden Kinder auf ihn. 

Der erste Punkt, der seine Normalität störte, war die Tatsache, dass er ein Zauberer war. Und der zweite Punkt, der ihm sogar nach Zaubererstandarts jegliche Normalität absprach, war die Tatsache, dass er genau in diesem Moment das Eingangstor zu dem Gefängnis bewachte, in dem die gefährlichsten Verbrecher der magischen Welt ihre Strafe absaßen. 

Eilean Donan Castle war eine kleine, mittelalterliche Burg. Sie lag auf einer winzigen Insel inmitten eines schottischen Sees, die nur durch eine lange, schmale Brücke aus Stein mit dem Festland verbunden war. Vor einigen Wochen waren die Hochsicherheitsgefangenen aus Askaban hierher gebracht worden, da sich das Gerücht verbreitet hatte, Du-weißt-schon-wer wolle Askaban einnehmen. 

Und Jack war mitgegangen. „Sie werden versetzt, da Sie einer der Wenigen sind, denen wir diesen Job zutrauen.", hatte es geheißen. Jack schnaubte abfällig. 

Es war der Abend des achtundzwanzigsten Dezembers, sein erster Arbeitstag nach Weihnachten. Momentan stand er alleine vor dem hölzernen Eingangstor; ein Wachwechsel wurde gerade vorgenommen.

Abwesend sah er zum Nachthimmel hinauf, an dem eine schmale Mondsichel verkündete, dass es in spätestens drei Wochen Vollmond sein würde, und inhalierte einen tiefen Zug aus seine Zigarette, die er daraufhin an der Burgmauer ausdrückte und achtlos ins Gras warf. Plötzlich hörte er ein Rascheln und er wirbelte erschrocken herum, den Zauberstab einsatzbereit in der Hand. 

„Wer ist da?", fragte er mit herausfordernder Stimme, die jedoch nicht ganz so sicher klang, wie er es gerne gehabt hätte.

Als er keine Antwort erhielt, wollte er sich schon abwenden, als er zu seiner Linken eine schnelle Bewegung wahrnahm. Das letzte, was er hörte und fühlte, war eine Stimme, die „_Expelliarmus!_" schrie und eine Klinge, die über seinen Hals schnitt, bevor er sich nach Luft röchelnd die Hand auf den Hals presste, spürte, wie seine Finger warm und nass von seinem eigenen Blut wurden und er tot auf dem Boden zusammenbrach. 

****

Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge war ein sehr ordnungsliebender, wenn nicht sogar schon pedantischer Mann. Aus diesem Grund hasste er Unordnung. Und nun stand er vor seinem Schreibtisch, auf dem das pure Chaos herrschte, da er seinem Stellvertreter gestern unglücklicherweise erlaubt hatte, daran zu arbeiten. 

Da Cornelius Fudge auch ein sehr jähzorniger und ungeduldiger Mensch war, ließ sein Wutausbruch nicht lange auf sich warten.

„Holly!", brüllte er und keine fünf Sekunden später trat seine Sekretärin in das Büro . 

„Ja, Sir?", fragte die Hexe nüchtern. Mit der Zeit hatte sie sich an die Anfälle ihres Chefs gewöhnt und nahm sie nun nicht mehr sonderlich ernst. Im Grunde genommen nahm sie niemand mehr ernst.

„Ich habe angeordnet, dass Michael den Schreibtisch wieder aufräumt, sobald er mit seiner Arbeit fertig ist! _Warum ist das nicht befolgt worden?!_", Cornelius' Gesicht hatte mittlerweile einen ungesunden roten Farbton angenommen und erinnerte unschön an einen gerade aus dem kochenden Wasser geholten Krebs. 

„Ich bin vor Mr. Houston gegangen und konnte nicht mehr kontrollieren, ob er ihren Anweisungen folgt. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen, Sir.", erklärte Holly.

Cornelius atmete noch immer schwer, beruhigte sich aber langsam wieder. „Das will ich auch stark hoffen. Machen Sie mir bitte einen Tee, und sorgen Sie dafür . . .", weiter kam Cornelius nicht, denn seine Ansprache wurde unterbrochen von einem kleinen Mann, der ohne sich anzukündigen in das Büro gestürzt kam.

Und da Cornelius Fudge nichts mehr hasste, als Unhöflichkeit, wollte er gerade zu einem erneuten Ausbruch ansetzen, doch der Mann ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Cristian Neal, mein Name, Sir, und ich habe Neuigkeiten aus Schottland.", sprudelte er hervor.

An dieser Stelle umklammerte Cornelius die Lehne des Stuhles, der vor seinem Schreibtisch stand, denn ihm schwante Böses. 

„Er, Dessen Name Nicht Genannt Werden Darf, hat Eilean Donan Castle eingenommen. Alle Wärter wurden auf . . . bestialische Art ermordet und die Gefangenen sind auf freiem Fuß, Sir."

Totenstille breitete sich in dem kleinen Raum aus, bevor die sonst immer so resolute Holly „Gott der Allmächtige" ausstieß und sich mit ängstlichem Blick bekreuzigte.

Cornelius sank fassungslos auf einen Stuhl und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Wie hatte er diesen Fehler begehen können? Seine Minister hatten ihm zu diesem Schritt geraten und er war darauf eingegangen. Ohne sich um die Warnungen des Nachrichtendienstes und der _Weißen Rose _zu kümmern.

Doch da Cornelius Fudge auch kein Mann war, dem in dringenden Situationen sofort die richtigen Worte und Taten einfallen, schickte er seine Sekretärin und Cristian nach draußen und fragte sich, was in Merlins Namen er jetzt tun sollte.

****

Der Morgen des neunundzwanzigsten Dezembers begann für Severus nicht anders, als die dreihundertvierundsechzig anderen im Jahr. Er wachte auf, als die Standuhr an der Wand seines Schlafzimmers zur eingegeben Zeit eine düster-melancholische Melodie anzustimmen begann und fluchte wie an jedem Morgen, wie unendlich verstimmt das Glockenspiel war und warum zum Merlin er am vergangenen Tag nicht daran gedacht hatte, dieses Problem zu beheben.  

Dann schlug er die schwarze Bettdecke zurück, ging über den kalten Steinboden zu einem hohen, zweitürigen Schrank, der wie das Bett aus Tannenholz gezimmert war und warf einen Blick zu dem kleinen Fenster nach oben, das direkt unter der Kerkerdecke lag und ihm jeden Morgen verriet, ob die Sonne schien, oder nicht, da sein Schlafzimmer nach Osten ausgerichtet war. 

Noch bevor er sich zum Bad begab, sah er nach etwaigen Zaubertränken vom Vortag, die in einer abgetrennten Ecke seines geräumigen Wohnzimmers, die er sich als Forschungslabor eingerichtet hatte, vor sich hin kochten und die er auch sofort berichtigte, wenn er einen Fehler in Farbe, Geruch oder Konsistenz bemerkte. Was aber so gut wie nie der Fall war. 

Üblicherweise würde er sich danach waschen und anziehen, einige liegengebliebene Arbeiten erledigen und sich dann auf den Weg zum Frühstück in die Große Halle machen, doch dem sollte an diesem Morgen nicht so sein.

Denn als Severus an diesem Morgen gerade einen Kessel gefüllt mit Halluzinogen-Trank betrachtete und ihm nach eingängiger Prüfung drei Fischschwänze und fünf Hanfblätter beifügte, klopfte es an der Tür und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, stürmte eine sehr ernst aussehende Minerva McGonagall in sein Büro.    

„Guten Morgen, Severus.", begann sie und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Darf ich fragen, was dich zu dieser Uhrzeit in mein Büro führt?", fragte Severus ungehalten. Er konnte nicht gerade behaupten, es akzeptabel zu finden, dass die Verwandlungslehrerin ihn mit zersausten Haaren und in einem Morgenmantel zu Gesicht bekam.

Allerdings schien sich Minerva daran nicht zu stören. „Ich will dich in einer viertel Stunde im Versammlungsraum sehen. Es gibt etwas Wichtiges zu besprechen.", erklärte sie ohne Umschweife.

Herablassend hob Severus eine Augenbraue. „Und was ist so wichtig, dass es nicht bis zum nächsten Phönixtreffen warten kann?"

Minerva funkelte ihn wütend an. Severus schaffte es immer wieder, sie an den Rand ihrer Nervenkraft zu treiben. „Das erkläre ich dir, wenn du oben erscheinst.", mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich ab und rauschte unter erregtem Gemurmel aus dem Raum.

Severus seufzte, wandte sich mit einem bedauernden Blick von seinem Zaubertrank ab und begab sich ins Badezimmer.   

„Was kann so wichtig sein, dass uns Minerva zu dieser Uhrzeit zusammenruft?", fragte Sirius, während er mit Remus durch die Gänge von Hogwarts eilte. An diesem Morgen hatte sie beide in aller Herrgottsfrühe eine Eilige Eule erreicht, die ihnen aufgeregt krächzend einen Brief überbracht hatte, in dem Minerva sie aufforderte, sich umgehend nach Hogwarts zu begeben.

Remus zuckte die Schultern. „Aber da Arthur auch ins Ministerium gerufen worden ist, schätze ich, dass es etwas mit Voldemort zu tun hat."

Sirius nickte, ein Ausdruck von dunkler Vorahnungen hatte sich über sein Gesicht gelegt.

„Sag, hat Harry noch mal mit dir geredet?", fragte Remus vorsichtig.

Sirius seufzte. „Ja. Zwischen uns ist wieder alles okay, aber . . .", er brach ab, nicht wissend, wie er seinem Freund erklären sollte, was Harry empfand, ohne diesen wie einen ängstlichen kleinen Jungen darzustellen.

„Aber was?"

Sie waren mittlerweile im Südturm angekommen und lehnten sich an die Wand. Sirius fuhr sich mit den Händen über die Augen und sah Remus daraufhin resigniert an. „Er macht sich Vorwürfe. Er gibt sich die Schuld an allem, was gerade passiert. An Cedrics Tod, an Ginnys Tod . . . und ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihm helfen kann. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihm klar machen kann, dass das verdammt noch mal nicht richtig ist!"

„Diplomatie war eben noch nie deine Stärke, Black.", ertönte eine höhnische Stimme und Sirius und Remus fuhren herum.

„Warum kannst du nicht einfach mal dein dreckiges Maul halten, Snape?", fauchte Sirius, als er seinen verhassten ehemaligen Mitschüler erkannte.

Auf Severus' Gesicht breitete sich ein gönnerhaftes Lächeln aus. „Sehr eloquent ausgedrückt, wirklich."

„Wenn du nichts sinnvolleres zu sagen hast, kannst du auch verschwinden!", giftete Sirius.

„Er ist auf meine Einladung hin hier, ebenso wie ihr beide.", unterbrach die eben ankommende Minerva McGonagall ihren aufkeimenden Streit. „Und nun hört auf, euch wie kleine Kinder zu benehmen. Man sollte wirklich meinen, aus dem Alter wärt ihr raus."

Nach einem weiteren kurzen, scharfen Blick auf die drei Männer schloss sie die Tür zum Versammlungsraum auf und trat hinein.

Sirius, Remus und Severus folgten ihr und setzten sich zu ihr an den ovalen Tisch.

„Also, was gibt's?", fragte Sirius, seine ihm angeborene Neugier nicht unterdrücken könnend. 

„Heute morgen hat mich Cornelius Fudge aus dem Bett getelt.", begann Minerva. „Eilean Donan Castle ist heute Nacht eingenommen worden. Die Wärter sind tot, die Gefangenen entkommen."

Ungläubige Stille legte sich über die kleine Runde, selbst Severus hatte seinen üblichen kalten Gesichtsausdruck abgelegt und wirkte ehrlich erschüttert. 

„Wer nicht hören will, muss fühlen.", kommentierte Remus schließlich nüchtern, was ihm einen tadelnden Blick von Minerva einbrachte.

„Das war nun wirklich nicht gerade passend, findest du nicht auch?", fragte sie.

„Remus hat Recht.", kam Sirius seinem Freund zur Hilfe. „Die _Weiße Rose _hat ihn vor der Verlegung gewarnt, der _NMW_ hat ihn gewarnt, aber Fudge wollte nicht hören. Und zwar weil er ein kurzsichtiger, unfähiger und engstirniger Dilettant ist. Hätte diese Tatsache nicht solche Auswirkungen, könnte man beinahe darüber lachen."

„Deiner Meinung über Fudge kann ich leider nicht widersprechen.", bestätigte Minerva. „Ich habe nur euch Drei zusammengerufen, weil für ein groß angelegtes Treffen keine Zeit ist. Severus, ich gehe davon aus, dass Voldemort dich in den nächsten Tagen zu sich rufen wird. Ich möchte von dir eine genaue Beschreibung der Lestranges, wenn du sie siehst."

„Amelie und Girard Lestrange waren in Eilean Donan Castle?", wiederholte Sirius entsetzt.      

Das Ehepaar Lestrange war vor Jahren an dem Verbrechen an Frank und Tara Longbottom beteiligt gewesen. Sie waren eine der treuesten und mächtigsten Gefolgsleute Voldemorts, und ihre Skrupellosigkeit und ihre großen magischen Fähigkeiten machten sie neben nur wenigen anderen zu den gefährlichsten Todessern des Dunklen Lords

„Sie gehörten zu den Hochsicherheitsgefangenen in Askaban.", erklärte Minerva.

„Wer genau war alles in der Burg untergebracht? Wer gehört zu den Hochsicherheits- gefangenen?", wollte Severus wissen.

Minerva seufzte. „Die Unterlagen über die genauen Namen hält das Ministerium noch zurück. Sie sind _streng vertraulich_.", der Tonfall der Verwandlungslehrerin ließ keinen Zweifel daran, was sie davon hielt. „Aber dass die Lestranges dabei sind, ist selbstverständlich. Und . . . Peter Pettigrew gehörte auch dazu.", schloss sie und warf Sirius einen ernsten Blick zu.

Sirius starrte die Lehrerin für Verwandlung an. „Wie bitte?!", fauchte er schließlich, stieß seinen Stuhl zurück und stand auf.

Remus bemerkte, dass er, von einer haltlosen Wut ergriffen, zitterte.

„Peter ist auf freiem Fuß?!", in Sirius' Stimme war deutlich der Hass zu hören, den er bei dem Gedanken an seinen ehemaligen Freund empfand. „Das kann nicht sein!"

Aufgeregt ging er mittlerweile auf und ab, fassungslos den Kopf schüttelnd. Plötzlich blieb er stehen. „Dieser miese, kleine . . ."

„Sirius!", unterbrach Remus ihn mahnend. 

Als Sirius daraufhin seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen Freund richtete, sah er Remus beruhigend den Kopf schütteln. 

„Genau deshalb habe ich auch dich gebeten zu kommen, Sirius.", schaltete Minerva sich ein. „Ich will nicht, dass du jetzt losgehst und anfängst, Pettigrew zu suchen. Ich kann deinen Hass verstehen, aber momentan gibt es weitaus Wichtigeres. Irgendwann bekommt Peter seine gerechte Strafe, aber jetzt haben wir keine Zeit dafür." 

Sirius sah sie einen Moment lang angriffslustig an und schien ihr widersprechen zu wollen, doch schließlich überlegte er es sich anders, setzte sich wieder und nickte widerwillig.

„Wie du meinst, Minerva.", fügte er sich, doch Remus kannte Sirius zu gut, als dass er ihm seine Worte abgekauft hatte. Sirius würde alles dafür tun, Peter zu finden.  

„Remus", wandte Minerva sich an den Werwolf, „ich möchte, dass du nach Askaban gehst und Dumbledore darüber informierst, dass Eilean Donan Castle gefallen ist. Ich möchte gerne seine Meinung dazu hören und eigentlich solltest du keine Probleme bekommen. Ich bin bis jetzt erst einmal bei ihm gewesen, sie können uns nichts vorwerfen."

Remus nickte.

Für wenige Sekunden erfüllte tiefes Schweigen den kleinen Raum, dann schüttelte Severus verächtlich lächelnd den Kopf. „Voldemorts Reihen verdichten sich immer mehr. Und wenn Amelie und Girard ihre geistige Gesundheit – oder zumindest ihre Zauberkraft – zurück erlangt haben, hat er zwei neue verlässliche Verbündete, die alles tun werden, was er verlangt."  

„Ist Lestrange nicht der Bruder von Narcissa Malfoy?", fragte Remus stirnrunzelnd.

Minerva nickte.

Sirius, der erkannt hatte, auf was sein Freund hinaus wollte, führte Remus' Gedanken weiter. „Dann ist es doch wahrscheinlich, dass sie zunächst bei den Malfoys unterkommen werden. Wenn wir sie dort festnehmen könnten, dann . . .", weiter kam er nicht, denn Severus unterbrach ihn.

„Oh, bitte, Black. Glaubst du, du kannst einfach in Malfoy Manor einmarschieren? Lucius ist der Minister für Innere Sicherheit. Und wenn du vor seiner Tür stehst und sein Haus durchsuchen willst, wird er dir ins Gesicht lachen und dir die Tür vor der Nase zuschlagen. Deine Naivität ist beinah . . . niedlich." 

Sirius funkelte ihn wütend an. „Du glaubst wirklich, dass du die Weisheit mit dem goldenen Löffel gefressen hast, oder?", zischte er. 

„Einer von uns muss sie ja bekommen haben.", entgegnete Severus ungerührt. 

Sirius wollte gerade etwas bissiges erwidern, als er Minervas ungeduldigen Blick bemerkte und seinen Kommentar unwillig hinunterschluckte. 

„Du könntest mit deiner Chefredaktion darüber reden, ob die _Weiße Rose _etwas tun kann, um die Menschen zu informieren.", schlug Remus vor.

Sirius nickte. „Ich denke, Jeremy wird einverstanden sein."

„Und ich werde schauen, ob ich Fudge die Liste derjenigen entlocken kann, die in der Burg gefangen waren.", fügte Minerva hinzu. „Ich bezweifle es zwar und ich gehe davon aus, dass er in seiner Unfähigkeit auch den Nachrichtendienst nicht informieren, sondern nur mit den Auroren sprechen wird, aber warum sollte man es nicht wenigstens versuchen." 

****

Narcissa Malfoy saß gerade am Tisch des Salons und trank eine Tasse französischen Kaffee, als ihr Mann den Raum betrat.

„Es ist vollbracht.", verkündete Lucius und legte die Todessermaske, die er unter dem Arm getragen hatte, auf den Tisch. „Eilean Donan Castle befindet sich in der Hand des Lords. Und das Ministerium steht Kopf.", ein böses Lächeln stand auf seinem Gesicht.

„Wo sind Girard und Amelie?", erkundigte sich Narcissa, legte das Buch, in dem sie gelesen hatte, zur Seite und stand auf.

In diesem Moment ging die Tür erneut auf und Draco trat in den Raum. „Guten Morgen.", grüßte er seine Eltern höflich, setzte sich dann allerdings ohne ein weiteres Wort an den Tisch und nahm sich ein Croissant aus dem Brotkorb.

„Guten Morgen, mein Sohn. Wir haben heute einen großen Durchbruch erzielt. Interessiert es dich zu hören, welchen?", fragte Lucius und Draco sah auf.

Narcissa bemerkte, wie das Gesicht ihres Sohnes von größtem Respekt zeugte. Doch sie bezweifelte, dass es in seinem Inneren ebenso demütig aussah. Draco war wie Lucius ein hervorragender Schauspieler: bereit, seine Emotionen gewinnbringend einzusetzen; unberechenbar in diesen seltenen Momenten, wenn seine echten Gefühle die Oberhand gewannen; scheinbar kalt und unbeteiligt, wenn er Magie ausübte und dennoch mit einem flackernden, alles verschlingenden Feuer in den Augen; fähig dazu, ohne Reue mit seinen schlanken Fingern die grauenvollsten Taten zu begehen und mit seinen Lippen die dunkelsten Flüche auszusprechen. 

Ebenso wie Lucius hatte Draco jenes weißblonde, unwirklich helle Haar; jene sturmgrauen und kristallklaren Augen, die jeden dazu bringen konnten, alles für ihn zu tun. Sei es aus purer Angst oder weil sie seinen Augen verfallen waren. Und wie Lucius war sich Draco vollkommen dessen bewusst, was er war. Er war mit einer Arroganz, einer Selbstherrlichkeit und einer Bösartigkeit ausgezeichnet, die schon jetzt beinah die Lucius' übertrumpften. 

Manchmal fragte Narcissa sich, ob Draco nichts von ihrer Familie, den Lestranges, geerbt hatte. Doch dann rief sie sich Dracos hohe Wangenknochen ins Gedächtnis, mit welchen in ihrer Familie jeder versehen war. Hinzu kam Dracos unbeugsamer Stolz. Draco war sich selbst der nächste. Alles, was er tat, tat er, um sich selbst einen Gewinn zu verschaffen. Er tat alles, um seine Ziele zu erreichen, auch wenn sein Weg dabei von Leichen gepflastert wurde und er brachte seinen Mitmenschen nur dann scheinbaren Respekt entgegen, wenn er sich daraus einen Vorteil errechnete. Er war nicht umsonst ein Slytherin. 

Und anders als Lucius würde Draco es sich nicht erlauben, in einen regelrechten Blutrausch zu verfallen, sobald er die Gelegenheit dazu bekam. Narcissa war sich vielmehr sicher, dass er auch in Situationen, in denen andere sich in voller Mordlust und einer unstillbaren Gier nach Leid selbst vergaßen, seine Selbstbeherrschung bewahren würde. Und das war typisch für die Familie Lestrange. Sie erfreuten sich am Elend anderer, sie verachteten alles, was nicht ihren Standarts entsprach, doch sie vergaßen nicht, was sie waren. 

Und so würde auch Draco nicht vergessen was er war, sondern Minderwertigen stilgerecht und gefasst Schmerzen zufügen und ihren Tod verursachen, ohne sich so offensichtlich daran aufzugeilen, wie die meisten Todesser es taten. 

Dracos Stimme war ungerührt und gefasst, als er seinem Vater antwortete und Narcissa wurde wieder von jenem kalten Stolz erfasst, der das einzige Gefühl war, das sie für ihren Sohn hegte. „Er hat Eilean Donan Castle eingenommen?"

Ja, mein Sohn, dachte Narcissa innerlich lächelnd, zeige niemandem deine wahren Gefühle, so wie wir es dich immer gelehrt haben. Wahre Gefühle machen dich angreifbar, denn wenn man dich lesen kann wie ein offenes Buch, ist es nicht schwer, deine Schwachstellen herauszufinden. Und sowohl Malfoys als auch Lestranges haben keine Schwachstellen. Also verhindere alles Ehrliche und halte die Welt mit deinen Lügen zum Narren, denn sonst narrt die Welt dich. 

Lucius nickte. „Und nun ist es nur noch eine Frage der  Zeit, bis Seine Lordschaft dich zu sich ruft. Ich vermute, dass es noch in den Ferien der Fall sein wird." 

„Wo sind Girard und Amelie?", wiederholte Narcissa nun die Frage, die sie schon vor einigen Minuten gestellt hatte. 

Lucius warf ihr einen scharfen Blick zu. „Seine Lordschaft kümmert sich um sie. Er versucht was Er kann, um ihnen ihre Identität wieder zu geben. Er hofft dabei auf die Hilfe des Giftmischers. Danach will Er, dass sie vorerst hier unterkommen. Natürlich habe ich Ihm Seinen Wunsch nicht abgeschlagen."

Narcissa sah ihren Ehemann durchdringend an, doch dann lächelte sie und ging auf Lucius zu. „Natürlich hast du das nicht, Liebling. Und ich unterstütze den Wunsch Seiner Lordschaft vollkommen.", sagte sie leise, während sie Lucius eine Hand an die Wange legte.

Und sich nicht daran störend, dass ihr Sohn am Tisch saß und sich angestrengt bemühte, seine Eltern nicht zu beachten, zog sie den Kopf ihres Mannes zu sich herunter und küsste ihn voller Verlangen und kalter Leidenschaft auf den Mund. 

****

Als Sirius gegen Mittag die Redaktionsräume der _Weißen Rose _betrat, war er schon mehr oder weniger fertig mit den Nerven. 

Nach dem Gespräch mit Minerva hatte er kurz die Redaktion davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, was in der Nacht geschehen war und war danach mit Remus an die Südküste Englands appariert, um Dumbledore einen Besuch abzustatten. 

Warum er sich überhaupt dazu entschlossen hatte, Remus zu begleiten, war ihm selbst ein Rätsel, doch als er am Meer gestanden und dabei zugesehen hatte, wie das kleine Fischerboot klargemacht wurde, hatte er nicht mitgehen können. Er brachte es nicht über sich und obwohl er sich selbst einen unsagbaren Feigling und unwürdigen Gryffindor schimpfte, hatte er Remus nicht begleitet. 

Er konnte nicht.

Also war Remus allein gegangen und er hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit in einer düsteren Hafentaverne aufgehalten und ungeduldig auf die Rückkehr seines Freundes gewartet. Dieser kam nach etwa drei Stunden zurück – und verkündete, man habe ihn nicht zu Dumbledore vorgelassen.

Daraufhin hatte Sirius einen Stuhl zertrümmert, sich mit dem Wirt angelegt, sich von Remus wieder beruhigen lassen und dem Wirt schließlich fünfzehn Galleonen für die Reparatur des Stuhles ausgehändigt. 

Als sie wieder zurück in die Winkelgasse appariert waren, hatten beide sofort eine Ausgabe des – heute etwas verspätet erschienen – _Tagespropheten _gekauft und waren zum wiederholten Mal an diesem Tag von der Unfähigkeit des Ministeriums überzeugt worden.

Und nun durchquerte Sirius ein von Zauberern geführtes Geschäft für Muggel-Haushaltswaren am Trafalgar Square, das den Eingang zur Redaktion der _Weißen Rose _verbarg. 

Der Standort der _Weißen Rose _am Trafalgar Square war eine Idee des Gründungsmitgliedes Miranda Swansea gewesen. Man hatte die Zeitschrift weder in die Winkelgasse noch nach Hogsmeade legen wollen, denn zu offensichtlich und zu stark waren die Maßnahmen gegen die Dunkle Seite, die in der Zeitschrift zu Papier gebracht wurden. Bis heute kannte, abgesehen von den Mitarbeitern, niemand den tatsächlichen Platz der_ Weißen Rose_.

Im hinteren Teil des Geschäftes trat Sirius durch ein Tür in ein altes Treppenhaus, das dringend einer Renovierung bedurft hätte, denn ein einigen Stellen zeigten sich bereits Risse in der Wand und der Putz begann, von den Wänden zu bröckeln. Doch von jenem heruntergekommenen Eindruck war nichts mehr zu sehen, wenn man im ersten Stock des Hauses die Redaktionsräume betrat: die Flure waren in einem hellen Grün gestrichen und große Fenster ließen alles hell und freundlich wirken. Die einzelnen Räume waren zu den Fluren und auch untereinander nicht durch Wände begrenzt, sondern durch Platten aus Glas und so erkannte Sirius, als er an seinem Büro ankam, dass sein Kollege Etienne Leconte bereits hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß und etwas in den Computer eintippte. 

Etienne war kein Journalist, er war als Beauftragter des _NMW _( _Nachrichtendienst der magischen Weltgemeinschaft _) in der Redaktion tätig und diente als Verbindung zu der vom Ministerium unabhängigen Organisation. Waren die Auroren lediglich eine Untereinheit des Ministeriums und immer dann an Ort und Stelle, wenn Überfälle oder Verbrechen aller Art geschahen, so war der _NMW_ _die_ Spionageorganisation der magischen Welt und verfügte über mehr Hintergrund- und Detailwissen, als die Auroren es jemals haben würden. 

Da die _Weiße Rose _eine Widerstandszeitung war, war sie zwar im eigentlichen Sinne eigenständig, doch sie hielt sich an die Informationen des _NMW_ und Etienne war derjenige, der diese Informationen weiterleitete. 

Doch die _Weiße Rose _hatte nicht nur Verbindungen zum _NMW_, sondern auch ins Ministerium, und so konnte die Redaktion sicher sein, dass das, was schließlich in der Zeitung gedruckt wurde, auch der Wahrheit entsprach.     __

Sirius drückte nun die Klinke nach unten und betrat den Raum. Etienne war meistens früher hier als er. 

„Morgen," grüßte Sirius, während er seine Jacke an einen Haken neben der Tür hängte.

Etienne hob den Kopf, grüßte zurück und runzelte dann die Stirn. „Sag mal, hast du in dem Hemd die Nacht verbracht?", fragte er skeptisch.

Sirius blickte an sich herunter. Das weiße Hemd, das er trug, sah tatsächlich etwas mitgenommen und verknittert aus. Dieser Umstand schien ihn jedoch nicht weiter zu stören, denn er zuckte nur unbekümmert die Schultern und ließ sich in seinen Schreibtischsessel fallen. „Minerva hat heute morgen nicht unbedingt so geklungen, als könnte ich mir viel Zeit lassen.", erwiderte er ungerührt.

Etienne zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Ach, und du meinst, du siehst nur _heute _morgen so aus?"

Sirius schenkte ihm ein sarkastisches Lächeln, wurde dann jedoch schlagartig ernst. „Sie haben nichts geschrieben.", erklärte er und warf den _Tagesprophet _auf seinen Schreibtisch, während er sich auf den Stuhl dahinter fallen ließ.

Etienne lehnte sich mit einem Seufzen in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Hast du etwas anderes erwartet?"

„Eigentlich nicht wirklich.", entgegnete Sirius.  

„Im Grunde gibt es nichts, was wir dagegen tun könnten.", stellte Etienne fest.

Sirius hob den Kopf. „Warum nicht? Die _Weiße Rose _hat sich bisher noch nie darum gekümmert, was der _Tagesprophet _geschrieben hat. Wenn wir einen Artikel schreiben wollen, schreiben wir einen Artikel!"

„Bis vor wenigen Stunden haben wir auch noch nie eine Nachricht von Fudge persönlich bekommen, die uns verbietet, etwas darüber verlauten zu lassen." 

Auf Sirius' Gesicht legte sich ein perplexer Ausdruck. „Fudge hat uns _persönlich _eine Nachricht geschickt?"

Etienne nickte.

„Und?", fragte Sirius nach einem Augenblick des Schweigens. 

Etienne starrte ihn an. Doch das leicht belustigte Funkeln in seinen dunkelgrünen Augen verriet, dass er mit solch einer Aussage gerechnet hatte. Er kannte Sirius mittlerweile gut genug. „Was ‚Und'?"

„Was interessiert uns dieses Verbot? Die Leute müssen wissen, dass da draußen ein paar verrückte und gefährliche Todesser rumlaufen, von denen sie annehmen, sie seien im Gefängnis! Und wenn weder das Ministerium, noch der _Tagesprophet _es für nötig halten, sie darüber zu informieren, müssen wir das eben tun!"

„Sirius, das geht nicht!", sagte Etienne nachdrücklich.

„Was sollte uns daran hindern? Fudges Verbot? Ich bitte dich.", entgegnete Sirius verächtlich.

„Fudges Verbot ist mit der Tatsache verbunden, dass er die Pressefreiheit einschränken oder sogar verbieten wird, wenn wir es ignorieren. Und _dann _können wir gar nichts mehr von dem schreiben, was wir bisher geschrieben haben.", erklärte Etienne nüchtern.

Sirius sah ihn wortlos an, dann stand er auf und trat ans Fenster. Nach einer Weile wandte er sich wieder zu seinem Freund um. „Und du glaubst, Fudge macht diese Drohung war?"

Der Angesprochene nickte. 

„Idiot.", murmelte Sirius und setzte sich wieder. „Dann müssen wir uns wohl wirklich an dieses verdammte Verbot halten." 

Etienne grinste. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so leicht werden würde, dich von dieser Tatsache zu überzeugen."

Sirius ignorierte diesen Einwurf geflissentlich. „Und was machen wir stattdessen?"

„Jeremy denkt darüber nach.", Jeremy, eigentlich Jeremiah, war ein neunundvierzigjähriger Zauberer und Chefredakteur der _Weißen Rose_. „Und bis er entschieden hat, sollen wir den Nachrichtendienst dabei unterstützen, die entflohenen Todesser ausfindig zu machen."

„Die Liste kriegen wir von Anne? Denn ich glaube kaum, dass Minerva bei Fudge viel Erfolg haben wird, was das Erfahren der Namen angeht."

Etienne nickte. „Sie kümmert sich darum. Gott sei Dank haben nicht nur die Todesser Spione im Ministerium . . ."

In diesem Moment betrat eine junge Hexe den Raum. „Morgen, ihr zwei.", grüßte sie. „Ich hab hier die Liste derjenigen, die in Eilean Donan Castle eingesperrt waren. Es sind nicht nur Todesser, aber das seht ihr ja selbst.", mit diesen Worten überreichte sie Sirius eine Schriftrolle.

„Danke, Anne.", sagte Sirius und begann, das Pergament zu entrollen.

„Hat Jeremy schon was entschieden?", wollte Etienne wissen. 

Anne schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, er ist immer noch am telefonieren."

Bei dem skeptischen Blick, den Etienne daraufhin aufsetzte, mussten sowohl Anne als auch Sirius unwillkürlich lachen.

„Oh, Etienne, wann wirst du dich endlich daran gewöhnen?", fragte Anne lächelnd.   

Etienne war ein reinblütiger Zauberer und stand dem Telefon und dem Computer, beides in ihrer Branche meist praktischer als Floo-Netzwerk oder Feder und Pergament, noch immer mit Misstrauen gegenüber, auch wenn er nicht drum herum kam, beides zu benutzen. 

Anne, deren beide Elternteile, und Sirius, dessen Mutter Muggel gewesen waren, amüsierten sich immer wieder über Etiennes Verhalten.

„Wahrscheinlich nie.", erwiderte Etienne auf Annes Frage hin trocken.

Anne lachte noch einmal und verschwand dann mit einem kurzen Abschiedsgruß.

Sirius sah Etienne aufmerksam an. „Sie ist nett, nicht wahr?", seine Stimme war voller Unschuld.

„Ja, und?", gab Etienne mit einem mörderischen Blick zurück. 

Sirius grinste in sich hinein. Er wusste, dass Etienne es hasste, wenn man ihn aufzog oder sich über ihn lustig machte. Schließlich räusperte er sich und bemühte sich, einen ernsten Blick aufzusetzen, als er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Namen der Liste richtete.

„Okay . . .", begann er, während er stirnrunzelnd die Namen auf der Liste in Augenschein nahm. „Die Lestranges, aber das wussten wir bereits . . . Pettigrew . . . Ethan Forrester, Zoe Kong, George Bush, Manon Ricksfield, . . . und so geht es bunt gemischt weiter, es hält sich ungefähr die Waage, was die Anzahl von Frauen und Männern betrifft."

„Und Todesser waren davon die Lestranges, Forrester und Pettigrew, oder?", fragte Etienne.

„Ja, aber Forrester konnte man seine Todesser-Aktivitäten nicht nachweisen. Er ist nach Askaban gewandert, weil er im Alkoholrausch seine Frau umgebracht hat. Und Pettigrew . . . du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr es mich ankotzt, dass er wegen der Unfähigkeit des Ministeriums wieder auf freiem Fuß ist."

Etienne sah ihn verständnisvoll an, hielt es aber für besser, Sirius' Wut zu ignorieren.

„Der Rest sind normale Verbrecher, nicht wahr?", wollte er stattdessen wissen.

Sirius nickte. „Es wurden damals ja so gut wie keine Todesser gefasst, wenn ich das richtig mitbekommen habe. Aber ich gehe stark davon aus, dass sich die Reihen von Voldemort jetzt extrem verdichten werden. Denn wenn ich ein Gefangener von Eilean Donan Castle gewesen wäre und Voldemort mich befreit hätte, würde ich mich ihm wahrscheinlich auch anschließen."

„Da könntest du Recht haben.", erwiderte Etienne düster.

****

*unauffällig auf den Reviewbutton zeigt und sich schon im Voraus dankend verbeugt*


	5. Kapitel3

**Titel: **Todesengel; Kapitel 3 

**Disclaimer: **So gut wie alles gehört JKR, ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Das Wappen der Lestranges ist eine schamlose Kopie aus Yamatos „Amicus Draconis", danke noch einmal vielmals, dass ich unkreatives Etwas das verwenden durfte!

**Anmerkung: **Ja! Ich lebe noch! Ich weiß, es ist Ewigkeiten her, dass ich Todesengel geupdated hab. Und ich hoffe, meine Leser sind mir nicht verloren gegangen! Allen, die sich noch an mich und meine Fanfiction erinnern können uns das hier lesen, wünsche ich viel Spaß mit dem dritten Kapitel!

oOo

**Böses Erwachen**

oOo

****

Einen Tag vor Sylvester war es soweit. Schon als Draco am Morgen die große Treppe in der Eingangshalle hinunter kam und durch die Eingangshalle schritt, bemerkte er die Spannung, die durch das gesamte Herrenhaus flimmerte, sich in jeden Winkel schlich und alle Mitglieder der Dienerschaft in ängstliche Erregung versetzte.

Denn heute war der Tag, an dem der Dunkle Lord Amelie und Girard Lestrange aus seinen Fängen entlassen und sie hierher, nach Malfoy Mansion schicken würde. Und da die meisten Bediensteten das Ehepaar noch aus früheren Tagen kannten, war es die Erinnerung an die grausame Kälte, die diese beiden ausstrahlten, die sie alle mit Angst und Schrecken erfüllte.

Doch Draco vermutete, dass ihre Furcht unbegründet war. Lucius hatte erzählt, dass Amelie und Girard noch immer nicht auf der Höhe ihrer geistigen Fähigkeiten angelangt waren, was nach dreizehn Jahren Askaban auch nicht weiter verwunderlich sein durfte.

Draco erinnerte sich nicht an seine Tante und seinen Onkel. Er war noch zu jung gewesen, als sie 1982 für ihre Verbrechen an Frank und Tara Longbottom nach Askaban gewandert waren und alles, was er wusste, bezog er aus den Erzählungen seiner Eltern oder anderer Todesser. Die Lestranges waren immer als Helden, als Märtyrer verehrt worden, als etwas anderes kannte Draco sie nicht. Es fiel ihm allerdings auch nicht sonderlich schwer, sie sich nicht als liebende und treusorgende Verwandte vorzustellen . . .

Mit einem leicht spöttischen Gesichtsausdruck betrachtete er das Wappen der Lestranges, das ihnen zu Ehren über der Flügeltür zum Empfangssaal aufgehängt worden war. Ein Schakal auf grün-silbrigen Grund. Als ob irgendjemand in dieser Familie Amelie und Girard Respekt entgegen bringen würde . . .

Draco wusste, dass sein Vater sich noch niemals gut mit den Lestranges verstanden hatte um nicht zu sagen, die Stimmung untereinander war eisig gewesen und das Bedürfnis der einzelnen Beteiligten lediglich, den anderen Schaden zuzufügen. Damals, als Voldemort noch auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Macht gestanden hatte, waren es zwei Familien gewesen, die um seine höchste Gunst und die größte Macht gekämpft hatten: die Malfoys und die Lestranges.

Lucius und Girard und Amelie verabscheuten sich, auch wenn sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit immer mit geheuchelter Anerkennung begegnet waren.

Was seine Mutter betraf, so wusste Draco nicht, warum Lucius sie, eine geborene Lestrange, überhaupt geheiratet hatte. Manchmal vermutete Draco, einzig und allein die Tatsachen, dass Narcissa aus einer der ältesten Familien des französischen Hochadels stammte, war für Lucius Grund genug für eine Heirat gewesen.

Wie Narcissa zu ihrem Bruder und dessen Frau stand, wusste Draco nicht. Sie schien sich zwar immer um sie zu sorgen, doch Draco weigerte sich, das Wort 'Sorge' mit seiner Mutter in Verbindung zu bringen. Respekt jedoch brachte sie ihnen mit Sicherheit nicht entgegen.

Als er den Empfangssaal betrat, schlugen ihm die leisen Klänge von Beethovens Fünfter entgegen und er verzog sein Gesicht zu einer angewiderten Grimasse. Was seine Mutter an diesem gottverdammten Schlammblut fand, hatte er noch nie verstanden.

„Du bist spät, Draco.", stellte Narcissa fest, die mit elegant übereinandergeschlagenen Beinen auf einem der ausladenden Stühle mit Lehnen aus feinstem Elfenbein saß und sich von Helena, der jungen Bediensteten, die Fingernägel maniküren ließ.

„Wo ist Vater?", entgegnete Draco und tat, als habe er den Vorwurf seiner Mutter überhört.

„Er kümmert sich noch um die Akten der Gefangenen aus Eilean Donan Castle. Seine Lordschaft hat ihn angewiesen, die Personen auf etwaige Tugenden zu prüfen, die unserer Sache dienen könnten.", antwortete Narcissa.

In Dracos Ohren hörte sich seine Mutter an, als spreche sie über wehrlose Puppen. Und in ihren Augen waren diese Gefangenen wahrscheinlich auch nichts anderes als willenlose Marionetten.

In diesem Moment ging die Tür erneut auf, Draco hob den Kopf – und sah sich zwei Menschen gegenüber, die so wenig menschliches an sich hatten, wie er es noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

Beide konnten sich nur gestützt auf zwei der männlichen Dienstboten, die sich bemühten, ihren beiden Patienten nicht allzu nahe zu kommen, fortbewegen.

Die Frau war klein, höchstens einen Kopf größer als Draco, hatte langes, schwarz glänzendes Haar, dunkle Augen und der Eindruck ihrer zierlichen, wenn nicht gar schmächtigen Figur wurde von der bleichen Haut, die sich über ihre Knochen spannte, nur noch verschärft.

Der Mann dagegen war groß und musste früher einmal von stattlicher Figur gewesen sein, doch nun waren seine ehemals breiten Schultern zusammengesunken und die blonden Haare, die er einmal gehabt hatte, waren schlohweiß.

Rein äußerlich wirkten beide, als seien sie lediglich furchtbar ausgelaugt und erschöpft, denn trotz aller Abgespanntheit wirkten sie sauber und gepflegt.

Was ihnen jedoch alles Menschliche, alles Geistige nahm, war der Ausdruck in ihren Augen. Sie waren stumpf, vollkommen leblos, keine Gefühle spiegelten sich in ihnen wider, nicht einmal Hass und Verachtung. Sie schienen nichts um sich herum wahr zu nehmen und Draco kam es vor, als lebten sie in einer eigenen Welt.

Und dieser Starrsinn, gepaart mit einer unheimlichen und unheilverkündenden Kälte die von ihnen ausging, war das, was sie mehr wie Geister auf der Schwelle von Leben zu Tod wirken ließ, als wie menschliche Wesen.

Draco sah sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben Amelie und Girard Lestrange gegenüber.

„Amelie! Girard!", zwitscherte Narcissa und Draco wurde beinah schlecht von der Falschheit in ihrer Stimme. Soviel also zum Thema Respekt . . . Ironisch lächelnd sah er dabei zu, wie seine Mutter auf das Ehepaar zuging und zunächst ihre Schwägerin und danach ihren Bruder umarmte. „Setzt euch doch!", forderte sie die beiden schließlich auf.

Amelie und Girard reagierten nicht auf ihre Anweisung und erst, als sich auf Narcissas Stirn eine steile Falte bildete, besannen sich die Bediensteten und führten die beiden zu zwei Stühlen der Hausherrin gegenüber.

„Wie geht es euch?", wollte Narcissa wissen. Draco hielt die Frage für überflüssig. Wem konnte es nach dreizehn Jahren Askaban schon gut gehen?

Girard blickte kurz auf und seine Augen flackerten, als würde er versuchen zu verstehen.

„Das ist Draco, mein Sohn.", erklärte Narcissa nach einer Weile, in der ihr Bruder nicht geantwortet hatte, und Girard richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit daraufhin auf Draco, der sich unbewusst aufrichtete und den verschlossensten und ungerührtesten Gesichtsausdruck aufsetzte, zu dem er fähig war.

Als Girard Dracos Blick begegnete, blitzte es in seinen meerblauen, toten Augen auf und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erkannte Draco in ihnen die Skrupellosigkeit und die Grausamkeit wieder, die diesen Augen einmal innegewohnt hatten.

Dann jedoch kehrte der Stumpfsinn zurück und Girard begann, mit dem Oberkörper leicht hin- und herzuwippen und die Lippen zu bewegen, als singe er ein Lied, das nur er hören konnte.

In diesem Moment ging die Tür zum wiederholten Male mit einem heftigen Schwung auf und Lucius kam herein stolziert. Er war vollkommen in schwarz gekleidet, lediglich sein Umhang schimmerte in einem silbrigen Licht.

„Wen haben wir denn da.", begann er. „Amelie und Girard. Wie schön euch wieder zu sehen.", Draco viel es nicht schwer, den Hohn in der Stimme seines Vaters herauszufiltern.

Narcissa warf ihrem Mann einen funkelnden Blick zu, den dieser allerdings nur ungerührt erwiderte.

„Was hat Er mit ihnen gemacht?", fragte Narcissa daraufhin.

Gelassen begab sich Lucius ans Fenster. „Was soll Er mit ihnen gemacht haben? Nichts natürlich. Außer ihnen ein akzeptables Aussehen zu geben. Snape sucht noch nach einem Gegenmittel. Momentan sind sie einfach nur leblose menschliche Hüllen.", erklärte er kalt.

Draco sah erneut auf seine Tante und seinen Onkel. Was Askaban aus ihnen gemacht hatte, hatte nichts mehr mit den strahlenden Helden zu tun, als die sie verehrt wurden. Sie hatten nichts mehr gemein mit einem Paar der mächtigsten Zauberer, die jemals auf Erden existiert hatten und in ihnen war nichts mehr übrig von dem Stolz der Lestranges, der überall sowohl verehrt als auch gefürchtet worden war. Sie waren nicht mehr das, wozu sie geboren wurden. Weil sie sich in ihrem Fanatismus verloren hatten.

„Warum sprechen sie nicht?", fragte Narcissa.

„Hast du schon mal versucht, nach dreizehn Jahren des Schweigens oder leiderfüllten Schreiens deine Stimmbänder zu benutzen?", erkundigte sich Lucius.

Draco musste innerlich lächeln, als er den unterschwelligen Sarkasmus hinter der Worten seines Vaters vernahm. Lucius wusste sehr genau, wie er Narcissa zu Weißglut treiben konnte.

Dann allerdings ließ Lucius sich doch dazu herab, seine Aufmerksamkeit von der Landschaft draußen abzuwenden und seine Frau anzusehen. „Er hat ein paar unverständliche Laute von sich gegeben. Sie hat bis jetzt noch gar nichts gesagt. Selbst der Cruciatus hat sie nicht zum Reden gebracht."

Draco richtete seinen Blick auf Amelie. Die kleine Frau saß zusammengekauert auf ihrem Stuhl, die Haare verdeckten wie ein Schleier ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte die Arme um den Oberkörper geschlungen, als sei ihr kalt, und wippte unaufhaltsam mit den Beinen hin und her. Es schien, als existiere sie nur noch, ohne wirkliches Leben innezuhaben; als wäre ihre Seele – falls sie eine solche überhaupt jemals besessen hatte – bereits aus dem Körper geflüchtet und hätte einer gähnenden Leere Platz gemacht.

„Sie ist irre geworden. Ich bezweifle, dass sie ihre geistige Gesundheit jemals wieder erlangen wird. Seine Lordschaft überlegt, ob er sie den Dementoren nicht lieber ganz zum Fraß vorwerfen sollte.", informierte Lucius seine Frau nüchtern. Keine Regung in seiner Stimme verriet, ob ihm diese Tatsache Leid tat, was wohl hauptsächlich daran lag, _dass_ sie ihm nicht im geringsten Leid tat.

Doch plötzlich ging eine Veränderung in Amelie vor. Draco sah zu, wie sie ihre weiße, unglaublich dünne Hand hob und sich mit überlegten und bedachten Bewegungen die Haare hinter die Ohren strich. Einen Moment verweilte sie so, dann hob sie den Kopf – und Draco sah auf einmal wieder jene Frau vor sich, die sie einmal gewesen war. Und trotzdem oder gerade deshalb lief ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken.

Denn in ihren klaren dunklen Augen funkelten eiskalte Wut, wilde Entschlossenheit und eine unendliche Gier nach Rache und auf ihr Gesicht waren der Stolz und ein sadistischer Wahnsinn zurückgekehrt.

„Er ist wieder erstanden.", krächzte sie mit einer Stimme, die nicht mehr menschlich klang.

Und mit einem Mal wurde Draco bewusst, warum man Amelie und Girard Lestrange die Vorboten der Hölle genannt hatte.

oOo

„Mum wird euch umbringen, das ist euch doch hoffentlich klar, oder?", flüsterte Ron leise, während ihm die Zwillinge haufenweise Feuerwerk in die Arme drückten.

„Sie wird gar nicht wissen, dass das Feuerwerk von uns ist.", erwiderte Fred ungerührt.

„Und bis sie es herausgefunden hat, ist das Feuerwerk schon längst vorbei und wir haben erreicht, was wir wollten: die Aufmerksamkeit der Nachbarschaft.", grinste George.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf und wandte leicht genervt die Augen zur Decke. Doch er konnte nicht umhin, sich auf Mitternacht zu freuen, wenn die von den Zwillingen erfundenen Feuerwerkskörper am Himmel explodieren und die Nacht zum Tag machen würden. Er hatte Fred und George bereits in den höchsten Tönen von ihrer neuen Erfindung schwärmen hören und er war gespannt darauf, welche Besonderheiten sie dieses Mal eingebaut hatten.

In diesem Moment betrat Harry das Zimmer der Zwillinge und winkte ihnen hektisch zu. „Die Luft ist rein. Beeilt euch!", wisperte er und schielte noch einmal um die Ecke, bevor er die Tür freigab und leise die Treppe nach unten stieg, sorgfältig darauf bedacht, nicht auf eine knarrende Stufe zu treten.

Ron, Fred und George folgten ihm und die vier Jungs schraken fürchterlich zusammen, als plötzlich eine Stimme über ihren Köpfen erklang:

„Ach, hier seid ihr. Mrs. Weasley hat euch schon gesucht und . . . was habt ihr da?"

Die vier Ertappten wandten den Kopf nach oben und sahen sich Hermine gegenüber, die am Treppengeländer gelehnt stand und skeptisch auf sie herabblickte.

„Schhh!", raunte George ihr missgelaunt zu.

„Das sind doch nicht etwa . . .", begann Hermine, doch dann begannen ihre Augen zu glänzen. „Habt ihr dieses Feuerwerk erfunden?", fragte sie die Zwillinge.

Fred und George sahen sich misstrauisch an, bis Fred seine Aufmerksamkeit schließlich wieder auf Hermine richtete. „Ja. Und wenn du uns jetzt eine Strafpredigt halten willst,

dann . . ."

„Aber das will ich doch gar nicht!", widersprach sie begeistert. „Ich liebe Sylvester! Und ich habe noch nie magisches Feuerwerk gesehen!"

„Ähem . . .", Fred wusste ganz offensichtlich nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte, denn mit solch einer Reaktion Hermines, die doch sonst immer so bestrebt war, den Regeln zu folgen, hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„So, können wir jetzt bitte alle wieder ruhig sein und weitergehen?", hörte man Rons Stimme ungeduldig hinter dem Stapel Feuerwerk hervorklingen.

„Okay, aber achtet auf die vierte Stufe von unten auf, die quietscht.", erinnerte George sie leise und die Gruppe stieg die Treppe weiter nach unten.

„Pass auf den Mistelstrauch auf!", warnte Harry, als sie im Erdgeschoss angelangt waren und er lotste Ron vorsichtig durch die Durchgangstür, damit dieser mit einer besonders langen Rakete nicht die grünen Zweige von der Decke riss.

Als sie durch die Küche nach draußen in den Garten traten, sah Harry sich noch einmal prüfend um. „Die anderen scheinen in der Scheune noch neues Feuerwerk zu holen, sie sind nirgends zu sehen. Los, kommt!", meinte er und die fünf Jugendlichen rannten über den verschneiten Rasen hinter einen mannshohen Stapel Holzscheite und legten ihre Feuerwerkskörper auf einem Stück Stoff ab, dass sie vorsorglich auf dem Boden ausgebreitet hatten.

„Wann fangt ihr mit eurem Feuerwerk an?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Wenn unsere Eltern nichts mehr haben. Dann kriegen wir umso mehr Aufmerksamkeit.", antwortete Fred, während er begann, die einzelnen Raketen in den Boden zu bohren.

„Wir sollten wieder zurückgehen, es ist bereits zehn Minuten vor Mitternacht.", meinte Ron nach einem Blick auf seine neue Uhr. „Fred, George, kommt noch mal mit. Mum und Dad werden euch sonst suchen, wenn ihr nicht zum Anstoßen da seid."

Die Zwillinge nickten und folgten Harry, Ron und Hermine vor die Eingangstür, aus der ihnen gerade Bill, gefolgt von Sirius entgegen kamen.

„Wo wart ihr denn?", fragte Bill.

„Wir haben gedacht, wir könnten noch ein bisschen den Schnee zur Seite schippen.", entgegnete George ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, doch sie alle ahnten, dass Bill ihnen diese Ausrede nicht ganz abnahm.

„Wo sind Molly und Arthur?", Sirius schaute sich suchend um und in diesem Moment erschien das Ehepaar vor der Scheunentür. Händchenhaltend und, in Mrs. Weasleys Fall, mit einer deutlich rot angehauchten Gesichtsfarbe traten die beiden auf den Rest der Anwesenden zu.

„So, mit den Raketen ist so weit alles fertig. Perfekt in Flaschen einsortiert, wie Sie es mir gesagt haben, Sirius.", informierte Mr. Weasley.

Sirius lächelte. Er wusste von Mr. Weasleys Faible für alles, was mit Muggeln zu tun hatte und so hatte er ihm diese Muggel-Technik, Feuerwerk abzuschießen bereitwillig gezeigt. „Dann kann ja im Grunde nichts mehr schief gehen.", mit einem Funkeln in den schwarzen Augen sah er zunächst die Zwillinge und schließlich Harry an und als dieser den Blick seines Paten bemerkte, musste auch er grinsen.

Sirius ahnte, was hier vor sich ging. Kein Wunder, dachte Harry bei sich, wenn man an die Streiche denkt, die er und James ausgeheckt haben.

„Ich werde noch die Wurzelbrause zum Anstoßen holen gehen. Hermine, hilfst du mir bitte?", wandte sich Mrs. Weasley an das braunhaarige Mädchen und Hermine nickte und folgte der kleinen Frau in die Küche.

Harry indessen zog Ron ein wenig von den anderen weg. „Kann ich dich noch was fragen, bevor das neue Jahr anfängt?"

Ron sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Klar, frag ruhig."

„Wann wirst du Hermine endlich sagen, was du für sie empfindest?"

Der Rotschopf starrte seinen besten Freund mit offenem Mund an. Er hatte ganz offensichtlich etwas vollkommen anderes erwartet. Schließlich lachte er auf. „Ich dachte, du fragst mich jetzt Gott weiß was.", stieß er aus, senkte daraufhin aber den Blick. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich . . . will ihre Freundschaft nicht verlieren. Und was ist mit dir, falls wir beide wirklich . . ."

„Ihr solltet euch nun wirklich nicht um mich kümmern.", unterbrach Harry seinen Freund.

„Ihr beide solltet glücklich miteinander werden, denn dass sie etwas für dich empfindet, sieht selbst ein Blinder mit 'nem Krückstock."

Ron sah ihn bei diesem Muggelsprichwort irritiert an, doch in diesem Moment traten Mrs. Weasley und Hermine wieder aus dem Haus und sie hatten keinen Möglichkeit mehr, sich weiter zu unterhalten.

Als alle ein Glas Wurzelbrause in der Hand hielten, sah Mr. Weasley auf die Uhr und hob den Zeigefinger. „Noch dreißig Sekunden.", verkündete er.

Harry hatte sich zu Sirius begeben und bemerkte, dass dessen Augen in der Dunkelheit leuchteten wie die Augen einer Katze. Es war das erste Sylvester seit seiner Flucht aus Askaban, das er mit einer Familie verbringen durfte, das erste Sylvester, das er, Harry, mit seinem Paten feiern konnte. Es war, als hätte man Weihnachten, Geburtstag und Ostern auf einen Tag gelegt und als Harry Sirius nun ansah, fühlte er ein Gefühl in sich aufsteigen, dass er in seinem fünfzehnjährigen Leben zum ersten Mal empfand: er fühlte die Geborgenheit, das Vertrauen und die Liebe, die eine Familie geben konnte und er konnte es nicht fassen, was er noch vor wenigen Tagen zu seinem Paten gesagt hatte.

Denn Sirius _war _seine Familie.

„Noch fünfzehn Sekunden.", unterbrach Mr. Weasley Harrys Gedanken und er fiel wie alle anderen in den Countdown mit ein, als Rons Vater zu zählen begann. „Zehn . . . Neun . . . Acht . . . Sieben . . . Sechs . . . Fünf . . . Vier . . . Drei . . . Zwei . . . Eins . . .Null!"

Und in diesem Moment erklangen aus dem Dorf die Kirchenglocken herüber, die das neue Jahr Willkommen hießen und am Himmel explodierten die ersten Feuerwerkskörper zu Wolken aus bunten Sternen

„Frohes Neues Jahr!", wünschten sich alle durcheinander und es wurde begonnen, mit der Wurzelbrause auf den Jahresanbruch anzustoßen.

Kurz darauf wurde Harry von Ron und Hermine in eine stürmische Umarmung gezogen. „Frohes Neues!", schrie Ron in Harrys Ohr, als er versuchte, Mr. Weasleys erste abgefeuerte Rakete zu übertönen.

„Alles Gute im neuen Jahr!", wünschte ihm auch Hermine und küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange.

„Euch beiden auch ein schönes neues Jahr!", erwiderte er und drückte seine Freunde noch einmal kurz an sich, bevor er fühlte, wie ihn jemand an der Schulter berührte und zu sich herum drehte.

Sirius stand vor ihm und sah ihn ruhig an. „Frohes neues Jahr, Harry.", sagte er leise.

„Dir auch, Sirius.", erwiderte Harry und zog seinen Paten daraufhin in eine feste und dankbare Umarmung. Er wollte ihm für so Vieles danken, dass er es nicht in Worte hätte fassen können, doch er spürte, dass Sirius ihn auch so verstand, als dieser seine Umarmung erwiderte.

Als sie sich voneinander lösen, sah Harry in Sirius' Augen, dass sie beide an das gleiche dachten.

Sirius erinnerte sich an James und Lily, Harry erkannte es in seinem wehmütigen und fast schon starren Blick. Er dachte an die Menschen, die er verloren hatte, denen er nicht hatte helfen können, als sie ihn am dringendsten benötigt hätten, und an deren Tod er sich immer noch einen Teil der Schuld gab.

Und Harry dachte an Ginny. An ihr Lächeln, ihre Schönheit, ihre Liebenswürdigkeit – und fühlte sich mit einem Mal wieder so alleine, wie er sich kurz nach ihrem Tod gefühlt hatte. Auch er hatte ihr nicht helfen können, obwohl er hätte ahnen können, was passieren würde.

Sie beide hatten verloren, hatten geopfert und gelitten und verstanden die Trauer des anderen, ohne wirklich darüber reden zu müssen.

Doch dieser vertrauliche Moment wurde zerstört, als über ihren Köpfen eine Rakete in einem gleißend blauen Licht und einem ohrenbetäubenden Lärm explodierte.

„Fred und George?", fragte Sirius und deutete nach oben.

Harry ahnte mehr, als dass er hörte, was Sirius wissen wollte und nickte, während ein schelmisches Lächeln über seine Lippen huschte.

„Wessen Raketen sind das?", hörte Harry Mrs. Weasley irritiert fragen, und sah zum Himmel hinauf, wo sich ihm ein farbenfrohes und abwechslungsreiches Bild von grünen Palmen, blauem Meer, hellem Sandstrand, bunten Figuren, märchenhaften Fabelwesen und bekannter Sagengestalten bot.

„Wessen Handschrift ist das wohl, Mum, hm?", fragte Bill und es war klar, dass es eine rhetorische Frage war.

„Die Zwillinge.", gluckste Mr, Weasley und sah begeistert nach oben, was ihm, unter dem Gelächter von Harry, Ron, Hermine, Sirius und Bill, einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf von seiner Frau einbrachte.

In diesem Moment stieg die größte der Raketen, die Fred und George erfunden hatten, in den Himmel und als sie einem lauten Knall zerplatzte, geschah zunächst gar nichts. Dann jedoch begannen in der Luft Millionen kleinster heller Lichter zu funkeln, die sich langsam zu rot, gelb, orange und schwarz verfärbten und sich zur Form eines riesigen Phönix bildeten, der, einen lauten melodischen Gesang ausstoßend, aus einem knisternden Feuer empor in den Himmel stieg, bis er sich schließlich in einem noch lauteren Knall in silbrig glitzernde Sterne auflöste, die friedlich zu Boden rieselten.

„Wow!", war alles, was Sirius dazu sagte und Harry erlebte es wohl zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, dass sein Pate wirklich sprachlos war.

Fred und George waren in der Zwischenzeit hinter dem Holzhaufen hervorgekommen und schlichen sich nun unschuldig grinsend zu ihrer Mutter.

„Nicht böse sein, Mum.", baten sie schmeichelnd. „Es hat schließlich jedem gefallen."

Einen Augenblick lang noch sah Mrs. Weasley ihre Kinder strafend an, dann jedoch breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ein Lächeln aus.

„Es war wirklich schön, Jungs. Ich würde sagen, ihr habt endlich einmal etwas Vernünftiges erfunden.", stellte sie fest und die gesamte Familie brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Fred, George, das war klasse.", ließ sich auch Hermine vernehmen, in deren Augen noch immer jenes aufgeregte Funkeln stand.

„Danke, danke, Autogramme gibt's später.", grinste Fred.

„Wenn ihr wollt, sogar mit Bildern, auf denen wir nur Boxershorts tragen.", fügte George hinzu.

„Ihr schreckt eure Fans definitiv ab, ist euch das klar?", fragte Sirius ernst.

Die Zwillinge starrten ihn entrüstet an. „Das fassen wir jetzt als Beleidigung auf!"

„Das die Menschen die Wahrheit aber auch immer als Beleidigung sehen müssen . . .", sinnierte Sirius und flüchtete lachend ins Haus, als die Zwillinge ihm drohend hinterher rannten.

Auch Mrs. und Mr. Weasley, Bill, Harry, Ron und Hermine folgten den Dreien hinein in die Wärme und als Mrs. und Mr. Weasley und Bill schon im Wohnzimmer verschwunden waren, wandte sich Harry noch einmal zu seinen beiden Freunden um – und blieb wie angewurzelt mitten im Flur stehen.

„Was?", fragte Ron unsicher.

Harry wies mit dem Finger zur Decke. „Ihr steht unter dem Mistelstrauch.", erklärte er bis über beide Ohren grinsend. „Viel Spaß.", mit diesen Worten wandte er sich, immer noch lächelnd, ab und verschwand ebenfalls im Wohnzimmer.

Ron starrte auf Hermine hinunter, die mittlerweile ein ganzes Stück kleiner war als er und runzelte verlegen die Stirn. „Äh . . . ich meine . . . dieser Brauch ist doch im Grunde . . .

ähm . . . völlig bescheuert, oder?", stotterte er hilflos und wollte gerade die Flucht ergreifen, als Hermine ihn am Handgelenk festhielt.

„Ron, ich finde den Brauch nicht bescheuert.", sagte sie leise.

Vorsichtig sah sie in seine blauen Augen, in denen pure Panik schimmerte und ein Lächeln legte sich auf ihr hübsches Gesicht.

Und als Ron dieses Lächeln bemerkte, fühlte er sich wie zerlassene Butter. Er fühlte sich, als hätten Fred und George in seinem Magen noch einen Phönix aufsteigen lassen und als beständen seine Beine lediglich aus Gummi. Die ganze Situation wurde auch nicht wesentlich dadurch verbessert, dass Hermine ihn aus ihren unglaublichen, haselnussbraunen Augen auf eine unergründliche Art und Weise ansah. Ron wollte etwas sagen, doch er ahnte, dass er nur unzusammenhängendes Geplapper herausbringen würde, denn auch seine Zunge fühlte sich merkwürdig verknotet an. Stattdessen hob er eine Hand und legte sie sanft an Hermines Wange, die daraufhin die Augen schloss und sich enger an ihn schmiegte.

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, lag ein Blick angespannter Ruhe in ihnen, hinter dem Ron allerdings auch eine leise Nervosität zu erkennen glaubte. Langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter, merkte, wie sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, sich ihm entgegenstreckte und als er nur noch Zentimeter von ihr entfernt war, zögerte er noch einen kurzen Moment, bevor er den Abstand zwischen ihnen endgültig überbrückte und er Hermine sanft und zaghaft auf den Mund küsste.

Er spürte, wie Hermine den Kuss erwiderte, zog sie näher an sich und legte seine Arme um ihren zierlichen Körper, bevor er die Welt um sich herum vergaß und nur noch für diesen einen Augenblick lebte.

oOo

Draco lächelte spöttisch, als er seinem Lehrmeister die Spitzes des Schwertes auf die Brust setzte. „Schachmatt.", flüsterte er hämisch.

Nach einem kurzen Moment, in dem er den ersten Triumph über seinen Fechtlehrer voll auskostete, zog er seine Waffe zurück, trat einen Schritt nach hinten und sah gleichgültig dabei zu, wie der Besiegte sich aufrappelte und mühsam auf die Füße kam, ohne irgendwelche Anstalten zu machen, ihm zu helfen.

„Scheinbar kann ich Euch nun nichts mehr beibringen, Master Malfoy.", stellte Gabriel, Dracos Lehrer, seit dieser zehn Jahre alt war, fest.

„Vielleicht hatten Sie auch nur einen schlechten Tag.", ertönte eine kalte Stimme.

Draco und Gabriel wandten sich um. In der Tür zum Kerker stand Lucius und musterte seinen Sohn und dessen Lehrmeister mit einem ausdruckslosen Blick in den kühlen Augen.

Gabriel verbeugte sich respektvoll, während Draco seinen Vater nur ruhig ansah.

„Lassen Sie uns allein, Gabriel.", forderte Lucius.

Gabriel kam seinem Befehl sofort nach und verließ kommentarlos den Kerker, in dem er schon immer mit Draco trainiert hatte.

Draco indessen verbarg die Fragen, die durch seinen Kopf schossen, hinter seinem gewohnt emotionslosen Gesicht. Doch er beobachtete mit leisem Argwohn, wie Lucius auf ihn zukam und ihm einen schwarzen, bodenlangen Umhang und eine Maske entgegenhielt.

„Zieh das an.", befahl Lucius.

Draco nahm die Kleidungsstücke entgegen und legte sich den Umhang um die Schultern. Sein anerzogenes Misstrauen wuchs mit jeder Sekunde.

„Und jetzt folge mir."

Lucius wandte sich um und ging durch die Tür nach draußen in die dunklen Kerkerflure. Draco folgte ihm, schweigend, wie er es gewohnt war. Sein Vater befahl, er gehorchte. Es war schon immer so gewesen.

Nach einigen Minuten kamen sie in dem einzigen Raum an, in dem man in Malfoy Mansion apparieren konnte.

Als sie in der Mitte des kreisrunden, abgesehen von einem blutroten Wandteppich vollkommen leeren, Zimmers standen, wandte sich Lucius wieder an seinen Sohn.

„In wenigen Sekunden wirst du Seiner Lordschaft gegenüberstehen. Ich erwarte, dass du dich entsprechend verhältst. Sieh Ihn nicht an, bis Er dich dazu auffordert; knie vor Ihm nieder, bis Er dir erlaubt, dich zu erheben; wage es nicht, zu schreien, wenn Er dich mit dem _Cruciatus _belegt; und verhalte dich so, wie es eines Malfoys in der Gegenwart seines Meisters würdig ist.", rezitierte Lucius.

Er ist dein Meister, dachte Draco sarkastisch, nickte jedoch.

„Und nun setz deine Maske auf. Und nimm sie erst ab, wenn Er es dir ausdrücklich sagt."

Draco kam dem Befehl seines Vaters nach, stülpte sich die Maske über den Kopf – und fühlte sich wie ein neuer Mensch. Mit einem Mal wusste er, warum sich die Todesser im Grunde so auffällig und losgelöst, so zwanglos bewegten, wenn sie ihre Maske trugen. Denn Draco fühlte sich, als würde ihn die Maske von allem abschirmen, was außerhalb von ihr vorging. Er fühlte sich, als könne er allein durch das Tragen dieser Maske Dinge vollbringen, an die er ohne sie niemals gedacht hätte. Draco hatte das Gefühl, als habe er sich mit der Maske eine zweite Identität übergezogen; als sei sein altes Ich von ihm abgefallen und habe einem neuen, grausamen und blutgierigen Charakter Platz gemacht. Er fühlte sich, als würde er vollkommen die Kontrolle über sich verlieren und von einem mit der Maske aufgetauchten Etwas geleitet werden.

Er trug diese Maske zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben – und er wusste schon jetzt, dass er sie hasste.

„Nimm meinen Arm.", nur dumpf hörte er die Stimme seines Vaters an seine verdeckten Ohren dringen und er griff nach Lucius, fühlte, wie die Luft um sie herum für einen Moment zitterte und stand schließlich nach nur Bruchteilen von Sekunden wieder auf festem Boden.

Der Geruch von trockenem Wind und kalter, schneedurchtränkter Luft stieg ihm in die Nase und das leise Heulen eines Wolfes drang an sein Ohr.

Langsam sah er sich um, betrachtete durch die Schlitze vor seinen Augen die Landschaft, die sich ihm bot.

Sie standen auf einer Klippe, hoch über einem kleinen Dorf. Als er sich umwandte, erkannte Draco ein Waldstück, aus dem die Geräusche der Nachttiere klangen. Die Klippe selbst stieg steil an, bis sie sich spitz zulaufend im Nirgendwo verlor. Draco bemerkte jetzt, wie sich sein Vater langsam und mit gesenktem Kopf von ihm zurückzog und schließlich erkannte er auch den Grund für dieses Verhalten.

Zu seiner rechten, auf einem thronartigen Stuhl sitzend, der aus menschlichen Gebeinen gefertigt zu sein schien und der so gar nicht in die Idylle der Landschaft passen wollte, saß Lord Voldemort.

Draco fiel, wie sein Vater es ihm aufgetragen hatte, auf die Knie und senkte den Kopf. Er hatte den Dunklen Lord noch nie zuvor gesehen, war neugierig, wie er wohl aussehen mochte und wagte es trotzdem nicht, sich Lucius' Weisungen zu widersetzen.

„Der junge Mr. Malfoy.", ertönte Voldemorts unsäglich kalte Stimme und Draco fühlte sich, als hätte jemand Eiswasser in seinen Magen gekippt.

„Er macht eine gute Figur, Lucius.", fuhr er fort.

„Danke, Mylord.", antwortete Lucius und Draco wollte einen Moment nicht glauben, dass diese unterwürfige, demütige Stimme tatsächlich zu seinem Vater gehörte, den er doch sonst niemals ohne seinen überheblichen Stolz und einer unglaublichen Arroganz sprechen hörte.

„Stehe auf, Draco Malfoy und nimm deine Maske ab.", forderte Voldemort.

Draco erhob sich langsam, bis er aufrecht stand. Er war sich bewusst, dass er im Grunde _zu _aufrecht stand, um vor Voldemort demütig zu wirken, doch er konnte es nicht verhindern. Er würde sich von diesem Schlammblut nicht in die Knie zwingen lassen. Mit bedachter Ruhe nahm er die Maske von seinem Gesicht und schüttelte kurz den Kopf, bis seine Haare ihm nicht mehr störend ins Gesicht fielen.

Denn jedoch senkte er den Kopf wieder, ohne einen wirklichen Blick auf den Dunklen Lord geworfen zu haben. Denn _so _lebensmüde war er nun doch wieder nicht.

Er spürte Voldemorts Blick auf sich, spürte den stechenden Ausdruck in dessen Augen und zwang sich dazu, keine Regung zu zeigen.

„_Crucio_!", der Fluch kam so plötzlich, dass Draco vollkommen von ihm überrumpelt wurde und unter zuckenden Bewegungen zu Boden glitt. All seine Gedanken konzentrierten sich darauf, den Schrei zu unterdrücken, der sich in seiner Kehle empor zwang, während er sich vor Schmerzen wand, sich fühlte, als würde er von innen heraus verbrennen, als würden seine Organe einzeln von glühend heißen Messern durchstoßen und sich sein Inneres nach außen wenden und umgekehrt. Er würde ihnen nicht die Genugtuung geben, ihn schreien zu hören.

Als Voldemort den Fluch von ihm nahm, blieb Draco noch einen Moment keuchend und zusammengekauert im kalten Schnee liegen, bis er sich mühsam aufsetzte und unter schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht wieder auf die Beine kam.

Noch immer sah er Voldemort nicht an.

„Sieh mich an, Draco."

Draco hob den Kopf – und seine sturmgrauen Augen trafen auf die glühend roten, seelenlosen Augen Lord Voldemorts. Einen Moment lang war Draco beinah fasziniert von dem Anblick des Dunklen Lords: seine Haut war vollkommen weiß, die langen Fingern umschlossen einen tiefschwarzen Zauberstab. Das Gesicht war flach und anstatt einer Nase besaß Voldemort zwei Schlitze, die wie die Nüstern einer Schlange aussahen. Ein violetter Umhang verdeckte seinen spindeldünnen Körper.

Doch obwohl er ungemein schwach und gebrechlich wirkte, ging von ihm eine so starke magische Präsenz und ein solch überwältigendes Charisma aus, dass Draco für einen Moment die Luft anhielt.

Er hatte viele Geschichten über Voldemort gehört, hatte dessen Biographie praktisch mit der Muttermilch eingesogen. Und obwohl er von der dunklen Ausstrahlung und den Überredungskünsten des Dunklen Lords gehört hatte, hatte er die Menschen, die sich ihm unterwarfen und die Kontrolle über sich selbst aufgaben immer verachtet und nicht verstehen können. Jetzt, da er dem Dunklen Lord zum ersten Mal gegenüber stand, begann er plötzlich zu begreifen, warum ihm seine Anhängerschaft so treu ergeben war und sie ihm beinah willenlos folgten oder sich ihm anschlossen.

Doch er bemühte sich, Voldemort möglichst neutral ins Gesicht zu sehen und sich nichts von seinen wirbelnden Gedanken anmerken zu lassen, als sich der Dunkle Lord von seinem Stuhl erhob und langsam auf ihn zuging.

„Du bist stark, Draco. Und dein unbeugsamer Wille gefällt mir. Glaub mir, auch diesen werde ich noch brechen. Ich habe bisher jeden gebrochen, den ich brechen wollte.", sagte er, als spreche er von der belanglosesten Sache der Welt.

Draco antwortete nicht.

„Möchtest du ein Todesser werden und mir dienen?", fragte Voldemort nun und sah Draco direkt in die Augen.

Wenn du dich mit jemandem abfindest, der die Drei Unverzeihlichen nicht beherrscht . . . „Ja, Mylord.", antwortete Draco ergeben.

„Lucius, wie läuft es im Ministerium?", wandte Voldemort sich an Dracos Vater und Draco erlaubte es sich, seine Körperspannung für einen Moment aufzugeben.

„Es läuft alles nach Euren Vorstellungen, Mylord. Fudge vertraut mir blind, ich kann tun und lassen was ich möchte, um Euch zu dienen. Auch die Riesen haben sich nicht dem Phönixorden angeschlossen. Es könnte nicht besser laufen für Eure Lordschaft."

Draco wurde beinah schlecht bei dem Klang von Lucius' Stimme. Er hatte seinen Vater noch nie so erlebt und es ekelte ihn an, ihn so am Boden kriechend zu sehen. Sich freiwillig erniedrigend für ein Wesen, das den Namen Mensch nicht mehr verdiente, dem unter normalen Umständen in keiner Weise der Respekt eines Reinblüters gebührte, und alle Ehre vergessend, die die Familie Malfoy ausmachte.

„Noch nicht heute, aber bald wirst du in meine Gefolgschaft eintreten, Draco.", richtete Voldemort seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Draco, dessen Körper sich sofort wieder straffte. „Doch schon jetzt kannst du mir treue Dienste erweisen. Verbreite meine Lehren in Hogwarts und vergifte die Schule von innen heraus."

Lass sie doch deine Handlanger verbreiten, die haben eher die Macht dazu . . . „Das werde ich, Mylord."

Voldemort schritt an ihm vorbei und ging auf das Ende der Klippe zu. „Heute ist Sylvester, nicht wahr?", fragte er und klang gedankenverloren.

Draco zog es vor, auf diese Frage nicht zu antworten, hielt er sie doch für eine rein rhetorische. Er folgte jedoch Voldemorts Handbewegung und gesellte sich zu ihm an den Rand der Klippe. In diesem Moment erklangen aus dem Dorf Rufe und Schreie, erste Sylvesterraketen stiegen empor und ließen die Nacht taghell leuchten.

Doch plötzlich änderten sich die freudigen Laute der Dorbewohner, wurden angsterfüllt und panisch. Und inmitten all der bunten Farben der explodierenden Raketen erschien mit einem Mal ein kaltes grünes Licht und Draco erkannte in diesem Licht einen Totenschädel, aus dessen Mund sich eine Schlange wand und der hoch über der kleinen Stadt beinah höhnisch in der Luft schwebte.

Auf Voldemorts dünnen Lippen breitete sich ein zynisches und hämisches Grinsen aus, als er das Dunkle Mal am Himmel stehen sah. „Frohes Neues Jahr."

oOo

„Ich möchte, dass du auf dich aufpasst, Harry. Begib dich nicht in unnötige Gefahren, ja? Versprich mir das.", Sirius hatte seinem Patensohn beide Hände auf die Schultern gelegt und sah ihn ernst an. Er ignorierte entschlossen die seltsamen und neugierigen Blicke, die die Vorrübergehenden ihm zuwarfen – zu neu und sensationell schien noch die Erklärung seiner Unschuld – und konzentrierte sich nur auf den Sohn seines ehemaligen besten Freundes.

Es war der vierte Januar und sie standen zusammen mit den Weasleys und Hermine auf dem Gleis Neundreiviertel vor der rubinroten Lock des Hogwarts-Expresses. Heute begann das zweite Halbjahr an der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei.

Harry erwiderte Sirius' Blick und biss sich innerlich auf die Lippen. Die letzten Tage hatten gezeigt, wie gefährlich ihrer aller Leben mittlerweile geworden war und er wusste, wie besorgt Sirius um seine Sicherheit war. In ihm keimte jedoch wieder der alte Zorn auf, wie ein kleines Kind behandelt zu werden, aber er brachte es nicht über sich, seinem Patenonkel zu widersprechen.

„Ich versprech' es dir.", erwiderte er, woraufhin ein kurzes Lächeln über Sirius' Gesicht huschte.

„Falls du trotzdem Probleme bekommen solltest, dann geh' bitte zu Remus. Er kann dir helfen. Und von seinem Büro aus kannst du mich erreichen. Das Ministerium hat mir eine ziemlich hohe Summe Entschädigungsgeld für die zwölf Jahre in Askaban ausgezahlt und ich werde mir ein Haus in Caernarvon kaufen. Das liegt an der Westküste Englands, gegenüber von Anglesey, dieser kleinen Insel. Ich werde dort sein, um es zu renovieren, wenn du also mit mir reden möchtest . . ."

Harry nickte. „Okay. Glaubst du . . . glaubst du ich kann in den Ferien zu dir? Oder muss ich zu den Dursleys zurück?", fragte er und konnte nicht verhindern, dass er verunsichert klang.

„Wenn Dumbledore nichts dagegen hat, kannst du natürlich bei mir wohnen. Und ich glaube nicht, dass er irgendwelche Einwände erhebt.", erwiderte Sirius mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln.

Sie hatten ein wenig abseits von den anderen gestanden und wollten gerade wieder zu den anderen zurückgehen, als das Lächeln aus Sirius' Gesicht gefror und ein dunkler Schatten über seine Augen fiel.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist denn?"

„Kennst du diesen Mann dahinten? Der bei dem Mädchen mit den langen, schwarzen Haaren steht?", fragte Sirius.

Harry wandte sich unauffällig um. Etwa fünfzehn Meter von ihnen entfernt verabschiedete sich ein Vater gerade von seiner Tochter, die von der ganzen Prozedur mehr als nur genervt schien. „Das ist Blaise Zabini, sie ist in Slytherin. Ich vermute, er ist ihr Vater, aber ich hab ihn noch nie gesehen."

Sirius' Stirn umwölkte sich noch ein wenig mehr. „Zabini, ja?"

Harry nickte. „Kennst du ihn?"

Sirius wollte gerade zu eine Antwort ansetzen, als Blaise sich entschlossen von ihrem Vater abwandte und er ihr noch einen Augenblick nachsah, bevor auch er sich umdrehte und das Gleis verlassen wollte.

Als sein Blick allerdings auf Sirius fiel, erstarrte er für Sekundenbruchteile, bevor sich sein Gesicht hochmütig verschloss und er langsam auf Harry und seinen Paten zuging.

„Sirius.", bemerkte er, kühle Abschätzung in den durchdringend blauen Augen.

Auch Sirius musterte ihn mit unverhohlener Abneigung. „Simon."

Einen Moment lang starrten sich die beiden noch an, fochten mit ihren Augen einen Kampf aus, dessen Grund Harry nicht erkennen konnte, doch schließlich lächelte Simon und der ironische Ausdruck, den er dabei auf den Lippen hatte, erinnerte Harry ungemein an Blaise.

„Man sieht sich.", sagte er ruhig.

Sirius nickte, sah Simon jedoch misstrauisch nach.

„Woher kennst du Blaise' Vater?", fragte Harry neugierig, als Simon hinter der Absperrung verschwunden war.

„Wir waren zusammen auf Hogwarts, er war eine Stufe unter uns in Slytherin. Wir . . . mochten uns nicht besonders.", erklärte Sirius.

Harry lächelte mit einem Mal. „Kamst du überhaupt mit irgendwem außer James zurecht?"

„Mit Remus.", Sirius grinste, dann jedoch überzog ein bitterer Ausdruck sein Gesicht. Den dritten Namen ließ er unausgesprochen, doch Harry verstand ihn trotz des Schweigens und senkte nachdenklich den Kopf. Immer, wenn er an Pettigrew dachte, erfüllten die Schreie seiner sterbenden Eltern seinen Kopf und er fühlte einen unsäglichen Hass in sich aufsteigen. Es war wie Gift, das sich durch seine Venen schlich und alle anderen Gefühle nebensächlich erschienen ließ. Pettigrew hatte seine Eltern verraten, er trug die Verantwortung für Sirius' unschuldige Jahre in Askaban. Und nun hatte er noch nicht einmal unter den Dementoren zu leiden, die das Gefängnis verlassen hatten, um sich Voldemort anzuschließen.

Doch noch während er von solch dunklen Gedanken erfüllt war, legte Sirius sanft eine Hand auf Harrys rechte Schulter. „Wir sollten wieder zurück zu den anderen gehen. Sie warten sicher schon auf uns."

Harry nickte und gemeinsam gesellten sie sich wieder zu der lebhaften Familie, bei deren Quirrlichkeit er seine düstere Stimmung sofort wieder vergaß. Er musste sogar lächeln, als er hörte, wie Mrs. Weasley sich zum wiederholten Male an diesem Tag darüber aufregte, dass Fred und George erneut einige ihrer Scherzartikel eingepackt hatten, um sie an die Schüler von Hogwarts zu verkaufen. Doch die Zwillinge lächelten nur unschuldig und ließen die Schimpftiraden ihrer Mutter kommentarlos über sich ergehen.

„Wir sollten uns langsam auf den Weg machen und uns ein Abteil suchen, wenn wir eines für uns haben wollen.", gab Hermine zu bedenken und konnte nicht verhindern, dass Ron daraufhin neben seiner eigenen auch ihre Tasche hochhob, um sie zu tragen.

Harry lächelte, als er seine besten Freunde betrachtete. Seit Sylvester waren die beiden –endlich, wie jeder in der Familie stillschweigend dachte – ein Paar und Ron kümmerte sich hingebungsvoll um seine Freundin. Hermine ließ es sich gefallen und die Blicke, die sie Ron immer wieder zuwarf, waren nicht minder verliebt als seine.

„Gut, dann gehen wir jetzt.", sagte Fred und unterbrach damit seine Mutter mitten in einem Satz über das unverantwortliche Verhalten von Beinah-Erwachsenen im Umgang mit Minderjährigen.

„Stellt keinen Unsinn an!", mahnte Mr. Weasley noch, als sich die Zwillinge auf den Weg nach vorne machten.

Gerade, als auch Harry, Ron und Hermine sich verabschiedet hatten und gehen wollten, hielt Sirius Harry noch einmal am Arm zurück.

Harry sah ihn fragend an. Sirius schien etwas sagen zu wollen, unterließ es dann jedoch und zog Harry lediglich noch einmal in eine kurze Umarmung.

„Wir sehen uns am Samstag.", meinte er dann und musste plötzlich grinsen, als er bemerkte, dass Ron und Hermine diese kurze Unterbrechung dazu genutzt hatten, um sich zu küssen. „Und pass auf, dass die beiden sich nicht gegenseitig auffressen.", warnte er Harry noch, was ihm ein empörtes „Hey!"von den beiden besten Freunden seines Patenkindes einbrachte.

Letztendlich aber war die Verabschiedung endgültig vorbei und Harry, Ron und Hermine machten sich auf den Weg weiter nach hinten, um ein möglichst leeres Abteil zu finden.

„Was ist eigentlich am Samstag?", wollte Hermine nach eine kurzem Augenblick wissen.

„Sirius kommt nach Hogwarts. Und dann bekommt er sein nachträgliches Weihnachtsgeschenk.", erklärte Harry.

Ron setzte gerade zu der Frage an, was Harry ihm denn schenken wollte, als hinter ihnen eine schnarrende Stimme erklang:

„Weasley und Granger, das kann nicht sein. Habt ihr es doch endlich geschafft, ja? Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, wen ich mehr bedauern soll."

Die Drei wandten sich um und sahen sich wie erwartet Draco Malfoy gegenüber. Harry überkam mit einem Mal der Verdacht, dass Malfoy ihnen aus irgendeinem Grund jedes Jahr aufs Neue aufzulauern schien, denn immer sprach er sie von hinten an und beleidigte sie. Das Spiel schien ihm ausgesprochenes Vergnügen zu bereiten.

„Halt's Maul, Malfoy.", spuckte Ron aus und umklammerte Hermines Hand, die er bis eben sanft in seiner gehalten hatte, in einer Mischung aus Zorn und dem Wunsch, sie zu beschützen, immer fester.

Draco sah ihn geringschätzig lächelnd an. Seine weißblonden Haare fielen ihm scheinbar nachlässig in die Stirn und seine grauen Augen funkelten spöttisch wie eh und je. Harry bemerkte jedoch, dass er noch kälter und arroganter geworden zu sein schien, als er es bisher gewesen war. Und der Ausdruck auf seinem blassen Gesicht gefiel Harry nicht.

„Du solltest deine Schlammblut-Freundin nicht zu sehr verteidigen, Weasley.", reizte er Ron. „Schließlich hast du gesehen, was mit ihnen passiert."

Harry wusste genau, auf was Draco anspielte. An Sylvester hatte Voldemort ein Dorf, in dem hauptsächlich Muggel und nicht reinblütige Hexen und Zauberer gelebt hatten, bis auf den letzten Bewohner ausgelöscht. Es hatte am nächsten Tag im _Tagespropheten _gestanden, war jedoch von der Reporten wie ein „normaler" Überfall dargestellt worden.

Nur von Sirius, der am nächsten Tag als Berichterstatter für die_ Weiße Rose _dorthin gerufen worden war, wusste er, wie grausam und menschenverachtend die Todesser vorgegangen waren. Niemand war gestorben, ohne im Voraus gefoltert und gedemütigt worden zu sein. Sirius hatte erzählt, dass Frauen und sogar junge Mädchen missbraucht worden waren, dass man vor den Toren der Stadt die Köpfe vieler Einwohner zur Begrüßung auf Stäben aufgespießt und zur Schau gestellt hatte und dass auf der Außenwand der Kirche die höhnische Nachricht der Todesser „_Mit Neujahrgrüßen vom einzigen und wahren Lord"._", gestanden habe, geschrieben mit dem Blut der Toten.

Harry hatte Sirius noch nie so verstört und hilflos, aber auch noch nie so unsagbar wütend erlebt wie an jenem Abend, als er aus dem kleinen Dorf zu den Weasleys zurückgekehrt war und ihnen allen erzählt hatte, was er gesehen hatte, seine leisen und erschütterten Worte nur begleitet von geschockter Stille.

Und als er Draco nun so mitleidslos, im Gegenteil geradezu frohlockend über das reden hörte, was sie alle nicht verstehen konnten, da sie es nie für möglich gehalten hätten, dass Menschen so gewissenlos und blutrünstig sein konnten, fühlte er einen unsagbaren Zorn in sich aufsteigen.

Er sah, wie Hermine Ron zurückhielt, der sich ebenfalls auf Draco hatte stürzen wollen, kümmerte sich jedoch nicht um ihre warnenden Blicke, sondern trat mit erzwungener Ruhe auf seine Erzfeind zu.

„Ich wette, du und deine Familie wart eine der ersten Gruppen in dem Dorf, habe ich nicht Recht?", zischte er verächtlich.

Draco lächelte provokativ und ein boshaftes Flackern legte sich in seine Augen. „Vielleicht würdest du deine Wette sogar gewinnen. Aber du kannst deinen Sieg nicht beweisen.", sagte er leise.

Und mit einem letzten siegessicheren Blick auf die drei Freunde wandte er sich ab und stieg durch eine der Türen in den Zug.

„Dieser verfluchte Bastard!", stieß Ron mit vor Wut zitternder Stimme aus.

„Wie können ihm Menschenleben nur so egal sein?", fügte Hermine flüsternd hinzu und Harry bemerkte etwas, dass er an Hermine noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte: sie schien Angst zu haben. Angst nicht direkt vor Draco Malfoy sondern vielmehr vor dem, wozu Menschen vollkommen ohne Schuldgefühle fähig sein konnten.

„Wir sollten ihn in diesem Schuljahr glaube ich ganz besonders im Auge behalten.", meinte er schließlich bitter.

Immer noch unter dem Eindruck, den Draco bei ihnen hinterlassen hatte, stiegen sie schließlich in den Zug und ließen sich in einem leeren Abteil auf die weichen roten Sessel sinken.

„Ich wünschte wir könnten ihn für irgendetwas dran kriegen.", bemerkte Ron schließlich, als sie bereits zwanzig Minuten unterwegs waren und Kings Cross und die Straßen Londons hinter sich gelassen hatten.

„Das wird nur schwer möglich sein.", entgegnete Harry düster. „Ich geb's nur ungern zu, aber Malfoy ist nicht dumm. Er wird sich nicht bei irgendetwas erwischen lassen, dass schlimm genug ist, um von der Schule geworfen zu werden."

„Harry hat Recht. Er ist nicht umsonst in Slytherin. Er ist zu hinterhältig und gerissen, um sich etwas zuschulden kommen zu lassen.", gab Hermine ihrem Freund Recht.

Sie lehnte an Rons linker Schulter, der einen Arm um sie gelegte hatte und ihr gedankenverloren durch die braunen Locken strich.

„Na ja, aber Crabbe und Goyle . . .", begann Ron, dann jedoch unterbrach er sich selbst und starrte Harry, der ihm gegenüber saß, irritiert an.

„Äh . . . ist was? Hab ich was an der Nase?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber . . . wo waren eigentlich Crabbe und Goyle? Ich habe sie nirgendwo gesehen."

„Hey, du hast Recht.", Hermine setzte sich auf und sah mit einem Mal sehr nachdenklich aus. „Sie waren wirklich nicht da."

„Vielleicht kommen sie irgendwie anders nach Hogwarts. Oder sie waren in den Ferien gar nicht zu Hause.", überlegte Harry.

„Oder sie kommen gar nicht mehr!", auf Rons Gesicht hatte sich ein träumerischer Ausdruck geschlichen. „Dann könnte Malfoy sich auch nicht mehr hinter ihnen verstecken!"

Harry lächelte. „Ich glaube, das wäre zu schön um wahr zu sein."

Sie verloren sich noch kurz in anderen, teilweise sehr außergewöhnlichen Spekulationen über das fehlende Erscheinen von Crabbe und Goyle, bis Ron sein Kartenspiel auspackte und sie zu dritt begannen, Exploding Snap zu spielen.

Erst, als die Abteiltür aufging und die kleine Frau mit ihrem Süßigkeitenwagen herein schneite, bemerkten sie, wie lange sie bereits unterwegs waren und ließen für einen Moment von ihrem Kartenspiel ab.

Und während Harry noch in seiner Tasche nach seinem Geld kramte und Ron sich verlegen hinter dem Frühstück verkroch, das seine Mutter ihm gemacht hatte, war Hermine bereits aufgestanden und inspizierte den kleinen Wagen.

„Ich hätte gerne acht Schokofrösche, zwölf Eis-Mäuse, eine Packung von den Zischenden Wissbies und eine mit Säuredrops und drei Heidelbeerpasteten, bitte.", eröffnete sie der Verkäuferin.

Harry und Ron sahen sie aus großen Augen an und ihre beste Freundin lächelte. „Ich lade euch ein.", verkündete sie, und nahm die riesige Tüte Süßigkeiten entgegen, die die Frau ihr reichte.

„Viel Spaß im neuen Halbjahr.", verabschiedete sich die kleine Frau von ihnen, nachdem Hermine gezahlt hatte und als sie verschwunden war, gab Ron seiner Freundin mit einem kurzen „Danke."einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange, was Harry mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen zur Kenntnis nahm, während auch er Hermine dankte.

Doch als sie noch ihre Schokofrösche aßen und Ron es sich nicht nehmen ließ, Harry wieder einmal darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass er mittlerweile alle – Agrippa eingeschlossen – Karten besaß, während Harry noch nicht einmal die Hälfte gesammelt hatte, stand Hermine plötzlich auf und holte aus ihrem Koffer ihren Hogwarts-Umhang.

„Was machst du?", wollte Ron wissen. „Wir haben doch noch ewig Zeit, bis wir in Hogsmeade ankommen."

Hermine nickte. „Ich weiß. Aber ich will durch den Zug gehen und noch mal nach den Erstklässlern sehen.", mit diesen Worten steckte sie sich ihr Vertrauensschüler-Abzeichen an die Brust und band ihre Locken mit einem Haarband im Nacken zusammen. Dann küsste sie Ron noch einmal auf den Mund und verschwand mit einem kurzen „Bis später!"aus dem Abteil.

„Sollte ich sie vielleicht begleiten?", fragte Ron unsicher. „Was ist, wenn sie Malfoy begegnet und . . ."

„Ron!", unterbrach ihn Harry etwas ungeduldig. „Hermine kann sehr gut auf sich selbst aufpassen. Du brauchst sie nicht zu bemuttern."

Ron senkte verlegen lächelnd den Kopf. Dann jedoch sah er wieder auf. „Was wolltest du Sirius jetzt eigentlich schenken?"

Harry lächelte. „Erinnerst du dich an den Tag, als ich unter dem Tisch in den _Drei Besen _saß und wir erfahren haben, dass Sirius meine Eltern verraten haben soll? Erinnerst du dich daran, dass Hagrid von Sirius' fliegendem Motorrad erzählt hat, das Sirius ihm gab, damit Hagrid mich zu den Dursleys bringen konnte?"

Ron runzelte die Stirn, nickte dann jedoch.

Mit einem begeisterten Ausdruck in den Augen erzählte Harry weiter. „Ich habe Hagrid in den Ferien geschrieben und ihn gefragt, ob er weiß, wo das Motorrad ist. Und weißt du, was er geantwortet hat? Es steht irgendwo in den Kerkern von Hogwarts und verstaubt vor sich hin! Das heißt, ich werde es in dieser Woche aufpolieren und es Sirius zurückgeben!", endete Harry strahlend.

Ron schaute seinen enthusiastischen Freund skeptisch an. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie sehr Sirius sich über dieses Geschenk freuen würde, doch er teilte Harrys Begeisterung nicht wirklich. „Ähm . . . dir ist bewusst, dass dieses Motorrad seit mittlerweile vierzehn Jahren vor sich hin zerfällt, ja?", fragte er deshalb vorsichtig.

Harry nickte.

„Und du willst es auf Vordermann bringen. In einer Woche. Während der Schulzeit."

Wieder nickte Harry, dieses Mal jedoch schon merklich ungeduldiger.

„Und dir ist bewusst, dass du im Grunde genommen keine Ahnung von Motorrädern hast?"

Jetzt stieß Harry ein genervtes Seufzen aus. „Ron, ich hatte nicht vor, das Motorrad alleine zu restaurieren.", meinte er gereizt. „Ich denke, Hagrid wird mir helfen. Und wenn wir wirklich nicht weiter wissen, fragen wir Remus. Er war doch sicher dabei, als Sirius das Motorrad damals verzaubert hat. Und außerdem . . . ich hatte gehofft, ihr würdet mir ebenfalls helfen."

Harry sah seinen Freund bittend an und Ron wandte die Augen zur Decke. „Natürlich helfen wir dir! Aber ich bezweifle, dass Hermine und ich mehr über Motorräder wissen als du."

„Ach, das kriegen wir schon hin.", wischte Harry Rons Zweifel zur Seite. „Und ich freue mich jetzt schon auf Sirius' Gesichtsausdruck."

Nun grinste auch Ron. „Er wird begeistert sein. Aber . . . das Motorrad ist doch eigentlich illegal, oder?"

Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Ich gehe davon aus, ja. Aber glaubst du, diese Tatsache stört ausgerechnet Sirius? Einen Marauder?"

Einen Moment lang schien Ron angestrengt nachzudenken. „Nein, nicht wirklich.", meinte er dann und musste lachen.

In diesem Moment kam Hermine wieder in das Abteil gestürzt, vollkommen außer Atem und hektisch einzelne Strähnen hinter die Ohren streichend, die sich aus dem Zopf gelöst hatten.

„Wisst ihr, was ich gerade erfahren habe?", stieß sie aus und sah Harry und Ron mit funkelnden Augen an.

Die beiden schüttelten erstaunt die Köpfe; es kam nicht oft vor, dass Hermine so aufgelöst war.

Hermine schloss die Tür hinter sich und ließ sich wieder neben Ron sinken, blieb jedoch aufrecht sitzen, einen verschwörerischen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

„Ich habe gerade mit angehört, wie sich Blaise Zabini und Pansy Parkinson unterhalten haben. Und Pansy hat erzählt, dass Crabbe und Goyle nicht mehr auf Hogwarts sind! Ihre Eltern haben sie nach Durmstrang geschickt!"

Einen Moment lang starrten Ron und Hermine ihre Freundin nur ausdruckslos an. Dann jedoch stieß Ron ein so lautes Freudengeheul aus, dass Harry sich anstrengen musste, ihn zu übertönen, als er sich an Hermine wandte.

„Glaubst du, das stimmt?", hakte er nach.

Jetzt wurde Ron wieder still und wartete gespannt auf Hermines Antwort.

„Ja, ich denke schon. Ich meine, es macht Sinn.", überlegte sie. „Ihre Eltern sind Todesser und Pansy meinte, sie hätten schon im letzten Schuljahr angekündigt, dass sie die beiden von der Schule nehmen und nach Durmstrang schicken. Damals wussten sie noch nicht, dass Dumbledore suspendiert werden würde."

„Das ist so genial.", in Rons Augen hatte sich wieder jener träumerische Glanz geschlichen. „Niemand mehr, der Malfoy beschützt. Niemand mehr, hinter dem er sich verstecken kann, wenn's ernst wird . . ."

„Ron, warum lässt du ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe?", fragte Hermine leicht gereizt.

Ihr Freund sah sie verständnislos an. „Weil er ein kleiner, verwöhnter, rassistischer, selbstherrlicher Bastard ist, deswegen."

„Apropos Malfoy. Warum nehmen seine Eltern ihn nicht auch einfach von der Schule? In Durmstrang wäre es für ihn viel leichter, Dunkle Künste zu lernen als in Hogwarts.", Harry schaute Ron und Hermine nachdenklich an.

„Weißt du, ich glaube die Malfoys wollen einfach überhaupt keinen Verdacht auf sich fallen lassen. Wenn sie ihren Sohn ohne einen vernünftigen Grund von Hogwarts, der Schule der Weißen Magie, nach Durmstrang, der Schule der Schwarzen Magie, schicken, ist das taktisch überhaupt nicht klug.", antwortete Hermine.

Harry und Ron nickten.

„Das könnte echt ein Grund sein. Dad erzählt ja dauernd, dass Fugde beinah den Boden küsst, auf dem Lucius Malfoy geht.", meinte Ron.

„Fudge ist ja auch unfähig.", entgegnete Hermine ungerührt.

„Was hat eigentlich Blaise zu der ganzen Sache gesagt?", wollte Harry mit einem Mal wissen.

Hermine sah ihn irritiert an. „Sie hat im Grunde . . . nichts weiter dazu gesagt. Warum fragst du?"

„Weil ich vorhin ihren Vater gesehen hab. Simon Zabini. Er und Sirius waren zusammen in der Schule und sie konnten sich nicht leiden.", erklärte Harry.

„Wie sieht er denn aus?", Ron schaute Harry neugierig an.

Harry überlegte und rief sich den Mann noch einmal ins Gedächtnis zurück. „Ungefähr so groß wie Sirius. Er war schlank und trug eine ziemlich teuer aussehende Robe in dunklem violett. Er hat wie Blaise schwarze Haare und richtig auffallend blaue Augen. Und er hat Sirius mit einem nicht gerade freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck angesehen. Er wirkte vielmehr als . . . würde er ihn richtig verabscheuen. Ich meine, Sirius hat nicht anders ausgesehen,

aber . . . Simon hatte . . . da war noch irgendwas, das kann ich nicht so richtig beschreiben. Vielleicht war es Neugier, ich weiß es nicht. Mich hat er jedenfalls keines Blickes gewürdigt."

„Glaubst du, er ist ein Todesser?"

Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Er war damals in Slytherin, insofern . . . aber eigentlich hat er auf mich beinah . . . na ja . . . sympathisch gewirkt. Er sah nicht aus wie ein typischer Todesser. Und diese Neugier – oder was es auch immer war – hat auch nicht zu dem Bild gepasst, das ich von einem Todesser habe."

„Hm.", machte Hermine. „Wie ist denn sein Verhältnis zu Blaise?"

„Nicht so gut, würde ich sagen. Blaise schien ziemlich genervt von ihm zu sein. Das kann aber auch daran gelegen haben, dass er sehr eindringlich auf sie eingeredet hat. Aber um zu hören, was er sagt, stand ich leider zu weit entfernt."

„Hat jemand von euch in den letzten Jahren schon Mal gesehen, dass Simon seine Tochter zum Bahnhof begleitet hat?"

Harry und Ron schüttelten die Köpfe.

„Ich muss aber auch sagen, dass ich auf Blaise nie sonderlich geachtet habe.", gestand Ron.

„Ich auch nicht.", fügte Harry hinzu.

Hermine hob daraufhin die Schultern. „Wir werden es ohnehin nicht herausfinden. Und Simon in den nächsten Monaten wahrscheinlich auch nicht wiedersehen."

Harry verkniff sich einen Kommentar darüber, dass man sich in letzter Zeit über gar nichts sicher sein konnte und steckte Hedwig kleine Stücke der Heidelbeerpastete durch die Gitterstäbe ihres Käfigs. Sie schuhute dankbar und knabberte sanft an seinem Finger, was ihm ein melancholisches Lächeln aufs Gesicht trieb.

Draußen wurde es langsam merklich dunkler. Die Landschaft veränderte sich und als sie schließlich in Hogsmeade ankamen, regnete es in Strömen.

Harry, Ron und Hermine beeilten sich, eine der Kutschen zu erreichen und waren trotzdem nass bis auf die Knochen, als sie endlich im Trockenen saßen.

„Dämlicher Regen.", schimpfte Ron und lehnte sich vornüber, um das Wasser aus seinen Haaren zu wringen.

Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, brach Harry in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Was?", fragte Ron angriffslustig.

„Du siehst aus wie ein begossener Pudel.", prustete Harry.

Daraufhin setzte Ron ein beleidigtes Gesicht auf und starrte stumm nach draußen, bis die Kutsche anhielt, das Trio ausstieg und in der Masse der anderen Schüler auf das Eingangstor von Hogwarts zuschritt.

Sofort, als sie die Eingangshalle betreten hatte, fühlte Harry wie sich in ihm ein Gefühl des Daheim-Seins ausbreitete. Hogwarts war sein Zuhause, es gab keinen anderen Ort, an dem er bisher glücklicher gewesen war. Doch als er sich in der riesigen Halle umsah war das Gefühl der Sicherheit, das er bisher immer empfunden hatte, verschwunden. Dumbledore war nicht mehr Schulleiter und damit war der Schutz, der auf dem Schloss gelegen hatte, nicht mehr vorhanden. Und aufs Neue überfiel ihn auch wieder jene plötzliche und heftige Trauer, die er glaubte, überwunden zu haben und die sich doch niemals ganz vertreiben ließ.

„Hey, schaut mal, was ist das?", meinte Ron mit einem Mal und deutete auf einen großen Bogen aus weißem und blauem Licht, der sich wie ein kleiner Regenbogen vor der Tür zur Großen Halle aufgespannt hatte.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber er scheint nicht gefährlich zu sein, alle gehen darunter durch."

„Sieht aus wie ein Strahl aus Elektrizität.", stellte Harry fest und Hermine nickte.

„Eckleck . . . was?", fragte Ron verständnislos.

„Mit Elektrizität machen Muggel Licht. Normalerweise sieht man sie nicht, aber wenn man sie sieht, dann erscheint sie wie Blitz aus blauem und weißem Licht.", erklärte Hermine.

„Und warum sieht man sie nur manchmal?"

„Weil . . .", Hermine brach ab.

Harry grinste und sah seine Freundin neugierig an. Er war gespannt, wie sie sich aus dieser physikalischen Angelegenheit herausreden würde.

„Ähm . . . das erkläre ich dir, wenn wir mehr Zeit haben, okay?"

Ron zuckte die Schultern und nickte ergeben.

Schließlich waren sie ebenfalls an dem Torbogen angelangt und gingen hindurch, gespannt, was passieren würde. Ihre Enttäuschung war groß, als sie die Große Halle betraten und augenscheinlich gar nichts passiert war, bis Harry schließlich meinte:

„Hey, wir sind trocken!"

Und er hatte Recht. Ihre Kleidung, ihre Haare, alles, was bis eben noch klitschnass gewesen war, war nun wieder so trocken und sauber, als wären sie nie durch den Regen draußen gelaufen.

„Das ist definitiv cool.", verkündete Ron begeistert.

„Ich würde gerne wissen, wie es funktioniert.", überlegte Hermine, was ihre beiden Freunde zu einem genervten Augenrollen veranlasste.

„Mit Magie, wie sonst?", fragte Ron spitz, was ihm einen Rippenschlag von seiner Freundin einbrachte.

Als sie sich an den Gryffindor-Tisch gesetzt hatten, blickte Harry nach oben zu der verzauberten Decke. Graue Wolken standen am Himmel und noch immer regnete es ununterbrochen. Doch kurz über ihren Köpfen löste sich der Regen in Luft auf und trotz der

Kälte draußen war es in der Halle angenehm warm.

Harry wollte sich gerade an Ron und Hermine wenden, als sich in der Halle plötzlich ein aufgeregtes Murmel ausbreitete, ein Summen von flüsternden Stimmen. Er sah sich suchend um, versuchte, den Grund für die allgemeine Unruhe herauszufinden und als sein Blick auf den langen Lehrertisch an der Kopfseite der Großen Halle fiel, erstarrte er.

Denn in der Mitte des Tisches, auf dem Platz, auf dem bis vor einigen Wochen noch Albus Dumbledore gesessen hatte, saß Lucius Malfoy.

oOo

**tbc . . .**

oOo

Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich weiß. Das Ende ist gemein. Aber vielleicht bleib ich euch dann besser in Erinnerung. Wann das vierte Kapitel kommt, weiß ich nämlich noch nicht wirklich.

Und vielleicht sollte ich noch mal erwähnen, dass ich das fünfte Band nur beachte, wenn es mit in den Kram passt. Deswegen ist Sirius bei mir ein Halbblut und Blaise ein Mädchen. Schließlich war sie das im deutschen Buch auch immer, bis jemandem dann aufgefallen ist, dass es eigentlich ein Jungenname ist. Leider hatte ich _sie _dann aber schon verplant.

Und mir ist auch klar, dass ich Crabbe und Goyle abschiebe und das normalerweise ein Fehler ist, den man als Autor (auch wenn's „nur" ffs sind) nicht machen sollte. Aber ich kann mit den beiden _wirklich _nichts anfangen. Und sie sind ja schließlich noch auf Durmstrang, deshalb ist es nicht gesagt, dass wir sie überhaupt nie wieder sehen . . .

Und wieder ist ein neuer Charakter aufgetaucht . . . der liebe Simon Zabini. Tjaja, was wir mit dem noch so alles erleben werden . . . wenn ihr irgendwann nicht mehr durch meine ganzen selbst erfundenen Personen durchblickt, sagt mir Bescheid, dann mach ich mal ne Auflistung, ok?

Eins hab ich noch: damit ich weiß, ob das überhaupt noch jemand gelesen hat, schickt mir doch bitte, bitte ein kleines Feedback, ja? Würde mich sehr darüber freuen!! Bis zum nächsten Mal!


End file.
